Un Shinigami en Mewni
by Matias-DM31
Summary: Marco no era alguien estúpido, sabia que esa capa no la merecía, que no había hecho nada ni por el reino ni por Star. Ahora de vuelta en la tierra él jura hacerse mas fuerte, jura ser de utilidad para Star cuando la vuelva a ver... Y que amable es el destino con él pues ahora tiene ese poder, el poder para ser de utilidad./ (La portada es un dibujo hecho por mi)
1. Prologo

_**"Un Shinigami en Mewni"**_

* * *

 **Resumen:** ****Marco no era alguien estúpido, sabia que esa capa no la merecía, que no había hecho nada ni por el reino ni por Star. Ahora de vuelta en la tierra él jura hacerse mas fuerte, jura ser de utilidad para Star cuando la vuelva a ver... Y que amable es el destino con él pues ahora tiene ese poder, el poder para ser de utilidad.

* * *

 **Advertencia:** Personajes OC, cambios de personalidad muy drásticos, uso se objetos, poderes y habilidades de la serie anime BLEACH, considerables cambios en la historia junto con el tiempo de esta misma.

* * *

 **...**

 **Prologo**

 **...**

No había pasado mas de un mes desde que Marco había regresado a la tierra luego la batalla por Mewni y desde ese entonces el moreno de ojos cafés no podía evitar sentirse entre frustrado y decepcionado, ambos sentimientos dirigidos a su persona.

Suspiro por millonésima vez mientras estaba sentado en el sofá de su casa, en su manos miraba con tristeza y ambos sentimientos anteriores la capa que River le había entregado el día en que regreso de esa dimensión.

 **0-0-0**

 _-Oh muchacho! Este lugar no sera el mismo ahora que te vas!- recordó a River decir mientras tiraba de él en un abrazo, o eso parecía. Una vez lo soltó le dio una mirada a Marco que él no entendió en un principio -Pero antes de que te marches, quiero entregarte algo por todo lo que has hecho por este reino durante el ataque de Ludo y esa otra lagartija cuyo nombre no me sé- dijo el rey mientras llamaba con voz de mando a un Escudero. Marco al escucharlo se extraño pero un sentimiento de sorpresa lo ataco cuando en sus hombros River puso una capa celeste con una "M" estampada. El castaño estaba encantado con el obsequio, mas aun cuando se le dijo que parecía un caballero con dicha prenda puesta y que podía llegar a ser uno._

 **0-0-0**

Entrecerrando un poco mas su mirada Marco sintió una punzada en su corazón al momento de recordad cuando le dieron la prenda que tenia ahora entre sus manos, frunció el ceño -Que hice?...- pregunto con algo de hostilidad, mas para si mismo que para el Rey de Mewni -...Yo no hice nada... Con o sin mi habrían recuperado el reino- murmuro sintiendo su autoestima decaer mas que antes -...Ayude a Star a salir de ese calabozo...- se dijo así mismo para darse ánimos, sin embargo volvió a decaer un segundo después -...A quien engaño? Ella habría salido de ese lugar por si sola y si no seguro alguien mas lo habría hecho...- apretó la capa mientras acentuaba la mueca de enojo y frustración en su rostro.

 _"Ademas... también esta eso..."_

Al pensar en eso hundió su cara en la capa a la par que gruñía por lo bajo, sentía que su cara ardía mas que cualquier otra vez -"Porque no se lo dije?! Porque me quede callado?!"- Grito internamente recordando también el momento en el que Star le había dicho que necesitaba una despedida mas larga, había pensado hacerlo pero el miedo le venció una vez más, por eso estaba tan indeciso en querer irse de una vez -"Que tan idiota puedo llegar a ser?"- pregunto con enojo antes de suspirar notoriamente, estaba frustrado por eso también, porque no pudo darle una respuesta a su amiga sobre los sentimientos que le había confesado antes de irse así de la nada.

Que idiota había sido...

-Hijo?- Marco giro su vista hacia su madre que lo miraba preocupada -Siguen triste porque se fue Star?- pregunto acercándose a él.-

El castaño suspiro un poco antes de frotarse la nuca con la mano derecha -No es eso, mamá... creo... creo que es algo mas complicado- respondió sin poder dejar de suspirar y sentirse decaído.

-Oh, cariño. No te sientas mal, sabes que ella estará bien- dijo su madre en afán de animarlo -Dijiste que habían acabado con ese lagarto que los ataco, así que no te sientas preocupado- agrego acariciando el cabello de su hijo. Marco le sonrió forzudamente pues ese no era el problema real, aun así apreciaba que su madre le intentara animar.

-Gracias, mamá- dijo sin abandonar su sonrisa pero sin poder quitar su tono melancólico -Necesitas algo para la cena? Puedo ir a comprar lo que necesites si quieres- tenia ganas de caminar justo en ese momento, pero también quería una razón para volver apenas saliera por esa puerta, pues sabia que se perdería en sus pensamientos al segundo en que pusiera un pie fuera de la casa.

-Oh, si. Necesito un par de cosas- respondió ella medio entendiendo la razón detrás de su propuesta.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Perdido en sus pensamientos, camino hacia el pequeño Market al que acostumbraba ir. Nuevamente su cabeza viajaba a lo que había hecho luego de regresar de Mewni, esa capa había sido una gran hazaña para él, por unos días se sintió alguien importante... Pero luego la realidad lo golpeo como un tren que cargaba camiones que a su vez llevaban camiones que cargaban ladrillos, exagerado? Si, pero no podían culparlo, él no era precisamente alguien que lograra cosas a cada segundo, era de esas personas que alardeaban de sus logros por mas pequeños que fueran pues, al final, raras eran las veces que los alcanzaban.

Luego de regresar, alardeo de esa capa por varios días, no hacia mas que decir lo impresionante que había sido luchar por Mewni, lo increíble que era que te tomaran como un caballero, lo genial que era su capa.

Después de esos días, al recostarse en su cama y ponerse a pensar detenidamente en lo que hizo para bañarse en la luz de su logro... fue allí que la realidad lo golpeo. Su pecho se cerro, su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas, su cara ardió en vergüenza y su corazón dolió como el infierno... él no había hecho nada...

Era acaso esa capa solo una muestra de lastima? Quizás... era lo mas probable.

Apretó las manos dentro de sus bolsillos y sintió de nuevo esa frustración que lo devoraba desde que esa realidad se puso frente a él.

-Porque soy tan débil?... Porque no puedo ayudar a alguien como se debe?- se pregunto en voz baja. Esa era otra cuestión que tenia entre otras tantas, Como podría serle de utilidad a Star? Como podría ser capaz de protegerla? En el momento en que la creyó muerta por culpa de Toffee sintió una impotencia enorme, un sentimiento de culpa pues no había podido evitar que eso pasara, pero sobre todo se sintió débil. Mas aun cuando a pesar de darle un golpe al lagarto con toda sus fuerzas este no le hizo nada y luego fue noqueado sin mucho esfuerzo, se sintió inútil... No sabia que seria de él si Star no hubiera aparecido justo después en esa forma de Mariposa Dorada -Probablemente estaría mil veces mas deprimido de lo que estoy ahora...- murmuro pasando una mano sobre su cabello, desordenandolo un poco.

Fue entonces cuando sintió una gota de agua caer sobre su mano, abrió los ojos y miro al cielo.

No se había dado cuenta que el cielo esa noche estaba nublado, solo pudo hacer cara de fastidio cuando la lluvia comenzó a caer con mas fuerza poco después.

-Genial! Lo que me faltaba...- gruño poniéndose la capucha de su sudadera roja para protegerse un poco del repentino aguacero -"Bueno, al menos si logro encontrarla"- pensó frotando su pulgar por la prenda rojiza mientras sonreía ligeramente.

Al volver su mirada de nuevo al Market que no le quedaba lejos, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa ante la extraña persona que veía entre el Market y él.

A simple vista podía verse que era una chica de una estatura algo mas baja que él, tal vez media cabeza, sus ojos era violetas y su cabello era negro pero con un ligero tono violeta como el de sus ojos desordenado y largo hasta la cintura, ademas de esto tenia la piel clara, igual que la de Star. Lo mas llamativo es que en su rostro tenia tres cicatrices largas que pasaban por sobre su ojo derecho, como si la hubieran rasguñado, sin embargo esto no menguaba la belleza que esta tenia.

Apartando la mirada del rostro mojado de la chica, Marco miro la ropa que traía puesta -"Es acaso... Una cosplayer?"- se pregunto el moreno pues en su vida había visto ropas así -"No, espera. Creo que Ferguzon me mostró un cómic o manga con ese tipo de ropas... Estará disfrazada de eso?"- se volvió a preguntar recordando ese cómic que su amigo le había mostrado una vez.

Dichas ropas eran negras casi en su totalidad de no ser por alguna que otra de color blanco, en la parte alta era una especie de Kimono color negro con otro blanco mas fino debajo, unos Hakamas negros y sandalias de paja con unas medias blancas.

Marco se acerco con cautela a la chica, demasiado acostumbrado a las cosas raras como para tenerles miedo, sin embargo quien seria él si no tuviera cuidado -Oye! Estas bien? No creo que sea buena idea que te quedes así como si nada en medio de esta lluvia- dijo el castaño ya a un lado de la ojivioleta. Fácilmente el podría pasar de ella pero cabía la posibilidad de que ella fuera de otra dimensión y no tuviera como volver.

-Se acerca...- la alcanzo a oír murmurar mientra bajaba la mirada para ver al frente, sus ojos violetas mostraban una gran seriedad y el Díaz se sobresalto cuando vio que ella tomaba una postura de guardia colocando una de sus manos en la enfundada Katana que recién ahora Marco se dio cuenta que traía.

-Que?! Espera! Quien se acerca?!- pregunto algo alterado, la chica por fin reparo en él por lo que giro un poco su vista para verlo.

-Espera... Puedes verme?- pregunto ella sorprendida y desconcertada mientras enarcaba una ceja.

Marco la miro de igual forma -Pues si, porque no podría verte?- respondió ladeando un poco su cabeza.

-Porque no se supone que...- fue entonces que un extraño rugido resonó en la solitaria calle en la que la chica y Marco estaban.

-QUE ES ESA COSA?!- exclamo alarmado el moreno mientras apuntaba a la bestia bípeda que se paraba frente a ellos ahora.

Dicha bestia tenia el aspecto de un monstruo entre reptiliano y humanoide, era corpulento, muy grande y de piel verde muy oscura, con una larga cola de cocodrilo y unos brazos enormes con garras afiladas en los dedos y púas en los ante-brazos y hombros, de pies grandes pero piernas cortas. Aun así hubieron dos cosas que llamaron la atención de Marco, la primera fue el enorme hueco en el centro del abdomen y la segunda es que en su cabeza había una mascara que parecía hecha de hueso color blanco con un corto hocico lleno de afilados dientes y marcas amarillas en algunas partes de su cara.

El par de inquietantes ojos amarillos que brillaban en cada cuenca de la mascara le hicieron tener un escalofrió al ojimarron.

-No te incumbe, niño! Ahora lárgate!- exclamo la muchacha mientras desenfundaba su arma. Marco la miro un momento, aun sorprendido, antes de congelarse cuando de nueva cuenta ese monstruo volvió a soltar un potente rugido y comenzar a cargar contra ellos.

-No puede ser! Ahí viene!- grito asustado.

-Entonces obedece y lárgate!- exclamo ella en respuesta antes de cargar contra el monstruo. Marco miro pasmado como la pelinegra daba un salto impresionantemente alto hasta quedar sobre la altura de la bestia (Que media alrededor de 4m), cuando lanzo el primer ataque el reptil monstruoso alzo su brazo derecho y bloqueo el corte con las gruesas escamas de su ante-brazo. Ella gruño con fastidio antes de notar que el moreno no se había movido de su lugar -NO TE DIJE QUE TE LARGARAS?!- exclamo poniendo los ojos en blanco por el enojo.

-Pe-Pero que hay de ti? Vas a pelear con esa cosa?- pregunto alterado, no debería de sentirse así pues ya había visto a Star acabar con monstruos el doble de grandes que ella pero... Esta cosa parecía diferente, muy diferente, a tal grado que de verdad daba miedo.

-No es asunto tuyo! Solo lar-AGH!- la chica grito ligeramente cuando el enorme puño izquierdo del monstruo lagarto la golpeo con fuerza lanzandola al otro lado de la calle.

-No puede ser!- apresuradamente Marco se acerco a la joven, o al menos lo intento pues reacciono a tiempo para deslizarse por la mojada superficie de la calle y así esquivar un coletazo que fue directo hacia él -Eso estuvo cerca- murmuro sudando frió, luego ese sentimiento se multiplico cuando se dio cuenta que la bestia lo estaba viendo a él ahora.

- **ROOOOAAAARRR!** \- rugió el monstruo comenzando a correr hacia Marco.

-AAAAHHH!- grito tapándose inútilmente con los brazos. Sin embargo el monstruo no llego a él pues en un sonido distorsionado la chica apareció justo al lado de la cabeza del lagarto colocando su mano justo al lado de esta.

- **HADO #31:** _ **Shakkaho**_ **!-** exclamo por lo alto antes de que una luz roja saliera de su mano y luego generar una enorme explosión que lanzo a la bestia por un lado y a ella por el otro. Rodó un par de veces de manera brusca antes de alzar la mirada con una clara expresión de enojo -COMO PUEDE SER QUE AUN NO ME SALGA?!- rugió apretando los puños pues se suponía que seria el monstruo el que saliera volando, no también ella.

Marco saliendo de su shock se puso de pie y corrió hacia ella -Oye! Te encuentras bien?- pregunto cuando la tuvo en frente, ella lo miro con una vena marcada en la frente.

-Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que te largues?! Te podrían hacer daño!- rugió con exasperación la joven. Marco puso también los ojos en blanco.

-Hacerme daño? Que hay de ti, eh?- pregunto apuntando a la mano derecha de la ojivioleta que estaba chamuscada por el ataque mal realizado de antes.

-Eso no importa! Tienes que largarte o te matara!- respondió sin tomarle importancia a su mano dañada, no era la primera vez que le pasaba.

-Pero también podría matarte!- volvió a responder, era terca... como cierta rubia que el conocía.

Pero todo se silencio en ese instante, junto con el tiempo que se ralentizaba para los dos. Lentamente Marco comenzó a mirar a su derecha y ella a su izquierda, ambos vieron los enormes dientes de aquel monstruo acercándose a ellos en cámara lenta, lenta como en las películas de Trasformers donde abusaban de eso, según Marco.

Instintivamente Marco cerro los ojos preparándose para el fatídico final de su existencia, una que él creía nada pues al final no pudo cumplir la promesa que le había hecho en silencio a Star, esa promesa que hizo al momento en que se dio cuenta lo inútil que era.

 **0-0-0**

 _-Soy un inútil... Como pude haberle dicho todas esas cosas a todos?...- murmuro recostado en su cama hecho una bolita mientras apretaba esa estúpida capa en sus manos -Que tan idiota puedo ser?- pregunto a la soledad de su cuarto..._

 **0-0-0**

El dolor no llego...

Pero el silencio aun perduraba...

Hasta que...

-Tks... Eres un idiota...- Marco abrió lentamente sus ojos al momento de escuchar esas palabras y deseo no haberlo hecho pues frente a él estaba esa chica, con su Katana de nueva cuenta desenfundada pero eso no es lo que horrorizo al Díaz, fue el hecho de que aquel monstruo tenia clavados sus filosos dientes en ella mientras la pelinegra lo detenía con su espada para que no pudiera partirla a la mitad.

De un brusco movimiento ella corto las encías de la bestia y este rugió de dolor antes de soltarla, rápidamente ella alzo como pudo su brazo izquierdo, el cual sangraba desmesuradamente - **HADO #1:** _ **Sho!**_ \- recito con las fuerzas que le quedaban antes de que de su brazo herido se emitiera un pequeño chispazo azul, este mismo lanzo con fuerza al monstruo haciéndolo caer varios metros lejos de ellos, así también la lanzo a ella hacia atrás llevándose a Marco con ella quien detuvo lo mejor que pudo la caída.

Una vez estuvieron en el suelo Marco la miro, su respiración se atoro en su garganta debido al shock de verla herida, la sangre se esparcía por sobre su sudadera roja aunque no se notara tanto. Un quejido de ella lo trajo de vuelta a la tierra -No-No puede ser...- tartamudeo incapaz de moverse.

Fue un empujo lo que lo movió -Te dije... Que te largaras... Solo-Solo estorbas...- murmuro ella. Marco abrió mas los ojos ante lo que le dijo y una presión golpeo su pecho.

Él si era un estorbo a fin de cuentas?...

Nuevamente no había hecho nada bien?...

 **0-0-0**

 _-River tenia razón... No era mi pelea pero de todas formas fui a meterme y al final para que?... No hice nada...- volvió a murmurar con pesar mientras aguantaba ese picor en sus ojos -...No hacia falta que la fuera a salvar... Ella misma se habría salvado, ella no es como yo...- dijo de nuevo por lo bajo. Star podría haber salido de esa sola o alguien mas capacitado la habría ido a sacar, como su madre por ejemplo -Soy al quien siempre salvan... Soy el que nunca hace nada útil para ella...- se acurruco mas en su cama sintiendo esa opresión en el pecho -Siempre arruino las cosas...- murmuro al final._

 **0-0-0**

-Tu... Tu me protegiste...- dijo Marco aun sin creerlo. Ella se arrastro un poco antes de reposar su cuerpo contra un auto que estaba allí estacionado.

-Gra-Gracias por hacérmelo notar... Capitán Obvio...- gruño ella lo mejor que pudo pues la falta de sangre comenzaba a notarse.

-Pero... Pero por eso acabaste así!- respondió él poniéndose de pie.

-De quien crees que fue la culpa...- murmuro ella casi sin energía para seguir discutiendo. Su expresión se relajo un poco mientras cerraba los ojos antes de suspirar ligeramente -Debiste huir cuando pudiste, niño... Ahora esa cosa nos comerá a ambos...- dijo ella lastimosamente.

-Que?!- se alarmo el Díaz mientras la miraba, rápidamente se arrodillo a un lado de ella para ver su herida pero al intentar poner una mano sobre ella esta le dio un manotazo a la misma -Que haces? Tengo que parar el sangrado cuanto antes!- dijo el frunciendo el ceño.

-Cállate... Te comprare tiempo...- respondió ella jadeando mientras trataba de ponerse de pie débilmente.

-Que? No puedes! Ni siquiera puedes ponerte de pie, te matara!- grito sosteniéndola cuando esta trastabillo.

-Y que? Para esto me entrenaron...- gruño ella aguantando el dolor. Marco frunció el ceño y giro su mirada hacia el enorme monstruo que comenzaba a levantarse.

-Debe haber otra manera!- bramo él esperanzado. La chica lo miro a los ojos por unos momentos, mirada que Marco devolvió esperando su respuesta, luego de unos segundos ella suspiro.

-Hay una manera...- dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza.

-Cual?!- pregunto apresurado. Ella movió su brazo derecho y apunto la hoja de su Katana al pecho del castaño, este se sobresalto.

-Tienes que convertirte en un "Shinigami"- ella sonrió de medio lado mientras Marco abría los ojos desconcertado.

-Un... Shinigami...- dijo lentamente procesando las palabras.

-Así es, te convertirás en un Shinigami... un Segador de Almas... Aceptas eso?- cuestiono ella sin perder su sonrisa.

Marco la miro a los ojos un momento antes de fruncir el ceño.

El monstruo ya se había levantado y ahora los estaba buscando...

 **0-0-0**

 _Marco sintió las lagrimas luchando por salir, debería dejarlas pero eso solo empeoraría las cosas. En su cabeza las aventuras que paso con Star se reproducían una y otra vez._

 _Un calor reconfortante se sentía en su pecho._

 _-Star...- susurro con pesar, como podía ser tan estúpido?... En su mente su debilidad se encargaba de tirarlo mas abajo de lo que ya estaba -Soy un inútil... Soy débil...- volvió a susurrar. Sin embargo, entre toda esa mierda pesimista que era su cabeza en ese momento mas imágenes surgieron._

 _Eran las mismas... pero entregándole un sentimiento diferente ahora..._

 _-No...- gruño abriendo los ojos y comenzando a levantarse de su cama..._

 **0-0-0**

-Que se supone que debo hacer?- pregunto con tono serio sin dejar de ver a la Shinigami.

Ella soltó una pequeña risa entre dientes -Bien, ya que aceptas... Apresúrate y clávate mi espada en el pecho- respondió ella ligeramente animada.

-Que?...- Nuevamente él quedaba sorprendido.

-No hay tiempo de explicaciones largas, solo hazlo y de esa forma yo... Te daré mis poderes!- exclamo ella apresurada pues el monstruo comenzaba a acercarse a ellos luego de detectarlos.

Marco dudo por una milésima de segundo antes de volver a retomar su determinación -Bien!- exclamo alzando los brazos...

 **0-0-0**

 _-No!- grito y se puso de pie de un salto, su ceño estaba fruncido y sus puños se apretaban -No voy a seguir con esto! Soy Marco Díaz! El chico que es amigo de la Princesa de Mewni! El que logro completar el reto de Hekapoo! No voy a estar llorando aquí como un débil solo porque un viejo me tuvo lastima!- exclamo alzando los puños comenzando a sentir su sangre hervir de determinación -SI NO SOY FUERTE AHORA, SOLO BUSCARE UNA MANERA DE SERLO!- rugió llego de renovado animo._

 **0-0-0**

-Dame tus poderes para sacarnos de esto, Shinigami!- dijo el castaño con fuerza en su voz.

La chica de ojos violetas ensancho su sonrisa -No me llames "Shinigami", Humano. Soy Samantha, pero puedes decirme "Sam"- Marco sonrió de medio lado al momento de tomar la espada entre sus manos.

-Entonces no me llames "Humano"... Soy Marco Díaz!- exclamo clavándose la Katana en el pecho junto en el momento en que aquella bestia ya estaba sobre ellos.

Entonces una luz los envolvió a ambos cegándolos al igual que al monstruo.

 **0-0-0**

 _-Solo espérame, Star! Cuando nos volvamos a ver... VOY A SERTE ÚTIL! VOY A SER MAS FUERTE!-_

 **0-0-0**

Sam parpadeo un par de veces para poder quitarse la ceguera y poder volver a ver.

Pero mientras lo hacia un golpe seco se escucho... Seguido del rugido de esa bestia...

Justo cuando sus ojos dejaron de estar ciegos ella pudo ver el brazo del monstruo tirado en el suelo mientras el mismo se tomaba la herida que dejaba brotar sangre a borbotones.

-No... No puede ser...- dijo ella mientras miraba mas allá del aquella bestia.

Allí parado estaba nada mas ni nada menos que Marco Díaz con un nuevo cambio en él.

Sus ropas ahora eran las mismas que la de la pelinegra, el uniforme negro de los Shinigamis lo tenia entero pero con la única diferencia que por dentro del Shihakusho (o Kimono) negro tenia su sudadera roja cuya capucha sobresalía y en su espalda tenia una funda enorme para...

-Esa... Esa Zanpakuto es... Es enorme!- exclamo con los ojos abiertos a mas no poder cuando vio como Marco alzaba es enorme espadón colocandolo sobre su hombro -Y su Reiatsu... tomo todo de mi... todo mi Reiatsu... Él lo tomo- murmuro conmocionada mientras se miraba así misma notando que ahora llevaba un kimono blanco y manchado de sangre.

- **ROOOAAAAAARRRRR!** \- rugió la bestia mientras se giraba hacia Marco, este no se inmuto cuando el enorme monstruo comenzó a correr hacia él. Contrario a como es él en situaciones como estas, solo se limito a comenzar a alzar su espadón hasta apuntar al cielo lluvioso antes de murmurar con fiereza.

-Espérame, Star... AHORA SI TENGO LO QUE NECESITO PARA REGRESAR CONTIGO!-

E hizo descender el espadón para que, para sorpresa de Sam, partiera al monstruoso lagarto a la mitad como si fuera nada. Shockeada no pudo evitar preguntarse -"Quien es... este tipo?!"-

 **MARCO DÍAZ / 15 AÑOS**

 **PELO / CASTAÑO**

 **OJOS / MARRONES**

 **OCUPACION / ESTUDIANTE DE SECUNDARIA...**

 **...SHINIGAMI SUSTITUTO!**

* * *

 **No me maten, pliss! Hola... jeje... tiempo sin verlos a todos, lamento estar subiendo otra cosa que no sea mi Fic principal "Akame No Kokuryu" pero es que me a sido algo dificil escribir el ultimo capitulo, no se preocupen! Ya va por la mitad tal vez mas incluso, solo tengo que decidir algunas cosas que cambiar o no y lo terminare.**

 **Pero hablando de este Fic, que les parecio? Es una idea que e tenido desde hace mucho luego de estarme obsecionandome con la serie de "Star vs las Fuerzas del Mal". Fue en una noche que leia un fic Starco bastante triste y escuchaba un AMV de BLEACH y en mi cabeza surgio la idea de darle poderes de Shinigami a Marco! Al principio solo fue algo que pensaba por momentos mientras escuchaba musica pero gradualmente me fue gustando la idea y desidi compartir esto con ustedes!**

 **OJO! Esto podria o no continuar, ustedes deciden. Pero de momento no tengo mucho que aportar a esta historia, pretendo que sigua la linea natural de SVLFDM pero con algunos cambios para que Star y los otros se hagan tan fuertes como Marco en forma de Shinigami Sustituto. Ademas de la introduccion de otras cosas de BLEACH haciendo de esto una especie de Crossover entre ambas series.**

 **No tengo planeado poner esto en "Crossovers" porque aun no existe la seccion de "BLEACHxSVLFDM" y porque nadie leeria el Fic, entiendanme se supone que hago esto para que todos lo lean.**

 **Volviendo al tema, pretendo que esto tambien sea una serie larga como con "Akame No Kokuryu" solo que este Fic no sera una prioridad grande para mi, al menos si lo sera hasta que mi fanboysmo por SVLFDM disminuya.**

 **El porque de un que sea con BLEACH, ya esta dicho y ademas es la serie anime que mas me gusta en el mundo (Se suponia que Samantha tendria puestas las ropas de Shinigami del Live Action y el Manga de Ferguzon seria el de Tite Kubo que se inspiro de los Shinigamis reales como Sam).**

 **Bueno, ahora me despido! Dejenme saber si les gustaria que siguiera el Fic o mejor dejo esto y me voy a un rinco porque la idea es una guarangada :'v**

 **Como sea, Nos vemos luego!**

* * *

 _ **Idea para mas adelante:**_

 _-Ma-Marco... Quien... Quien es el tipo del traje blanco?...-_

 _-No... No puede ser un Arrancar ahora...-_

 _-_ _SURPRISE!_ _-_


	2. Capitulo 1

_**"Un Shinigami en Mewni"**_

 **...**

 **-Capitulo 1-**

 **"La misión a Mewni"**

En las amplios confines de la Sociedad de Almas, mas específicamente en la Primera División, se llevaba acabo una importante reunión. En aquella sala los capitanes discutían sobre el problema que se estaba volviendo la situación con los Hollow's.

Entre habladurías, discusiones y fanfarronerías el resonar del bastón del Capitán Comandante se escucho -Silencio!- exclamo por lo alto con su gruesa y avejentada voz que llamo la atención de todos los presentes -Estamos aquí reunidos para discutir el tema de los Hollow's apareciendo en la dimensión de los Mewmanos! No para fanfarronear sobre trivialidades!- agrego con exaspero.

-No creo que el problema sea de importancia, Capitán Comandante!- hablo Soi-Feng luego de un momento, todos la miraron atentos -Son seres con la capacidad de usar Magia, tenemos dimensiones mas débiles con las que tratar- la pequeña mujer se mostro seria y firme a pesar de la crueldad de sus palabras.

-Eso no cambia el hecho de que siguen siendo nuestra responsabilidad, Capitana Soi-feng- Komamura miro a la mujer con reproche.

-Ademas, seguro que aun usando Magia son un montón de debiluchos... No poder contra una lagartija, que inútiles- Gruño Kenpachi con exaspero, poco o nada le gustaba estar allí.

-En realidad, la niña fue quien lo destruyo al final- Corrigió Mayuri, luego su sonrisa amarillenta se ensancho con sadismo -Es un espécimen muy interesante... Lo que daría por diseccionar su cuerpo en ese estado de Mariposa Dorada- sus dedos se movieron con mórbida excitación imaginando las cosas que encontraría dentro de la joven rubia usando esa forma.

Aizen sonrió pasivamente a pesar de los trastornados deseos del Capitán Científico -Hablando de la pequeña Star Butterfly, no seria buena idea enviar al humano para que resguarde esa dimensión?- el Capitán de cabellera castaña miro a su Comandante.

-Marco Diaz? Es una movida peligrosa, Capitán Aizen- Gin miro con ojos entrecerrados al Capitán de la Quinta División, sin embargo su tétrica sonrisa nunca desapareció.

-El Capitán Gin tiene razón, no creo que sea sensato mandarlo. No lleva ni un año con sus poderes de Shinigami- Ukitake mostró su preocupación, mas por el chico que por la misión.

-Eso lo sabemos, Ukitake... Pero también nos menciono que es un aliado de dicha Dimensión y sus alrededores, es alguien con experiencia y necesitamos ver si nos es por completo leal como lo prometió tiempo atrás- Hitsugaya miro al otro peliblanco con severidad.

-El Capitán Hitsugaya tiene razón, ademas el muchacho no resulta ser nada débil, tiene muchas ganas de aprender a ser un Shinigami y volverse mas fuerte, no lleva muchos meses aquí y ya esta intentando alcanzar el "Shikai", junto con las enseñanzas de la pequeña Sammy... Un muchacho con mucho potencial- Kyoraku se acomodo su sombrero de paja con un aire misterioso, sin embargo dicho aire desapareció un segundo después cuando comenzó a sonreír tontamente -Ademas, quien somos nosotros para negarle a un niñito a ver a su novia otra vez- dijo mientras reía divertido.

Todos guardaron silencio cuando el Capitán Yamamoto comenzó a reflexionar sobre el tema. Marco Diaz había sido una situación complicada en los últimos meses, desde su llegada a la Sociedad de Almas por voluntad propia cuando se fue a buscar a Samantha Greys para pagar por su crimen al entregarle sus poderes a un humano, hasta el propio muchacho jurando ayudarlos lealmente a acabar con la amenaza que son los Hollow's a cambio de perdonar a Sam por su fechoría alegando también que fue en un momento de desesperación y necesidad.

Honestamente abría esperado una invasión con peleas por aquí y por allá de parte del muchacho con tal de rescatar a su nueva amiga, pero resulto ser alguien mas sensato y pasivo.

Al final había aceptado y de momento el Anciano de 1000 años no se arrepentía de su decisión, Marco era muy efectivo y dedicado en su trabajo por proteger Echo Creek de los Hollow's que la atacaban.

Dando otro golpe con su bastón Yamamoto Genryuusai volvió a hablar -Entonces se abre a votación la decisión de mandar a Mewni al Shinigami Sustituto, Marco Diaz, con la misión de protegerla de los Hollow's que decidan atacarla! Los que estén a favor levanten la mano- 12 manos se levantaron entre los 13 -Los que estén en contra!- De entre ellos solo Soi-Feng fue la que alzo su mano, firmemente seguía con su decisión antes mencionada -En ese caso, por mayoría de votos; Marco Diaz sera el encargado de proteger Mewni... Entregenle el mensaje! Ahora doy por terminada la reunión, pueden retirarse- y otro bastonazo al suelo marco el final de esta decisión.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Marco miro la hoja que le había sido entregada por uno de los mensajeros del Seireitei. Layo el mensaje una vez, luego otra, y luego otra... y luego una vez mas. No creia que le fueran a dar una misión como esta, no podía evitar sentirse emocionado pero igualmente nervioso.

-No... No puede ser cierto...- murmuro inmóvil e incrédulo. La idea de regresar a ese lugar le daba una combinación de emociones bastante pesada para alguien como él. Sin embargo, un golpe ligero pero notorio en su nuca le hizo salirse de su shock momentáneo.

-Que es tan importante para que dejaras de entrenar, Marco?- pregunto Samantha Greys a su lado, la bajita Shinigami tenia sus ojos violetas pegados a la nota, el comportamiento del joven Sustituto le había llamado la atención por lo que después de atarse el cabello en una pequeña coleta alta, aun dejando su cabello cayendo sobre su espalda, decidió acercarse a él. Una mirada rápida y la oración "Misión a Mewni" hicieron que entendiera el porque del actuar de su amigo -Oh... Ya veo cual es el problema- dijo frotándose la nuca y soltando un pequeño suspiro.

Marco asintió lentamente, consciente de que ella sabia la razón de su actuar, hacia mucho él le había contado los sucedido con la rubia de corazones y el como reencontrarse con ella le parecía una situación de por mas incomoda debido al tiempo que llevaban separados.

-Esto no suena bien, Sam... Nada bien! Los Hollow's han estado aumentando el numero de Dimensiones a las que pueden entrar, esa no es buena señal- comento mientras evitaba mirar a la joven a su lado.

Sam se cruzo de brazos -Cierto... Pero no son los Hollow's lo que te tiene así de angustiado- ella lo miro firmemente y Marco no pudo evitar sentirse atrapado.

-...- guardo silencio por un momento antes de suspirar fuertemente -Tienes razón... Ya casi va un año desde la ultima vez que nos vimos... Y temo que ella me tenga algún rencor por eso- el se giro para verla con una mirada dolida, había prometido volverse fuerte para serle de utilidad a Star, pero había pasado tanto tiempo siendo Shinigami que esa promesa acabo consumida por sus inseguridades y por ende ahora la idea de volver a estar frente a Star le aterraba.

-A pasado tiempo, cierto, pero dudo que ella te tenga rencor por eso- Samantha lo miro con empatia y suavizo su expresión para tranquilizarlo -Fueron mejores amigos antes, si vales de algo para ella entonces seguro todo regresara a ser como fue anteriormente- ella le sonrió animadamente.

-No creo que sea así de fácil, Sam... Ya sabes...- el aparto la mirada y un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, sin embargo negó con la cabeza varias veces para quitárselo.

Sam bufo un poco antes de volver a cruzarse de brazos -Bien... Escucha Marco, te dieron la misión de ir a Mewni a proteger a sus habitantes y la de otras dimensiones que podrían verse afectadas cercanas a esta, tu lo que tienes que hacer es eso: "Proteger Mewni". Si te da miedo encontrarte con Star entonces solo has lo que has estado haciendo hasta ahora y punto- exasperada la pelinegras frunció el ceño mirando con reproche a su amigo.

-Pero... Enfocarme en mi trabajo como Shinigami Sustituto no me fue muy bien la ultima vez- dijo de nuevo triste el Diaz. Rápidamente recibió un cómico golpe en la cabeza por parte de la joven frente a él.

Con los ojos en blanco por el enojo Sam le gruño -Tarado! Deja de estar de emo inseguro!... Lo que paso con Jackie ya sucedió y punto! Agradece que la chica pensó que tu cabeza de Emo Frustrado quedo en Mewni y gracias a eso no se entero de nada, ademas ella termino las cosas en buenos términos, ya deja de llorar por eso- ella se volvió a cruzar de brazos pero sin dejar su expresión enojada -En cuanto a Star! No debe de ser el centro de tu mundo ahora, si no quieres verla o algo así entonces céntrate en acabar con los Hollow's antes de que tomen Mewni! Ese es tu trabajo, Marco! Eres un Shinigami ahora!- Marco la miro sobándose la parte golpeada antes de asentir un par de veces y cambiar su expresión a una mas segura de si mismo, sin embargo lo siguiente le hizo perder un poco el desenfoque y sonrojarse de nueva cuenta -Ademas... Si ella te viera ahora, seguro se pondría a babear como si fueras la ultima Coca Cola en el desierto...- dicho eso y logrando su cometido la Shinigami de baja estatura comenzó a reír divertida a costas de la vergüenza del Diaz.

Sin embargo, para el Marco algo de verdad tenían sus palabras en cuanto a que su físico había cambiado. Ya no era el chico delgado como palo de antes, ahora estaba mas musculoso debido a los entrenamientos que llevaba con Sam, no se acercaba en nada a su "Super Cuerpo" de 30 años pero al menos tenia abdominales y brazos fornidos, cuando su familia y amigos lo vieron luego de un par de meses se sorprendieron por ese cambio tan radical en su físico pues al parecer ser Shinigami aumenta la velocidad en que te desarrollas físicamente, era también algo mas alto que antes y su cabello estaba ligeramente mas largo que antes ademas de despeinado, no le agradaba tenerlo así pero cuando corres apresurado a todos lados a matar monstruos come almas no tienes mucho tiempo para un corte de cabello y peinarlo era inútil pues todos los movimientos que hacia lo dejaban desordenado, sin embargo mas de una vez le habían dicho que le quedaba bien pero aveces tus opiniones difieren un poco de la de los demás.

Ambos ahora caminaban hacia el centro de la Sociedad de Almas, el Seireitei, con el objetivo de visitar el Escuadrón 11 para entrenar un poco mas con gente experimentada, Por supuesto tratando de evitar lo mejor que podían al desquiciado Capitán de la División.

Durante el camino Marco sonrió -Gracias, Sammy...- murmuro mirándola por el rabillo del ojo, la joven sonrió de una manera mas ligera.

-Para eso están los amigos- respondió tranquilamente.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Dias después nos encontramos delante de la Academia de Echo Creek, allí el Director de la institución se paraba frente a un Marco en su cuerpo humano, con su ropa de siempre pero con la variante de llevar la capa que River le había dado tiempo atrás, simplemente un decorativo que ya no tenia un valor notorio para él.

-Bueno! De ahora en mas te libero de las ataduras de la Academia y bla bla... Enserio, es la primera vez que enviamos a un alumno a otra dimensión, de quien fue la idea de algo así?- Skeeves miro a los Diaz frente a él.

-Bueno, mi idea era irme así nada mas...- Marco se froto la nuca y se sintió avergonzado por decir algo tan impropio de él.

-Pero decidimos que para que no pierda por completo el año escolar lo mandaríamos a Mewni como un Estudiante de Intercambio- Angie sonrió animada mientras tomaba el block de hojas que era anteriormente de Star solo que el nombre de la chica estaba tachado y encima estaba el nombre de Marco -Entonces solo el programa de intercambio tiene que hacer lo mismo que con ella pero al revés-

-Bueno, parece muy segura de esto así que solo espero no estar enviando a su hijo al abismo- respondió con algo de desinterés y aceptación el Director.

-Bueno, si eso es todo entonces...- Marco hizo amague de sacar sus tijeras dimensionales pero fue detenido por un grito detrás de él y su familia.

-Espera, Marco! Aun no puedes irte!- la voz de Ferguzon llamo su atención y el Moreno sonrió cuando vio a parte de sus amigos junto con un cartel de despedida con ellos.

-Chicos! Vinieron a despedirme- el castaño se acerco a sus dos mejores amigos, estos mismo lo miraron con tristeza pero con pequeñas sonrisas.

-Claro que si, amigo! Pero también queríamos disculparnos... Ya sabes, este ultimo tiempo no hemos estado haciendo nada juntos- Alfonso le sonrió al moreno, sin embargo esa sonrisa decayó un poco -Ademas, estos últimos meses también no fuimos los mejores contigo...-

-Oigan, no tiene que preocuparse por eso... Yo debería disculparme, los eh dejado mucho de lado y no los culpo por estar ofendidos, me comporte como un idiota por culpa de esta cosa- dijo tomando la capa azul que llevaba -Se me subió la fama a la cabeza- agrego soltando una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa.

-Amigo, esta bien- dijo Ferguzon sonriendo ligeramente -Mira, te trajimos esto...- y de su bolsillo saco un pequeño dado de varios lados -...Es el "Dado de la Suerte" te dara suerte en tus aventuras- explico entregándoselo al muchacho.

Marco soltó una pequeña risa entre dientes -Gracias, chicos! Seguro con esto ningún monstruo o algo acabara comiéndome- bromeo y luego choco puños con sus dos amigos.

-Solo para que lo sepas, sigo enfadado contigo, Marco...- Sensei miro con el ceño fruncido y brazos cruzados al moreno.

-Si, lo se... No fui el mejor contigo, Sensei...- el castaño bajo la cabeza y soltó un suspiro triste -Lamento haberte menospreciado de esa manera y de disculparme justo ahora y no antes... Por eso tengo esto para ti!- y de su bolso saco una capa roja con una "S" bordad.

Sensei lo miro un momento, antes de tomarla entre sus manos y exclamar -Voy a extrañarte de verdad, Hermano! Pero se que estarás bien, te has vuelto muy fuerte!- con lagrimas en los ojos dio un fuerte apretón de manos con Marco quien apretó con todas sus fuerza.

-Oye... Yo también tengo algo para ti- en ese momento Marco se giro para mirar a Janna quien le sonrió tranquilamente como siempre mientras sacaba una tarjeta de su bolsillo.

-Que?! Desde cuando la tienes, Janna?!- exclamo alarmado mientras tomaba su tarjeta de crédito. Janna solo lo miro misteriosamente.

-No preguntes si no quieres saber la respuesta...- y con eso paso a paso fue alejándose de Marco.

Este se estremesio después de eso -...Esa chica da mas miedo que un Hollow...- murmuro mientras negaba con la cabeza y ahora si sacaba sus Tijeras Dimensionales y abria un portal a Mewni -Bueno! Ahora si, nos vemos luego amigos...- dijo lentamente le muchacho mientras miraba a todos por ultima vez.

-Pero yo sigo sin entenderlo! Estamos dejando a Marco abandonar la escuela?! Eso esta bien? Acaso es siquiera legal?!- Rafael se tomo la cabeza desconcertado por todo lo que estaba pasando, Angie rápidamente trato de tranquilizarlo.

-No te preocupes, Marco necesita esto, Cariño... Ya saber, como sus propias vacaciones en Francia- dijo ella traquilizadoramente.

-Pero sigo sin entenderlo...- respondió aun mas confundido el hombre de la camisa amarilla.

Sin embargo Marco no presto mas atención a los delirios de su padre y se encamino hacia el portal con la intensión de cruzarlo... Y entre despedidas y una ultima mirada a sus amigos y familia así lo hizo.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Al otro lado, el castaño sonrió cuando el aire natural de las tierras de Mewni golpeo de nueva cuenta su nariz... había pasado tiempo desde la ultima vez que estuvo allí...

-Y nada parece haber cambiado... Solo esperemos que así sea- agrego al final con algo de vacilación, sin embargo se centro en buscar algo en especifico en su bolso.

Al encontrarlo lo tomo entre sus manos. Se trataba de una caja de metal color negro puro que al abrirlo contenía dos pequeñas esferas comestibles y una nota en un pequeño bolsillo en la tapa, Marco lo tomo primero y luego comenzó a leerlo.

 _-De Kurotsuchi Mayuri a Marco Diaz:_

 _Lee bien esta nota si no quieres morir de alguna manera con es píldora que estoy por darte, mocoso._

 _Dentro de esta pequeña caja hay dos píldoras, una roja y otra azul. Toma la Azul y cometela, antes de tragártela saca un pequeño frasco del compartimiento secreto bajo estas píldoras y bebe un poco de su contenido._

 _Una vez lo hagas tu cuerpo humano asimilara tus poderes de Shinigami por lo que aun siendo un humano podrás ser un Shinigami a la vez, cree esto a petición del Capitán Comandante con la idea de que de esta forma te sera mas practico tu estadía en Mewni, no tendrás que estar al pendiente de donde cae tu cuerpo._

 _Cuida donde dejas esa pastilla Roja si no quieres quedar de esa manera toda tu vida y procura beber lo justo y no acabártelo._

Tras leer la nota, Marco miro la pequeña píldora con algo de inseguridad, no podían culparlo Mayuri no era de los Científicos mas confiables. Sin embargo por la misión engullo el comestible y luego aun con él en su boca busco el liquido que tendría que beber.

Una vez hizo eso su cuerpo se ilumino por completo.

Primero fue una luz blanca que ascendió para volverse azul y celeste, Marco sintió su cuerpo mas ligero como cuando era Shinigami y eso lo lleno de alivio pues el loco Capitán no lo había matado. Una vez todo el desborde de poder desapareció Marco se encontró en su forma de Shinigami (Como en el Prologo).

Sin embargo lo que lo altero fue un rugido muy característico que lo hizo girarse... Pero en lugar de sentir miedo ante la enorme bestia, él sonrió con emoción...

-Parece que voy a estar muy ocupado nada mas llegar- murmuro mientras guardaba con seguridad la caja metálica y se colgaba su bolso al hombro. Tras eso, sin vacilación salto hacia el enorme monstruo un forma de hombre lobo -Es mejor así!- exclamo con una gran sonrisa mientras desenfundaba su Sellada Zanpakuto.

Era mejor así... No quería ver... No tenia las agallas para hacerlo, ya no... Pero sabia que tarde o temprano se reencontrarían... Era una verdad inevitable por ese baile...

* * *

 **Y aqui esta la continuacion de este fic, disculpen quienes lo esperaban pero como dije no pensaba hacer una continuacion... Principalmente porque no tenia una idea clara de que hacer con la historia, estaba entre hacer que Marco viviera la historia de BLEACH, solo la de SVLFDM o algo original, pero me decidi por la segunda opcion aunque como quedo claro con varias cosas de BLEACH.**

 **Eso si, es probable que Marco tenga a Zangetsu de Ichigo pero con unos cuantos cambios, esto porque me gusta dicha Zanpakuto y porque soy malicimo haciendo cosas originales.**

 **Aunque puede que cambie de opinion pues voy a tener mucho tiempo para escribir hasta que tenga de nuevo internet... Maldita economia actual :'v**

 **Bueno, espero que la idea les guste y los veo la proxima! :D**


	3. Capitulo 2

_**"Un Shinigami en Mewni"**_

 **...**

 **-Capitulo 2-**

 **"Ningún Buen Encuentro"**

 _El silencio predominaba en ese eterno espacio en blanco. Mirando a todos lados Marco trato de distinguir alguna figura con la que interactuar... Pero nada... O eso parecía hasta que girando por tercera vez a su derecha puedo verlo..._

 _Era una figura diminuta por la distancia que los separaba pero podía notarse que era humana... o al menos eso parecía._

 _-Oye!- Marco trato de avanzar pero no importaba cuanto caminara, la distancia entre ellos no se acortaba -Porque diablos me pasa esto?- frunció el ceño y se detuvo en su lugar. Prestando atención a la figura noto que esta lo miraba, le pareció inquietante, un miedo que surge de algo desconocido eso era lo que sentía también._

 _Vio al ser alzar lentamente su mano derecha, como sucedería en una película de terror cuando el fantasma esta por matar al desafortunado personaje que tiene delante. El moreno se puso en guardia esperando que algo sucediera._

 _Sin embargo, el ataque no vino de frente... El miedo lo petrifico y sintió ganas de saltar de un grito cuando una mano se poso dolorosamente sobre su hombro izquierdo. Lo hizo girarse por completo y ese horrible sentimiento solo se multiplico cuando vio dos ojos oscuros de irises violetas mirarlo intensamente, era solo en eso en donde se enfocaba su propia vista siempre que esto sucedía..._

 _-_ _ **No estas listo todavía... Sigues siendo patético...-**_ _La voz de esa cosa era muy parecida a la suya, sin embargo en ella también había una distorsión que lo desconcertaba, otra voz que se superponía a la suya y que recordaba de algún lado, pero en ese momento su cabeza solo se ponía en blanco._

 _Atino a decir algo pero nuevamente, como cada vez que hacia esto, una enorme capa de Poder Espiritual salia de detrás del monstruo, una de color negro y morado, que acababa por cubrirlo dando como terminada ese encuentro entre ambos._

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Abrió los ojos lentamente poco después de regresar a la realidad. Llevaba tiempo intentando acceder al "Nombre" del alma de su Zanpakuto, pero no importaba cuanto intentara el resultado era el mismo, encontrarse con esa figura, tenerla en frente y que le digiera patético antes de que esa manta de energía los cubriera y luego lo obligara a despertar.

Soltando un suspiro derrotado el muchacho se puso de pie de la piedra en donde se había sentado hacia rato -No tiene caso seguir intentándolo hoy...- se dijo así mismo mientras comenzaba a caminar de nuevo hacia el pueblo que rodeaba el castillo de los Butterflys.

Ya habían pasado unos cuatro días desde que Marco había llegado a Mewni y las cosas parecían de momento relativamente fáciles, cierto era que había muchos Hollow's rondando el reino Butterfly y daba gracias a su suerte de que estos no atacaran también otros reinos cercanos, pero la posibilidad estaba allí así que era algo para tratar mas adelante.

De momento los Hollow's no habían aparecido por ningún lado o al menos no escuchaba algún grito de pánico de un desafortunado Mewmano que estuviera siendo atacado.

También para el moreno fue una sorpresa que los Mewmanos pudieran ver Hollow's tanto como él cuando fue 100% humano, pero lo atribuía a la magia que predominaba en esta dimensión, dicha suposición la tomo de Samantha quien pensó que Marco podía ver Hollow's siendo humano debido a su contacto con Star y a su estadía en Mewni tiempo atrás.

Pero dejando eso de lado, Marco se encamino al pueblo a paso tranquilo, uno que en los últimos días pocas veces tenia. Al llegar allí se paseo por todos lados en una secreta rutina de guardia que había comenzado, miraba todo con cautela pero también tomándose su tiempo para disfrutar de las cosas que le rodeaban.

No había estado en Mewni en mucho tiempo pero el lugar no había cambiado relativamente nada, solo unos cuantos puestos por aquí y por allá, con Mewmanos paseando sin mucho problema o trabajando con energía, era un lugar pacifico al parecer -Si no fuera por la comida...- murmuro con algo de disgusto, no le disgustaba el Maíz... Pero que sea la comida mas elaborada entre todas las demás comenzaba a cansarlo un poco.

Su camino por el mercado lo llevo a un lugar entre toda la gente en donde se podía ver en todo su esplendor el castillo de la familia real, dicho castillo podía verse desde todos lados pero era en ese lugar donde toda la magnitud de la estructura podía fácilmente deslumbrarte.

Sin embargo, al Shinigami Sustituto solo le genero una opresión en el pecho y un recuperado sentimiento de auto reprimenda por su cobarde actuar. Suspirando volvió a murmurar -Deja de afligirte por esto... No tiene importancia...- trataba como podía de convencerse pero no lo lograba.

Fue en ese momento que algo en el bolsillo de su Hakama lo alarmo, sacandolo de aquellos confines lo miro con detenimiento... Era el aparato que utilizaba para rastrear a los Hollow's, un aparatito pequeño en forma de gema violeta oscura que brillaba mágica y oscuramente.

-No puede ser...- dijo por lo bajo con impacto, el aparato rastreador mostraba el Kanji "Hueco" en un pequeño mapa del pueblo de Mewni pero el lugar exacto lo hizo estremecer... El lugar donde ese peligroso Hollow se encontraba rondando no era otro... Que el Castillo Butterfly... -Diablos!- maldijo mientras se encaminaba con rapidez al lugar.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Su corrida se termino justo frente a las puertas del castillo, al hacerlo una mira pensativa y angustiosa se plasmo en sus facciones y se cuestiono como actuar ante la situación actual.

-"Que debo hacer?"- se pregunto mientras miraba a las puertas del castillo. Podría entrar simplemente y hablar con Moon y River sobre lo que sucedía, ellos seguramente ya deberían de estar al tanto de monstruos con mascaras blancas comiendo gente... Ese era su lado racional pensando... Otro lado comandando mayormente por su deseo y hormonas le hacían inclinarse por la segunda opción; Ir a ver a Star para pedirle ayuda y a su ves... Verla de nuevo... Pero no podía... No quería sucumbir ante esos deseos, era peligrosos hacer algo así... Ademas de incomodo... -No puedo hacerlo... Seria repentino...- apretó los puños y su ceño se frunció.

 _ **-Pero quieres verla, no?... Hazlo, Mocoso... No seas patético...-**_ Nuevamente su voz demoníaca lo atosigaba en situaciones como esta, insitandolo de manera poco practica a ser, como el decía, menos "Patético". No conocía del todo que era esa voz persistente en su cabeza pero tenia sus suposiciones.

Frunciendo aun mas su ceño, Marco miro a lo alto del castillo y sintió ligeramente, porque aun no era muy bueno, el poder interior de Star. No estaba lejos, pero aun se discutía internamente si debía de hacer lo que pensaba hacer... Sin embargo y para si disgusto interno él seguía siendo un puberto en pleno desarrollo y en su mente el querer ver a Star fue mas grande que su sensates.

-Porque siento que voy a arrepentirme de esto?...- murmuro resignado mientras daba un gran salto hacia donde se encontraba la energía de Star. Sin darse cuenta uno de los guardias del castillo logro verlo encaminarse hacia donde estaba la princesa.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Entre las altas torres del castillo Butterfly, una de las mas pequeñas sobresalía entre todas pues era el cuarto de nada mas ni nada menos que la Princesa de Mewni, Star Butterfly. La rubia de corazones en las mejillas se encontraba sentada frente a su gran cama, en su mano tenia un burrito y sin ningún problema perturbando su paz cantaba la canción que dedicada a dicho alimento.

-Oh! Oh! Ooh! Burrito! Burrito... Jamas te dejare mi lindo Burritoo!...- con los ojos cerrados la princesa cantaba la canción despreocupada de lo que le rodeaba, por lo que no noto cuando un par de suaves pisadas resonaron levemente en el borde de su ventana.

Marco había llegando a su ventana sin mucho problema gracias a su, relativamente, nuevos poderes de Shinigami. Miro para los lados y encontró a la Princesa que estaba buscando, sin embargo quedo embobado al verla, nada raro teniendo en cuenta que no se veían desde hacia tiempo.

La rubia no había tenido enormes cambios como él, seguía teniendo el cabello dorado tan largo como siempre, su piel blanca y los lindos corazones rosados en sus mejillas, tal vez su figura era ligeramente mas definida que la ultima vez pero no de forma radical como le sucedió a él, sin embargo para Marco ella seguía tan hermosa y radiante como la ultima vez que la vio... Pero una sentimiento extraño se implanto en su pecho al verla mas detenidamente, algo había de diferente en ella.

Nego con la cabeza unas cuantas veces para quitarse ese sentimiento incomodo de su ser, ademas de ese sonrojo que comenzaba a calentarse en sus mejillas. Decidido dio a conocer su presencia.

-Hola, Star!- saludo con una sonrisa aparentemente despreocupada en su rostro mientras se paraba frente a la Princesa. Pero la respuesta no fue la esperada pues la joven se sobresalto soltando un pequeño grito y Marco alzo su mano con rapidez mientras tomaba aun en el aire el Burrito que ella le lanzo a la cara -Star! No te dige que no desperdiciaras la comida?!- pregunto con reproche.

-Y yo no te dije que no entraras en... Eh?! MARCO?!- Star abrió los ojos sorprendida mientras miraba al moreno frente a ella -Super Unicornios! Que hacer aquí? Como llegaste? Y que traes puesto?- la chica lo señalo con el dedo, demasiado desconcertada como para dejar de preguntar cosas, pero en su tono Marco tambien noto mucho nerviosismo e incomodidad.

-Oh! Bueno... Resulta que...- Marco se froto la nuca sin saber que decir en ese momento, en ese instante se había dado cuenta que no tenia una explicación clara del porque de su presencia en Mewni, sabia que los Mewmanos por su cercanía a la Magia eran capaces de ver Hollow's pero ellos lo atribuían a una nueva casta de Monstruos que había aparecido de la nada, no de seres que venían de una dimensión aparte -Resulta que... Extrañaba este lugar!... Si, es eso- él le sonrió lo mejor que pudo a la rubia mientras ideaba su momentánea mentira -...Lo extrañaba tanto que decidí venir y quedarme por un tiempo- al terminar soltó una pequeña risa que intento ser natural, pero fallo.

Star atino a decirle algo pero el sonido de la cadena del baño se escucho seguido de alguien cantando la misma canción que la Butterfly cantaba hacia un momento. Del aparente baño Tom surgió despreocupadamente.

-Tom?- se pregunto Marco ladeando un poco la cabeza.

-Marco?... Hey, Marco!- el demonio le sonrió contento de volverlo a ver luego de tanto tiempo. El Lucitor al igual que Star no había cambiado mucho.

-Tiempo sin verte, Tom!- saludo con el mismo animo el Diaz, fue entonces que su guardia se alzo y alarmado se giro a una gran velocidad tomando de la muñeca a la figura que se lanzaba sobre él a la par que colocaba su otra mano en la superficie blindad del abdomen para lanzarla al otro lado de la habitación, afortunadamente para el atacante cayo sobre la cama de Star rompiéndola en el proceso.

Por su lado, Star y Tom miraban con sorpresa al Diaz por su rápida reacción cuando la robusta caballero se lanzo sobre él para reducirlo.

-Intruso!- exclamaron otro Caballeros entrando por la ventana y la puerta de la habitación, incluso a atontada caballero salio de los escombros que fueron la cama de Star, aun enredada en las sabanas.

-Que? No, esperen!- la chica de los corazones se puso de pie con la intención de detener a los soldados que la custodiaban pero fue detenida cuando un grupo la rodeo protectoramente a ella y a Tom -Dije que se detengan! Es solo Marco!- pero sus palabras caían en oídos sordos.

-Enserio no quería que mi primer momento aquí fuera de esta manera...- Dijo el ojimarron mientras negaba desganado con la cabeza. El muchacho dio un paso atrás con precaución cuando los guardias apuntaron sus lanzas hacia él -Vamos, chicos... No quiero herirlos, enserio...- él alzo sus manos para tratar de calmarlos. El grupo de Caballeros e incluso Star y Tom lo miraron curiosos por un momento antes de que los guardias comenzaran a reír por lo que acaba de decir -De que se ríen? El mismo Rey de Mewni me dijo que podía llegar a ser un caballero así que tengo el nivel suficiente para acabarlos a todos... Incluso me dio esta capa- de entre las ropas de su Kimono negro Marco saco su capa celeste, sin embargo las risas solo se intensificaron.

Sus mejillas se tornaron roja de vergüenza y pensó en que les daba tanta gracia, sabia que aquella capa no le importaba ya, pero se espero que tuviera al menos un peso en el Reino -"Tal vez... No estaba tan equivocado cuando supuse que esto no vale nada..."- bajando un poco la mirada Marco miro de reojo a sus amigos y los vieron esquivarlo, parecían avergonzados también -"Entonces, si no vale nada..."- suspiro ligeramente antes de fruncir el ceño cuando la mujer Caballero hablo.

-Jajaja! Tiene una "capa"... Vamos, chico, no nos hagas reír de esa forma jajaja!- la mujer sintió que el aire abandonaba sus pulmones debido a la risa, pero de un segundo a otro las risas se detuvieron y el aire les falto por otro motivo... Miedo y Peligro.

Mirando al Diaz de nuevo, todos vieron que ahora tenia una mirada mas seria y dura en su rostro. Sorprendidos miraron como el alzaba su mano derecha con lentitud y de esta un brillo ligeramente azulado, lentamente lo acerco a su mano izquierda juntando ambas palmas para después separarlas con rapidez.

Star y Tom abrieron sus ojos con enorme sorpresa cuando en la mano derecha de Marco apareció una barra exagonal y larga de energía color violacia - **Bakudo #62:** _ **Hyapporakan!**_ \- lo oyeron murmurar y como si de una lanza se tratara lanzo la barra hacia el grupo de Caballeros.

Sorprendidos trataron de escudarse y proteger a Tom y a Star, pero el aparente ataque no iba en dirección a ellos si no a solo los Caballeros que aumentaron su sorpresa cuando la barra se repartió en muchas otras mas pequeñas.

Ambos, príncipe y princesa, cerraron los ojos esperando algún tipo de dolor, pero cuando no lo sintieron los abrieron lentamente.

-No... No puede ser...- murmuro Tom tan sorprendido como Star, algo normal con la imagen frente a ellos pues lo que veían ahora era a todos los Caballeros que los rodeaban hacia un momento clavados en la pared detrás de ellos, ninguno aparentemente herido pero si completamente inmovilizados.

-No me subestimen, montón de idiotas...- gruño el moreno llamando la atención de sus dos amigos. Ambos lo miraron sin creerse que ese chico delante de ellos podría ser Marco Diaz, el Chico Seguridad que no habían visto hacia casi un año -Ahora, llevenme con la reina Moon si no les es molestia... Debí haber hecho eso desde el principio- gruño negando con la cabeza ante su propio mal juicio.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

-No puedo creer que ayas dicho una cosa así, River...- Moon negó con la cabeza un par de veces mientras llevaba su mano enguantada a la frente, su bajito marido la miro avergonzado.

-Lo siento, Cariño... Pero no me espere que Marco regresara alguna vez...- el se encogió de hombros sonriendo con nerviosismo, la Reina de cabello celeste claro lo fulmino con la mirada.

Soltando un suspiro la mujer volvió a mirar al joven frente a ellos. Hacia no mas de unos 10 minutos el Moreno, su hija y un par de Caballeros se habían presentado con la escusa de que el joven quería hablar con ellos, ambos reyes se habían mostrado sorprendidos por la aparición repentina del Humano pero también intrigados por la vestimenta que poseía y el espadón en su espalda. Luego de una pequeña explicación por parte de ambos Caballeros los reyes comenzaron a discutir la situación.

Suspirando nuevamente Moon miro con el ceño fruncido y actitud firme al muchacho humano -Lo siento, Marco. Pero de esa forma no funcionan las cosas...- Dijo la estoica mujer.

Marco solo frunció un poco el ceño antes de hablar -Lo se, pero a lo que vengo es...- Fue interrumpido por la robusta mujer Caballero, que un poseía un pedazo de pared en su espalda y un par de esas barras de energía clavadas inofencivamente en sus hombros.

-Ser un Caballero solo por tener un "Mantel para la Merienda", suena tonto el solo decirlo- dijo la mujer mirando con el ceño fruncido al Humano. Marco le devolvió la mirada, ahora sorprendido y confundido.

-Espera... Esto es...- incrédulo alzo la "Capa" en su mano derecha -...Es solo un Mantel?- pregunto sin salir de su estado de incredulidad. En su interior algo comenzaba a arder oscuramente.

-Oh, si! Ese es el Mantel para la Merienda... Tengo uno para los Camarones incluso- River sonrió despreocupado mientras sacaba un pequeño mantel dorado con una "C" en él, Moon volvió a suspirar exasperada por la actitud de su esposo.

-Quieres decir... Que esto si fue por lastima...- el murmullo salio lento y bajo de Marco, sus ojos estaba abiertos por su estupor actual; se sentía como un idiota justo en ese momento, como todo un imbécil, luego de tanto tiempo esos sentimientos que creyó nunca volvería a sentir regresaron, solo para hacerlo sentir mas miserable... Como aquella vez en su cuarto cuando se dio cuenta de la realidad. Entre su murmullo pasmoso y triste, Star lo miro con preocupación, aperas del tiempo sin verse y del cambio aparente en Marco, decirle algo asi como si nada a alguien era preocupante. Sin embargo, ella se mantuvo al margen y sus padre volvieron a hablar.

-Lo siento, Marco... Pero volverte Caballero no es tan fácil- dijo River con una actitud mas seria y firme, Moon lo apoyo luego.

-Tiene razón, Marco. Ser Caballero es mucho mas difícil de lo que crees, se tiene que entrenar años para llegar a ser uno- la Reina miro al joven seriamente, pero no pudo evitar sentir algo de pena al verlo de esa forma, tan desconcertado como herido.

-La reina tiene razón, niño... Ni siquiera has sido un Escudero- comento con hostilidad el delgaducho Caballero que los acompañaba mirando tambien al humano de las ropas negras.

-"Pero aun sin esos años él los venció a todos..."- Star frunció el ceño mientras miraba al par de Caballeros con silencioso reproche, sin embargo su batalla interna en ese momento le impedía decir alguna palabra a favor del moreno.

-Eso es! Puedes volverte un Escudero!- exclamo River con renovada emoción, pero Marco siguio sumido en sus pensamientos -Podemos enviarlo con Sir Explota la Vida! Ese viejo Loco!- Moon aparto un poco la mirada con incomodidad antes de susurrarle a su marido.

-Em... River... Explota la Vida... Exploto y dejo esta vida hace tiempo...- dijo ella, River abrió los ojos con incertidumbre.

-Quieres decir que... Oh...- volvió a sentarse derecho en su silla cuando Moon le asintió confirmando su suposición.

-Star! Ya que no tenemos un Caballero para que Marco sea Escudero porque no se queda contigo y así pueden ponerse al día luego de casi un año sin verse- la Reina le sonrió a su hija, sin embargo también quería sacarse de encima la situación en la que estaban en ese momento.

Marco no mostró cambio alguno en su actitud ante lo dicho por la Reina de Mewni, en cambio Star se sobresalto mientras negaba con la cabeza y las manos un par de veces -Que?! No, no, Espera! Ya se de quien puede ser escudero!- ella dijo mientras sonreía nerviosamente.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Minutos después, el par de "Mejores Amigos" se encontraba bajando por unas largas escaleras en espiral hacia los confines del subsuelo del castillo. Entre ellos ni una palabra salia de sus bocas y el aire era demasiado incomodo, tan tenso que podría cortarse con un cuchillo sin mucho esfuerzo.

Marco iba callado en ese momento y por lo que parecía no pretendía decir palabra alguna en todo el trayecto hacia donde Star lo estaba llevando, tan silenciado por sus pensamientos estuvo que ni siquiera les dijo a los Reyes del "porque?" estaba en el castillo y en Mewni en general.

- _ **KEAJAJAJAJAJAJA! REALMENTE ERES PATÉTICO, MOCOSO! TANTO COMO PARA QUE TE DEN UN MANTEL COMO RECOMPENSA POR NO HACER NADA! KEAJAJAJAJAJAJA!**_ \- en su cabeza, aquella voz reía como si la miseria del moreno fuera el mejor chiste que alguna vez le contaron, dicha voz provenía de nada mas que una neblina negra y violeta. Su figura no estaba presente como en los sueños.

-"No puede ser... Realmente me la dieron por lastima al final?..."- Su expresión decayó nuevamente sintiendo que su ser se hundía en pena y vergüenza hacia si mismo.

- _ **Y que esperabas? Que al entrar en ese cuarto la rubia te saltara encima y te llenara de besos mientras gritaba cuanto te había extrañado?... KEAAJAJAJAJAJA! Como si esas cosas pasaran!**_ \- la voz nuevamente taladro su cabeza y esas palabras dolieron aun mas pues era lo que él, como un idiota egocéntrico, esperaba que pasara. No podía creer que aun con todo el tiempo que estuvo entrenando y mejorando su persona llegara a querer que algo así sucediera... Seguía siendo un crió al fin y al cabo.

-"Salí de la nada... Fue estúpido pensar que algo así sucedería..."- volvió a pensar mientras alzaba un poco su mirada, entre los cabellos de su largo y desordenado flequillo puedo ver a Star mirando por sobre el hombro, rápidamente la vio mirar al frente. -Lo siento, Star...- dijo con voz baja y apagada, podía notarse también algo nerviosa y avergonzada -No quise caer en tu vida tan derrepen...-

-Pff... Si, bueno. Ya lo superamos...- dijo la Butterfly de los corazones rápidamente antes de mirar de nuevo al frente.

Nuevamente un puñal se clavo en el pecho del Diaz, esa contestación tan fría y directa le había dolido, mas de lo que le hubiera gustado. Realmente no debió aceptar la misión, sabia que Star no querría verlo pero no espero que lo tratara de esta forma.

Nuevamente un silencio sepulcral cayo sobre ellos, solo el sonido de sus pisadas resonaba como si fuera una especie de taladro para ambos.

-Entonces... Que dice Jackie de todo esto?- pregunto luego de un momento Star, demasiado sofocada incluso para ella misma quien estaba tratando de mantener ese silencio.

Marco la volvió a mirar entre los desordenados cabellos de su flequillo, sus ojos se cerraron por un momento antes de responder; No sabia exactamente que le pasaba a Star, pero realmente estaba haciendo un excelente trabajo si lo que quería era herirlo.

-No es como que a ella le importe...- dijo en un tono ligeramente hostil. Star lo miro inexpresiva pero internamente desconcertada -...Rompimos no hace mas de un par de meses...- él aparto la mirada de ella y Star volvió a mirar al frente.

-Oh, bueno... Es una pena...- respondió sin cambiar su expresión y tono serios. Marco frunció un poco el ceño ante su repuesta -Y... Que hay de tu ropa? Y esa espada en tu espalda? Es acaso un disfraz para lucirte?- nuevamente volvió a cuestionar y a Marco se le formo una vena en la frente ante lo que acababa de decir.

-"Lucirme? LUCIRME?! Crees que esto es solo para lucirme?! Maldita idiota! Tengo esta ropa y espada porque quería serte de utilidad! PARA PROTEGERTE, MIERDA!"- internamente todas esas eran las palabras que Marco quería gritarle a Star en la cara, pero se contuvo, se contuvo como lo vino haciendo con ella desde el día en que se conocieron. Rápidamente para no explotar y mandarla al quinto carajo pensó en cambiar el tema.

-Entonces... Tom y Tu...?- Dejo la pregunta al aire fingiendo una actitud picara para que Star se centrara en la respuesta y no en las preguntas que había hecho con anterioridad.

-Sep!- la respuesta fue rápida y dura. Al final para Marco la cura fue peor que la enfermedad. Esa respuesta realmente fue dura y antes de que pudiera decir algo ella se volvió a adelantar -Mira! Ya llegamos!- ella exclamo con ánimos, como si hubieran llegado a la solución del problema actual, había tanto alivio en sus palabras que a Marco eso solo lo enfermo mas.

Y con un simple empujón la puerta se abrió y con ello vino una pregunta a la cabeza de Marco mientras sus oídos se llenaban con la risa victoriosa de un extraño hombre nadando en una montaña de ropa.

 _-"Esto debe ser una puta broma!"-_

* * *

 **Y aqui estoy! Con un nuevo capitulo de esta nueva serie que comenze! Como veran, las cosas al final si van segun el canon de la serie pero no se preocupen! Cosas propias tambien sucederan asi como cambios en la actitud de los personajes... Ya vimos que Marco tiene algo mas de caracter, aunque lo guarda de momento... De momento...**

 **Quiero darle las gracias a los que le dieron a FAV y Follow, realmente no me espere que tuviera 10 fav's y 11 Follow's con solo 2 capitulos, tres serian si no hubiera borrado la nota que deje sobre los Review's... Oh, cierto! No les di las gracias a los que dejaron Review antes! Lo siento, esa vez estaba muy cansado y basicamente estaba escribiendo los comentarios finales en automatico por eso se me paso eso jejeje Sorry!**

 **Bueno... Espero que les gustara el capitulo, yo trate de hacer otra cosa pero al final solo se me ocurrio esto jeje... Como sea, espero le den Fav y Follow ademas de dejar un pequeño Review, enserio, no lo sabia pero cosas como esas te llenan de animo para seguir escribiendo! Asi que jejeje...**

 **Sin mas que decir, nos vemos en la siguiente parte del capitulo 8A de la serie original! Ta' Luego! xD**


	4. Capitulo 3

_**ccc...(Creo que con esto si quedara bien puesto el titulo :v)...**_

* * *

 _ **"Un Shinigami en Mewni"**_

 **...**

 **-Capitulo 3-**

 **"Charla Entre Butterfly's"**

Marco en ese momento estaba muy absorto en su desconcierto, lo suficiente para que las presentaciones y llamadas de atención entre la princesa y el Caballero quedaran en segundo plano por un momento... Solo el nombre del hombre de ojos azules y piel bronceada llego a sus oídos, "Sir Lavabo"... Fueron el empujón y las siguientes palabras de Star lo que lo sorprendieron.

-Bueno, estoy aquí porque te tengo un Escudero!- su sonrisa y voz sonaron especialmente crueles para el Diaz, la chica sonó feliz de por quitárselo de encima.

Marco la miro con ojos abiertos a mas no poder, era todo esto real? Realmente su mejor amiga estaba tratando de dejarlo como si nada en lo que era el sótano del castillo? Entre un montón de ropa sucia y un aparente viejo loco?... Su pecho dolió en ese momento, un nuevo peso mucho mayor a los anteriores cayo sobre él... Realmente dolía porque no era lo mismo que saber que esa "Capa" era en realidad un Mantel, esta era su amiga, SU MEJOR AMIGA! Sacándoselo de encima como si no fuera nada mas que un estorbo!

Sus puños se apretaron y su ceño se frunció al instante, aceptaba que el caer en su vida sin previo aviso no fue lo mejor que pudo hacer... Pero esto era demasiado... Porque diablos le importaba esto de todos modos? Él no iba a quedarse aquí! Él venia a matar ese Hollow que rondaba el estúpido Castillo y nada mas! Volvería a sus rondas por los alrededores del pueblo y eso seria todo...

Pero no le dejaría las cosas fáciles a su "Amiga"...

-De que hablas, Star? Me dejaras como Escudero del tipo de la Lavandería?- su voz trato de sonar lo mas seria posible, pero cierto rencor se filtro. Star no pareció notarlo o decidió ignorarlo.

-Claro, él es super genial!- la Butterfly sonrió animada, a Marco le enfermo.

-Pero es el sótano del castillo!- su voz comenzaba a tener algo mas de fuerza.

-En realidad es el Sub-Sotano! Seguro te encantara, no te deprimas!- ella trato de tranquilizarlo con una sonrisa pero el Diaz solo se encontraba mas enojado.

Marco bajo un poco su cabeza, su flequillo sombreo su mirada y frunció los labios pues si apretaba los dientes seguro su enojo haría que de tanto presionarlos se rompieran.

Enserio quería sacárselo de encima, eh? Al final si quería eso... Realmente dolía, mucho, pero no podía evitar sentirse traicionado. Había entrenado durante meses con la intensión de volverse mas poderoso para ella, para brindarle el apoyo y protección que no pudo darle aquella vez cuando Toffee por poco y la mata, pero de verdad todo eso fue en vano?

Gruñendo, Marco tomo su decisión, si ella no lo quería a su lado entonces no tenia porque importarle! Mirando a Lavabo el dio un paso al frente y miro firmemente al Caballero -Bien, Lavabo! Te conseguiste un Escudero!- su voz dejo escapar todo su enojo y Star se sorprendió ante su respuesta.

No se espero que él aceptara y por su tono supo que se había pasado, espero que tratara de hacerla cambiar de opinión pero esto no. Sin embargo era tarde, ella quería esto, al menos una gran parte de ella lo quería pero esa pequeña parte que no, no puedo evitar sentirse enojada. Lo quería con ella, de verdad! Por eso estaba tan conflictiva justo ahora.

Cerrando los ojos y apartando la mirada ella se giro -Bien! Espero que te diviertas entre toda esta ropa sucia!- dijo ella ofendida y Marco solo se enojo mas por eso, porque diablos ella debería ester ofendida?! Era él el que injustamente se quedaría lavando estúpidos calcetines!

-Bien! También diviértete metiendo tu lengua en el esófago de Tom!- su respuesta la desencajo inmediatamente, sonrojada no se espero esa respuesta tan osada e impropia del Diaz. Gruñendo ruidosamente se dio media vuelta y se retiro dando fuertes pisadas para desaparecer del Sub-Sótano dando un portazo.

Sir Lavabo miro la riña con interés, era tan raras las ocasiones en las que veía situaciones como esta que deseo tener un tarro de palomitas de Maíz solo para estar mas cómodo viendo la discusión. Sin embargo y para su disgusto esta termino demasiado rápido y ahora tenia que regresar a su trabajo de darle su nueva y primera misión a su Escudero recién llegado.

-Marco Diaz...- el Caballero miro con detenimiento al humano vestido de negro y sonrió enigmáticamente... Hacia tiempo que no veía ropas como esas -Espero que estés ansioso por comenzar tu trabajo como Escudero de la Lavandería!- el hombre se mostró orgulloso al decir esas palabra, sin embargo Marco no mostró emoción alguna.

-Seeh... Solo dime que diablos tengo que hacer- gruño en respuesta mientras sacaba el rastreador de Hollow's de su bolsillo para comprobar la posición de su objetivo.

-Bien! Tu primer trabajo como Escudero sera... Limpiar el atrapa pelusa! Un trabajo que creo sera de tu nivel!- respondió señalando la enorme maquina frente a ellos.

Marco miro sin interés el enorme artefacto antes de volver su mirada al aparato en su mano, una mirada de sorpresa se mostró en su rostro antes de volver a mirar la maquina.

-Bueno... al final, esa tonta si me ayudo en algo...- murmuro mientras fruncía el ceño...

Lo había encontrado...

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Por los pasillos del castillo iba caminando y refunfuñando una enojada Star, murmurando por lo bajo cosas relacionadas con la aparición repentina del humano que acaba de dejar en el cuarto de la lavandería.

-Oh, oye Star, por que no le das un trabajo a Marco... Claro, mamá se lo daré... Y yo como buena gente le doy un trabajo pero resulta que no le gusta pero al final acepta!... Decídete de una maldita vez!- ella exclamo alzando los brazos de forma exasperada antes de que en su rostro un fuerte sonrojo se apoderara de sus mejillas -Y YO NO LE METO LA LENGUA EN EL ESÓFAGO A NADIE!- volvió a gritar ahora dándose media vuelta, como si el pronunciador de tal aberrante ofensa estuviera detrás de ella -Estúpido Mar... Aah!- con ese pequeño gritillo final, Star cayo de espaldas al suelo producto de un tropiezo.

Fue en ese momento que la princesa de Mewni se dio cuenta que su caminar la había traído a los bellos paramos de lo que era el Jardín Real del Castillo Butterfly. Desconcertada volvió su vista a lo que sea que se hubiera metido en su camino y la había hecho tropezar.

-Una cadena?- se pregunto desconcertada mirando la pieza de hierro tirada en el suelo.

-Una cadena de Dragón, para ser exactos... La Alta Comisión Mágica si que sabe como hacer que una dama se sienta tan libre- el sarcástico comentario provino de la Tatarabuela de la rubia de corazones, Eclipsa Butterfly.

-Eclipsa? Que hacer aquí?- pregunto la joven mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba a su antepasada -Te dieron un momento al aire libre, eso es genial- agrego ya estando frente a ella.

-Oh, si. Un momento de Relax siempre viene bien para jóvenes hermosas como nosotras...- la mujer de cabello verde rió suavemente ante su broma, sin embargo Star permaneció decaída e indiferente. Ésto Eclipsa lo noto -Pero veo que a ti te urgen los problemas...-

Star frunció el ceño ante lo dicho para luego suspirar exasperada -Mas de los que me gustaría...- dijo dejando caer los hombros con fastidio -Podría sentarme? Sentarme aquí?- pregunto apuntando al lugar que ocupaba su antepasada en ese momento.

Eclipsa le sonrió un poco mas antes de hablar -No, querida. Puedo verme como una mujer fuerte pero las cadenas de Dragón son demasiado pesadas para cualquiera...- la Butterfly menor soltó un pequeño gruñido al oír su negativa -Pero este lugar de aquí tiene tu nombre- agrego antes de que ella acotara algo dando pequeños golpesitos al asiento a su lado.

Star bufo un poco exasperada antes de sentarse al lado de la peliverde -Gracias...- murmuro ligeramente, Eclipsa la miro con su indescifrable sonrisa.

-Ten, porque no alimentas a las aves y me cuentas que te sucede?- propuso mientras le tendía la bolsa con comida para pájaros. Star exaltada y sin prestar mucha atención se la arrebato de las manos.

-Mucho! Mucho me sucede! No se en que piensa la gente al momento de caer de improvisto en tu vida y luego ni agradecen cuando los ayudas!...- lanzo un par de veces los maíces para las aves antes de tomar un puñado y meterselo de lleno a la boca -...Y lo peor de todo es que ademas te insultan diciendo cosas... Cosas raras que no vienen al caso!- nuevamente un sonrojo notorio vino a su rostro cuando recordó lo que le grito Marco antes de que se fuera.

Eclipsa escucho interesada a su extraña y alterada tataranieta, luego de escucharla una ligera risita escapo de sus labios -Así que es eso... Ya tienes suficiente con ser una princesa y ahora resulta que un chico llega a tu vida de improvisto... y uno algo osado por lo que veo- la mujer de cabellos verdes y ojos violetas sonrió de forma sugerente haciendo que la rubia abriera los ojos.

-Que?! No! No, no es nada de eso... al menos ya no... Mira! Es solo Marco! Él llego de la nada hace rato, vino todo vestido de negro y con un espadón en su espalda! Nada mas lo hace para impresionar... Ademas él no tiene nada de osado... Creo...- ella aparto la mirada de su abuela mientras fruncía el ceño y sentía de nuevo ese tonto sonrojo venir a sus mejillas, realmente le había afectado de que siempre correcto Diaz le digiera algo así.

-Marco, eh?... Ropa negra y espadón...- Eclipsa miro al frente con una enigmática aura en ese momento, su sonrisa solo llamo mas la atención de Star -Así que esa fuerte presencia que eh estado sintiendo desde hace unos cuatro días provenía de él... Interesante, muy interesante...- misteriosa como ella solo podía llegar a ser, Eclipsa miro a su nieta quien la miraba desconcertada. Esto la hizo reír nuevamente -Oh, lo olvidaba... Pareces tan seria ahora que me olvide por un momento que eres una niña todavía-

Star enarco una ceja ante toda la palabrería que estaba soltando su tatarabuela en ese momento -De que hablas, Eclipsa? Que presencia? Y que tiene que ver Marco con todo eso?- ella no entendía que tenia que ver Marco con esa dicha "Presencia", ni siquiera podía ser él pues Eclipsa decía que estuvo sintiendo eso desde hacia cuatro días... acaso Marco había estado rondando Mewni sin avisarle?

-Mucho, querida... Aun eres joven para saber de todo esto... o sabrías de todo esto si le hubieras echado un ojo mas en profundidad a mi capitulo... Oscuuurooo...- ella movió los dedos de forma burlona, a Star no le hizo nada de gracia pues todo lo que decía la mujer solo lograba confundirla -...En mi capitulo del Libro de Hechizos menciono algo que resulta ser de mucha importancia, algo que de igual forma es muy peligroso... Hablo del "Mundo Espiritual"- nuevamente, asiendo gala de su desinterés ante temas muy serios, Eclipsa miro con expresión comicamente tétrica e impactante a su nieta de corazones, antes de que todos esos efectos de sombreado y terror desaparecieran tan rápido como llegaron.

La menor ahora miraba a su abuela con una mezcla de confusión y sorpresa -Mundo Espiritual? Quieres decir, un mundo lleno de fantasmas y almas como lo es el Inframundo?- pregunto desconcertada, lo único que se le venia a la cabeza referido a espíritus era el hogar de Tom.

Eclipsa negó un par de veces -No, pequeña. En el Inframundo van las almas que merecen una fuerte reprimenda por los pecados que realizaron en vida, el Mundo Espiritual, o también conocido como La Sociedad de Almas, es una dimensión a la que van las almas que pasan a la otra vida, algo así como el "Cielo" en la cultura Humana, en dicha dimensión también existen seres de tremendo poder... Unos que dejarían a los habitantes de Mewni y a las Butterfly's en vergüenza, solo mi madre fue capaz de enfrentar a uno de esos seres y fue una batalla enormemente devastadora pero al menos acabo bien... por suerte...- la mujer de cabello verde cerro los ojos un momento para recordad cuan herida había acabado su madre cuando por accidente confundió a uno de esos seres con un Monstruo -"Un Kenpachi... Jamas olvidare algo así..."- pensó mientras un escalofrió recorría su espina dorsal. La lucha de su madre con un "Kenpachi" era algo que arrastraría por el resto de su vida.

La Butterfly menor quedo pasmada ante la revelación de una dimensión con un poder tan grande y que ademas resultara una amenaza enorme para Mewni si se les provocaba como había hecho la reina Mewmana -E-Espera! Eso no tiene sentido! Marco no puede estar ligado al mundo Espiritual... El es solo un Humano y nada mas- era imposible que Marco obtuviera un poder como ese, no había forma!

La mujer de ojos violetas miro a la jovencita antes de decir -Veo que no pareces convencida de lo que te digo... Entonces, mostrártelo me parece lo mejor- y sin que Star pudiera detenerla ella movió su dedo indice y lo colo entre medio de las cejas de la rubia de corazones, estos mismos y las picas de la peliverde comenzaron a brillar de color blanco.

Fue entonces que Star lo sintió...

Una presión tan grande que incluso el mar quedaría liviano sobre sus hombros...

-Eso, querida, es "Presión Espiritual" la energía que emana de uno de esos "Seres" a los que se enfrento mi madre Solaría- Eclipsa se mantenía igual que antes, como si esa devastadora presión no la afectara en absoluto.

-Co-Como es... Como es posible... Que no sientas este peso?...- Star apenas podía hablar, apenas podía mantenerse cociente siquiera.

-Años de practica, cariño. Yo ya eh caminado entre esos seres en mis tiempos con mi marido... *Suspiro tranquilo* Las planicies de los distrito son muy hermosas en primavera- ella volvió a suspirar tras decir eso, solo que con una actitud mas melancólica.

-Po-Podrías... Quitármelo?- el cuerpo de Star se doblo hacia delante con la intención de caer estrepitosamente al suelo, la inconsciencia casi abordaba por completo a la pequeña Butterfly. Eclipsa alcanzo a detenerla.

-Oh, si! Lo siento- y repitiendo el gesto la presión desapareció tan rápido como llego.

Star dio una gran bocanada de aire cuando se libero de esa horrorosa sensación, parecía que no había respirado en horas -Que fue lo que sucedió?! De donde salio eso?!- ella pregunto apresuradamente.

-Nada en particular, solo te conecte con el Mundo Espiritual... Sin embargo, esa presión desaparece una vez que eres capaz de Escavar Profundo y tienes un entrenamiento riguroso... es eso o morir, pues solo siendo un alma o cuerpo astral, como quieras llamarlo, puedes eludir esa presión sobre tu cuerpo- Eclipsa se encogió de hombros como si lo dicho fuera lo mas natural del mundo.

La joven de corazones miro a la mujer nuevamente mientras se tranquilizaba -Así que, Marco es uno de esos Seres de los que hablas... Como pudo ser posible algo así? Que tanto a estado haciendo en este ultimo tiempo?- las preguntas azotaban a Star con fuerza, realmente las cosas se le habían ido de las manos en su cabeza solo por una pequeña charla con su Tatarabuela.

-Bueno, cosas pasan en el periodo de tiempo en el que dos personas no vuelven a verse. Sucedió contigo obviamente sucederá con ese jovencito- la mujer de pelo verde sonrió ampliamente ante su entendimiento y Star quedo pensativa por lo dicho.

-Realmente... No estaría mal ponerme al día con él luego de tanto tiempo sin vernos- ella se froto el brazo al momento en que dijo eso. Eclipsa la miro sin perder su sonrisa.

-No parecías muy a gusto con tenerlo aquí al principio, cariño... Acaso ahora quieres estar con él?- pregunto a la rubia, el aura de Eclipsa en ese momento se había vuelto un poco siniestra y fría pues lo mencionado por su nieta no pudo evitar sentirse falso e hipócrita.

Star noto ese cambio y se sintió mal en ese momento, realmente se había comportado como la mierda con Marco hacia un rato y en cierto sentido no sabia exactamente porque. Soltando un suspiro melancólico ella respondió -No lo se... Las cosas han cambiado, como dijiste; "Cosa pasan cuando dos personas no se ven por un tiempo" y... realmente las cosas han cambiado para mi, no se si él me ayude mucho o me sea cómodo tenerlo cerca- la Butterfly menor bajo la mirada con cierta pena, no podía evitar sentirse mal justo ahora.

Eclipsa medito sus palabras un momento antes de volver a su actitud pasiva de siempre -Los amigos existen para estar siempre juntos, Star... Incluso si las cosas cambian allí estarán tus mas fuertes amistades para respaldarte cuando el momento llegue... Ahora la pregunta es: Tu eres la mas fuerte amistad que él tiene? Y si lo eres, lo respaldaras cuando el momento llegue?- la mujer sorprendió a la joven de corazones con esa explosión de sabiduría tan súbita.

El silencio perduro entre ellas por unos segundos, mientras la Butterfly de corazones pensaba en lo que su antepasada había dicho. Ella realmente era la mejor amiga de Marco, o al menos eso creía, pero lo fuera o no él había hecho mucho por alguien deshonesta como ella en el pasado, incluso había venido a ella en primer momento en lugar de ir con su madre al llegar al castillo.

-Creo... Que no fui muy justa con él...- dijo ella ahora mas apenada por sus acciones. Eclipsa le sonrió cariñosa y compasivamente en ese momento.

Alzando una de sus enguantadas manos la mujer de cabellos verdes acaricio la mejilla de la Butterfly menor que la miro con sorpresa ante el súbito gesto de cariño -Errar es de humanos, Star... De Mewmanos en esta ocasión jeje... eres joven y fallaras muchas veces, tantas que perderás la cuenta, pero lo que importa es que aprendas de esos errores y remedies aquellos que hieren a los que están a tu alrededor...- Eclipsa se acerco un poco a la joven y agrego -...Pensar en el bienestar emocional también es algo que una Princesa calificada debe hacer... Sobre todo si se trata del corazón de quienes son tus amigos...- y con esas palabras, mas sabias que las que alguna vez había escuchado de Glossaryck, Star entro en razón... al menos capturando la suficiente racionalidad como para darse cuenta del error que acaba de cometer.

-TIENES RAZÓN! DIABLOS!- rápidamente se separo de su ancestral y dándose media vuelta comenzó a correr en dirección a donde estaba su Mejor Amigo ahora -GRACIAS POR TODO ECLIPSA! TE DEBO UNA! TE DEBO UNA BOLSA LLENA DE CHOCOLATES! AHORA TENGO QUE BUSCAR A MARCO EN LA LAVANDERÍA! NOS VEMOS!- y sin mas empezó a alejarse de la enigmática mujer.

Eclipsa se quedo un momento en silencio, mirándola como si estuviera alejándose en cámara lenta -"Esa niña..."- pensó mientras negaba con la cabeza, antes de que su semblante se volviera mas serio -"Si los Shinigamis mandaron a uno de los suyos a Mewni... Quiere decir que las cosas se están saliendo de control de alguna manera..."- entrecerró los ojos un momento antes se cerrarlos y sonreír despreocupadamente -"...No debería de preocuparme tanto, tal vez y ese chico solo vino aquí para ver a la chica que le gusta... eso me recuerda..."- y saliendo de sus pensamientos ella le grito a su nieta -STAR! RECUERDA QUE LOS BESOS FRANCESES SON PERFECTAMENTE NORMALES EN LAS RELACIONES!- exclamo levando una mano a la altura de su boca para aumentar el sonido de su voz.

-YA DIJE QUE YO NO LE METO LA LENGUA EN EL ESÓFAGO A NADIE!- rugió la abochornada chica antes de desaparecer dentro del castillo solo escuchando la burlona risa de su ancestra alejándose poco a poco. Necesitaba llegar a la lavandería, Rápido!

* * *

 **No tengo idea de como quedo... Pero quedo alv :v**

 **Aquí otro capitulo mas de esta serie, como siempre espero les guste y que las personalidades de los personajes quedaran bien. Realmente este fue un capitulo que me gusto mucho escribir, sobre todo por esos sentimientos que me dio al momento en que vi la escena de Star y Eclipsa, yo creo que ella pudo haber sido mas sabia al momento de aconsejar a Star sobre lo que le sucedía con Marco y de esta forma represento la sabiduría que quería ver en ella, asi que espero les sea de su agrado :)**

 **Ahora, agradezco de corazón a los que dejaron su Review el capitulo anterior, tan pronto me llego el primero al instante me dieron ganar de seguir escribiendo y a este cap lo termine dos días después de subir el anterior solo que espere hasta ahora para subirlo para que de esa forma haya un lapso determinado de tiempo entre capitulo y capitulo y les de cierto Hipe por ver que sucede.**

 **Ahora respondamos eso Reviews:**

 **Guest:** _Me alegra mucho que te este gustando como va la trama de momento, es todo medio improvisado así que espero seguir con este ritmo. Aunque es mas fácil teniendo a la serie original como un punto de inicio del cual basarse como hice en este capitulo. Seh... Ni yo me espere hacer algo tan sad con Marco, pobresito xD pero también era una reacción natural, no podía hacer que se quedara como si nada cuando le están diciendo que literalmente él sigue siendo un Donadie en Mewni, realmente me dolió esa parte del capitulo cuando la vi :'v Pero ten por seguro que él va a explotar, lo hará a su debido tiempo pero de momento dejemos que su nuevo caracter reluzca un poco. Jejeje su Zampakuto es muy cabrona, quise hacerla como el Hollow de Ichigo así que esperate ver mas burlas como esas xdxd_

 **Kuro Neko9695:** _Gracias! Espero que este capitulo también te deje una buena impresión y, como dije antes, Marco explotara pero de momento dejemos que su nuevo "Yo" reluzca un poco con quienes lo rodean, sobre todo con Star. También deteste como lo trataron en un principio y como lo vienen tratando hasta el momento, esa Daron Nefcy se ensaño mucho con Marco en esta ultima Season y lo hizo sufrir como los mejores, pero tengo y ya planeare cosas para todos, solo espera._

 **Pac-Man:** _También gracias! Espero que ese potencial se mantenga! En términos de poder Marco esta por encima de una Star en "Estado Base", él aun no aprende ni el Shikai por lo que yo diría que una Star en forma "Mariposa Dorada" lo derrotaría fácilmente, ahora cuando le de el Shikai y el Bankai va a ser distinto pero eso tampoco dice que no le voy a dar poderes a los demás, yo no le doy asco a ningún personaje por lo que todos tendrán su poder justo independientemente de si fueron buenos o no con Marco. Y de momento él se centrara en el Hollow que tiene que vencer, sin embargo no puedo decir que ambos se separaran luego ya que la historia pretendo que vaya acorde al canon pero con sus respectivos cambios para endulzar las cosas, como viste en este capitulo. Otra cosa es sobre el shippeo principal y de eso el lo que quería hablar ahora que lo mencionas ya que no lo especifique en un principio..._

 **El Shippeo principal aun es medianamente indefinido, tengo mucha preferencia por hacer la historia un Starco, ya que es mi pareja favorita, pero si tomo esta opción el drama entre ellos seguirá y eso creo que es lo que quiero hacer. Marco ahora es muy diferente al del canon, ahora lo vieron Sad por culpa de la tonta capa/mantel pero él demostrara toda su experiencia adquirida al estar rodeado de Shinigamis, la seguridad y seriedad están garantizadas en su persona y por ende quiero que Star este pegada a él, para que vea cuanto a cambiado y que ella diga "Wtf?! Ese es el mismo Marco que yo conocía?!". Podría emparejarlo con un Oc, con Hekapoo o alguna chica del universo de BLEACH pero eso haría que me desviara mucho de la trama "Amorosa" que quiero implementar y los conflictos serios que representan los Shinigamis y Hollows en Mewni.**

 **Lamento que esto sea por así decirlo un Starco de momento, pero aunque soy fiel creyente de que tus gustos personales no deben herir a un personaje (Como por ejemplo: Si hago un Fic Starco y cada dos oraciones me estoy cagando en Jackie; eso no, eso es caca, es mierda, no hagan eso :v) estoy dispuesto a dejar eso de lado para que Star vea que Marco es realmente alguien que vale la pena pero como tarada lo esta dejando ir.**

 **Con eso claro, nuevamente espero que el capitulo les gustara. Se suponía que era la ultima parte del capitulo 8A pero resulto ser mas largo de lo que pensé así que el próximo cap si sera el final y por ende puede que sea algo corto, no se... Pero dejando eso de lado espero me dejen su opinión/Review para saber que les parece la decisión que tome respecto al Shippeo y le den a Fav y Follow, ya vieron que si me da mucho animo leerlos siempre :D**

 **Sin mas que decir, Ta' Luego! xD**


	5. capitulo 4

_**...(Si funciono xD)...**_

* * *

 _ **"Un Shinigami en Mewni"**_

 **...**

 **-Capitulo 4-**

 **"El "Monstruo" de Pelusa"**

-Sir Lavabo!- grito la rubia mientras entraba de una patada a la lavandería del castillo. El hombre de piel bronceada aparto la vista de su periódico y miro a la rubia.

-Oh, Princesa! Que se le ofrece?- pregunto el hombre curiosamente.

-Donde esta Marco? El chico que deje contigo hace como una hora?- pregunto ella rápida y alteradamente.

-Marco Diaz ahora se encuentra justo en este momento realizando su primera orden como Caballero del Lavabo! Él tiene que limpiar el Atrapa Pelusa- Sir Lavabo señalo con solemnia a la enorme maquina que tenia a un lado, de dicha maquina un aura azulada y oscura emanaba dándole un escalofrió a Star a pesar de que no podía ver dicha energía.

-Bueno, es una suerte que solo tenga que hacer eso- dijo ella con alivio mientras soltaba un poco de aire que había estado conteniendo.

-Así es, el limpiar la maquina atrapa pelusa es una misión que solo yo y unos pocos han podido sobre pasar, desde hace dos generaciones los Escuderos que allí entran nunca salen y los que si se retiran muertos del miedo, solo grandes guerreros como yo y unos pocos hemos permanecido firmes en nuestro trabajo!- el mayor se giro hacia la joven solo para notar que ella lo miraba con ojos grandes y aterrados.

-Quieres decir que los que allí entran mueren!?- exclamo espantada.

-Si... Pero no se preocupe, seres como Marco Diaz demuestran un potencial enorme. Estoy seguro que pasara la prueba- Star miro al Caballero con confusión preguntándose que clase de "Ser" era Marco en este momento.

-Tu también conoces a esos "Seres", Sir Lavabo?- pregunto curiosa la princesa.

-Por supuesto, princesa- respondió seriamente -Los Caballeros del Lavado venimos de la Sociedad de Almas! Vinimos a Mewni cuando el trabajo en esa dimensión fue demasiado para nosotros y ya no nos creíamos dignos de llevarlo acabo- la Butterfly volvió a sorprenderse ante ese dato -Pero volver a ver a uno es sencillamente un honor para mi, no pude nacer en la época en que mi gente vivió entre ellos por lo que limpiar las prendas de alguien como él me sera gratificante- al terminar de hablar el hombre sonrió.

-Okey... De todos modos, que clase de cosa esta allí dentro?- pregunto algo mas alterada.

-No lo se con exactitud, pero si se que a estado en esta maquina desde hace mucho tiempo... Y por el aura que desprende se a vuelto muy poderoso con el pasar de los años- respondió entrecerrando la mirada.

Star se altero aun mas al escucharlo -Eso quiere decir que Marco podría estar en peligro! Tengo que ir a ayudarlo!- exclamo ella y con un grito lanzo un hechizo a sus pies para impulsarse.

-Espere, Princesa!- Sir Lavabo trato de detenerla pero fue tarde pues la joven ya había entrado a la Maquina.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Cuando Star entro en aquella maquina se encontró con un ambiente en extremo calmado, tanto que le parecía inquietante y aterrador pues daba la sensación de que en cualquier momento algo le saltaría encima.

Caminando entre los cúmulos de pelusa rosada la joven miro en todas direcciones buscando a su amigo de cabello castaño -"Porque este lugar es tan grande?"- se pregunto mientras seguía moviéndose por el lugar -AH!- la joven princesa soltó un pequeño grito cuando se encontró con una criatura hecha de pelusa rosada. La Butterfly la miro desconcertada -Que se supone que eres?- pregunto a nadie en particular.

Fue en ese momento que sintió a su instinto sobre saltarse y girándose vio impactada con una boca abierta llena de afilados dientes de lanzaba hacia ella en cámara lenta, la joven solo atino a cerrar los ojos pues el ataque era inminente.

O eso pareció pues el repicar de algo metálico se escucho y ella no sintió ningún dolor atacándola.

-Se puede saber, que diablos haces aquí?- escucho que le preguntaban y abriendo los ojos de par en par alzo la vista para encontrarse con un serio Marco que la miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

-Marco...- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir entre toda su impresión pues justo en ese momento el Diaz tenia al monstruo frente a él bloqueándolo lo mejor que podía con su espadón desenfundado. No se esperaba, a pesar de todo lo que había escuchado hacia un momento, que el muchacho detuviera con relativa facilidad el ataque de ese monstruo esquelético, de brazos largos y enormes garras en sus manos, de piel rosa claro cubriéndose ligeramente de pelusa del mismo color pero tonos mas oscuros, tenia varios tentáculos en la espalda y una cola que terminaba con la cara de ese bicho que la habia asustado hacia un momento. Para terminar estaba su cabeza que era alargada hacia los lados de color blanco con varios dientes afilados y en su pecho tenia un agujero.

-Star! Si te metiste aquí al menos no te quedes ahí! Muévete!- grito con fastidio trayendo a la realidad a la princesa, justo a tiempo para ver como uno de los tentáculos la tomaba del tobillo y tiraba de ella para levantarla por los aires. Rápidamente saco su barita de su bolsillo, tan alterada que por poco se le escapa de las manos -Star!- volvió a gritar el moreno pero ahora en un tono alarmado.

La rubia de corazones frunció el ceño cuando vio que el monstruo no le presto atención a ella si no que siguió presionando sus dientes sobre el espadón de Marco, ella vio esto como una oportunidad para atacar. Golpeo la parte trasera de su varita con la mano izquierda para luego alegarla creando una especia de bazoka de energía rosada, rápidamente se la cargo al hombro y apunto lo mejor que pudo al monstruo de pelusa - _ **Fuego Blindado de Frambuesa!-**_ exclamo al momento de lanzar el ataque.

El monstruo rugió con furia al momento en que el hechizo impacto contra él. Marco vio la oportunidad y dando un paso atrás tomo su Zampakuto con ambas manos para después lanzar un corte ascendente hacia el cuerpo del Hollow haciéndole una profunda herida de la que comenzó a emanar sangre negra.

Sin detenerse el Diaz volvió a lanzar otro corte pero este de forma descendente y en dirección hacia Star. Dicha princesa no se espero que Marco cortara desde tan lejos el tentáculo del monstruo haciendo que cayera al suelo sobre una montaña de pelusa que amortiguo su caída.

El Hollow se tomo el hombro sangrante y se giro hacia Star que aun se ponía de pie, Marco lo vio y corrió hacia la princesa -Star! Sal de ahí!- exclamo lanzándose hacia ella.

La Butterfly abrió los ojos de par en par cuando los otros pares de tentáculos se dirigieron hacia ella para aplastarla. El ataque colisiono contra el suelo metálico de la maquina y alzo una pantalla de humo hecha de pelusa que segó al Hollow por un momento. Cuando la pelusa desapareció el monstruo alzo sus tentáculos y para su furia no encontró a nadie aplastado, girándose para todos lados empezó a buscar a los niños que planeaba comerse.

Por otro lado, Star cayo sobre su trasero sintiéndose algo mareada por el repentino sacudón que sintió hace un momento -Que... Que fue eso?- pregunto aun atontada.

- _Shunpo_ y un muy verde " _Utsusemi_ "- respondió Marco mientras se asomaba ligeramente por uno de los lados de la viga en donde se escondían. Su tono serio llamo la atención de Star que se giro para verlo.

-Marco! Te encuentras... Mmm!- el Diaz rápidamente le tapo la boca cuando ella comenzó a gritar para saber si no estaba herido por su culpa.

-Shh! Guarda silencio, Star! O quieres que esa cosa nos encuentre?- el gruño en un murmullo, Star negó con la cabeza un par de veces. Lentamente comenzó a quitar su mano -Que haces aquí?- pregunto cuando la dejo ir.

-Sir Lavabo me dijo que un monstruo estaba aquí dentro y que te mando a derrotarlo... y... Bueno... Me preocupe por mi mejor amigo...- ella dijo lo ultimo con timidez y vacilación.

Marco frunció el ceño -Ahora soy tu mejor amigo?- pregunto enojado haciendo que la chica lo mirar dolida.

-Lo siento, Marco... Yo...- trato de disculparse pero el Diaz la cayo de nuevo.

-Olvídalo, no es el momento para esto...- él se puso de pie dejando a la Butterfly con las palabras en la boca -Esa cosa nos matara si no salimos de aquí... Pero tampoco es como si pudiéramos dejarlo vivo teniendo en cuenta que si yo no logro acabarla otro Escudero tratara de hacerlo y probablemente se lo coman- se asomo de nuevo viendo como el Hollow miraba hacia todos lados mandando a su "Cola con Cara" a ver si podía encontrarlos.

-Comernos?- pregunto ella mientras se paraba a un lado para poder ver también. Marco negó con la cabeza.

-No hay tiempo... Necesitamos un plan- dijo volviendo a ocultarse.

-Que plan?- pregunto Star volviéndose para verlo, en ese momento vio que la cara de Marco estaba sangrando por la frente y su brazo derecho también goteaba sangre -Marco, estas herido!- exclamo en voz baja mientras se acercaba a él para verlo mejor.

-Si, lo se... Pero ya dije que no hay tiempo- respondió tirando de su mano herida hacia atrás para que Star no lo alcanzara cuando trato de tomarlo, ella retrocedió un poco ante su acción y no pudo evitar sentirse triste por eso. Marco no lo noto o decidió ignorarla -De todas formas ya tengo un plan... Pero tendrás que echarme una mano para llevarlo acabo- agrego al final llamando de esa manera la atención de la Butterfly.

-Claro! Que tengo que hacer?- con renovados ánimos la rubia comenzó a saltar felizmente ante la idea de ayudarlo. Marco la miro y se reprendió internamente por sentirse nostálgico al verla comportarse así de efusiva.

-Escucha, Lavabo me dijo antes de entrar que detrás de ese ventilador ahi un incinerador...- Marco se asomo junto con Star para ver el enorme ventilador que estaba al fondo de la maquina -...Podemos usarlo para acabar con esa cosa ya que cortarlo no funciona, ya lo intente varia veces...- luego de decir eso ambos volvieron a esconderse -...Pero para que funcione el ventilador tiene que echar a andar, la idea es que lo hagamos girar y luego empujar al Hollow dentro para que acabe despedazado y luego incinerado de tal forma que no pueda regenerarse mas- el volvió su mirada a la rubia y ella se la devolvió dando un asentimiento.

-Entiendo, acabemos con él entonces!- exclamo Star de forma determinada mientras salia del escondite.

-Star, espera!... Maldición!- gruño el Diaz también saliendo del escondite. Al parecer Star seguía siendo tan imprudente como la ultima vez que la vio.

El Hollow los vio salir a ambos y rugió por lo alto para luego lanzar sus tentáculos hacia el par. Marco corto los que vinieron hacia él con facilidad, mientras Star los esquivo con agilidad dando saltos y piruetas de una forma que el Diaz no la había visto hacer antes. Al momento en que ella estuvo frente al monstruo apunto su varita hacia él - _ **Daga de Cristal Golpe Corazón!-**_ exclamo antes de lanzar el ataque que dio directo en el Hollow.

Los corazones se clavaron en él lo que lo hizo rugir de nueva cuenta, sin embargo no se espero que el Diaz apareciera frente a su rostro unos pies por encima de él con su Zampakuto lista para partirle la cara en dos, y asi lo hizo logrando herir la mascara de hueso del monstruo a la par que hacia que un montón de sangre negra salpicara hacia todos lados.

-Bien, ahora! **Bakudo #4:** _ **Hainawa!**_ \- recito Marco mientras apuntaba hacia una de las hélices del ventilador con sus dedos medio e indice, de estos surgió una cuerda de energía color amarillo que se enredo en su objetivo. El Diaz volvio al suelo aun con su brazo estirado y el hechizo de Kido unido a la hélice, sin perder el tiempo comenzó a tirar con todas sus fuerzas.

-Cuidado, Marco!- grito Star al ver que el recuperado Hollow se lanzaba en dirección al muchacho, rápidamente volvió a apuntar su varita hacia este - _ **Puño Arcoiris!-**_ grito y de su varita salio un puño multicolor que golpeo de lleno a la bestia de pelusa.

-Gracias!- dijo el moreno para luego concentrarse en tirar de la cuerda de energia -Mierda... Esto esta mas atascado de lo que pense!- gruño haciendo una mueca de esfuerzo.

-Déjame ayudarte! _**Cuerda de Regaliz Acaramelada!-**_ Star recito ese hechizo apuntando su varita a la misma hélice que sostenía Marco lanzando de la reliquia una cuerda hecha del dulce mencionado que se pego a su objetivo -Tira, Marco!- exclamo haciendo fuerza. Marco asi lo hizo.

Fue entonces que el enorme trasto oxidado comenzó a girar lentamente para luego comenzar a agarrar velocidad cosa que alivio y animo a los niños.

Sin embargo, otro problema seguía en pie y otro nuevo comenzaba...

-Diablos... Esa cosa tiene mucha succión!- exclamo Marco mientras retrocedía lo mejor que podía para alejarse de la maquina.

-Y esa cosa aun no se rinde!- le secundo Star haciendo lo mismo que él ademas de señalar al Hollow que ahora se encontraba frente a la turbina que amenazaba con succionarlos a todos, el maldito estaba clavando sus tentáculos a la estructura para evitar ser succionado.

-Tch... Que persistente!- gruño el moreno en respuesta antes de rodar hacia un lado pues el Hollow ahora los atacaba con los tentáculos que aun le sobraban.

-Hay que empujarlo!- dijo Star también esquivando uno de los tentáculos que amenazo con barrerla hacia el monstruo.

Marco la miro un momento y luego al Hollow, una mirada conflictiva se manifestó en forma de mueca en su rostro -...Tengo otro plan... Pero tendrás que ser rápida, Star!- el volvió a mirarla y la rubia le devolvió la mirada algo confundida.

-Solo dime que tengo que hacer!- respondió apresuradamente pues el monstruo de pelusa había comenzado a moverse hacia ellos, aunque con dificultad pues al estar mas cerca de la turbina había mas succión.

-Bien!- asintiendo Marco dio un salto tanto para esquivar el tentáculo que lo trataba de acabar como para posicionarse detrás de la rubia de corazones, esta lo miro confundía sobre su hombro y luego alterada y sorprendida cuando él rodeo sus hombros con sus brazos.

-Marco! Que hacer?!- exclamo nerviosa por el súbito acercamiento del chico.

-Escucha! Al momento en que lance mi próximo ataque quiero que uses tu hechizo "Rayo Fantástico de Salida" para salir si es que las cosas se salen de control, entendido?!- Star se desconcertó ante lo dicho, tanto que olvido la incomodidad de hacia un momento, y miro al frente cuando Marco se movió y coloco ambas palmas apuntando al Hollow -Lista?!- pregunto apresuradamente.

La rubia no bacilo y coloco su varita frente a ellos ya preparada -Lista!- respondió firmemente.

-Bien! Aquí va!...- Y con eso las palmas del Diaz comenzaron a brillar en una energía color celeste brillante mientras un par de torrentes de energía se concentraban en ellas, Star miro esto fascinada -... _ **¡Oh, señor! ¡Máscara de sangre y carne, toda Creación, batir de alas, aquél que ostenta el nombre de Hombre! En la pared de la llama azul, inscribe un loto gemelo. En el abismo de la conflagración, espera en los cielos lejanos!...-**_ la Butterfly escucho atentamente aquellas palabras que se parecían tanto al recitar de un hechizo y no pudo evitar sorprenderse con lo que vino después - **Hado #73... SOREN SOKATSUI!-** y de las palmas del Diaz una enorme luz segadora se extendió iluminando todo el interior de la Maquina Atrapa Pelusa.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Sir Lavabo en ese momento estaba tranquilamente leyendo un periódico esperando pacientemente que su nuevo Escudero terminara con su primer trabajo. Ciertamente sentía algo de pena por mandar al muchacho a limpiar la maquina atrapa pelusa pues él era consciente de que era un trabajo de por mas peligroso... Pero sabia que el muchacho tenia un potencial enorme en su interior, sabia que él podría con aquel monstruo que custodiaba el interior de la maquina.

La princesa, por otro lado, era un motivo de preocupación pero también sabia que esa niña intrépida y llena de energía era capaz de sobrevivir a algo así, siempre y cuando ese muchacho también fuera capaz.

Levantando la mirada de su periódico el hombre de la lavandería miro la maquina en la que no hacia mucho la princesa había entrado -Me pregunto cuando acabaran...- murmuro suavemente y como si sus palabras fueran oídas por alguna entidad concede deseos de la maquina surgió un torrente de energía celeste brillante enorme y de entre esa energía salieron el par de adolescentes.

-AAAH!- gritaron ambos antes de caer entre un montón de ropa que sirvió para amortiguar su caída.

Rápidamente el hombre de ropas medievales se puso de pie con emoción -Bravo! Bravo! Fantástico, Marco Diaz!- victoreo Lavabo mientras se acercaba al par de jóvenes que salia de entre la ropa y se podía de pie -Lo has hecho genial, solo una persona a sobrevivido a la prueba del Atrapa Pelusa y ese fui yo! Sera realmente un honor tenerte como Escudero!- el hombre se paro firmemente frente a los dos jóvenes que lo miraron de formas distintas, Star algo confundida y Marco de forma demasiado seria.

-Si... Como sea...- dijo el muchacho mientras se sacudía una de las mangas de su uniforme Shinigami indiferentemente.

Star lo miro un momento, insegura y nerviosa antes de volverse hacia lavabo -Emm... Lavabo, podrías darnos un segundo? Quiero hablar con Marco en privado...- pidió ella llamando la atención del hombre.

-Por supuesto, Princesa!- y con eso el hombre se retiro dejando a ambos jóvenes solos.

Un silencio sepulcral recayó en ellos, la tensión era tan palpable e incomoda que incluso un cuchillo de mantequilla lo cortaría fácilmente. Eso fue hasta que Marco hablo -Bien... Me largo...- dijo indiferente y serio encaminándose hacia la puerta de forma vaga y despreocupada.

Star abrió los ojos de par en par, sorprendida por el subido accionar del humano con poderes -Espera, Marco!...- ella lo detuvo tomándolo de la muñeca, el Diaz se detuvo pero no se digno a mirarla -...Escucha, se que estas enojado por lo que hice y no te culpo, realmente fui una idiota, pero también tienes que saber algo...- él la interrumpió.

-Que?... Saber que, Star?... Que realmente me cago en mi mismo por venir al castillo mas para verte a ti que para derrotar a ese Hollow? Que nadie me quiere aquí? Que todos me ven con lastima tanto como para darme un premio de consolidación?! QUE NI MI MEJOR AMIGA ME QUIERE CERCA?! TANTO COMO PARA MANDARME AL SUB-SOTANO DE ESTE PUTO LUGAR?! QUE QUIERES QUE SEPA?!- furioso el moreno se soltó de su agarre y se giro para verla de una forma que ella no se espero que la viera nunca y no podía sentirse peor.

-Eso no es cierto, Marco...- trato de calmarlo pero Marco realmente estaba enojado.

-Oh claro que no es cierto! Olvídalo, Star! Ya ni siquiera importa, si no me quieres aquí entonces bien! Es tu maldita decisión!- tras decir eso Marco se giro para irse otra vez pero nuevamente ella lo detuvo.

-No es que no te quiera aquí, idiota!- ella exclamo exasperada mientras se lanzaba contra él, Marco se giro al sentirá acercarse pero no pudo evitar que ella lo tacleara y lo echara al suelo.

Lo siguiente se sintió fue un fuerte golpe en su espalda, luego una superficie suave y al final un peso extra sobre su abdomen -Que diablos, Star?!- gruño él mientras había los ojos y la miraba con el ceño fruncido, sin percatarse de su entorno.

-Las cosas han cambiado, maldita sea!- ella exclamo colocando sus manos en su pecho y devolviéndolo al suelo cuando este trato de levantarse, la voz de la rubia sonaba angustiada y algo rota -...Muchas cosas han cambiado desde que te fuiste! Ya no soy la misma niña y ahora estoy concentrada en ser una mejor princesa para todos!...- grito dándole un empujo a Marco quien la miro aun con el ceño fruncido -...Ademas... Sabes que tenerte aquí solo me complicaría las cosas...- él la volvió a interrumpir.

-Entonces para que diablos me detienes?! Si tanto me quieres fuera de tu vida solo déjame!- el bramo y tomándola de las muñecas con mas brusquedad de la que debía la empujo sacándosela de encima. Ambos ahora estaban sentados frente a frente.

-No es eso a lo que me refiero!... Yo te quiero aquí! Porque diablos me molestaría en recrear tu cuarto en el castillo?!- ella alzo las manos hacia arriba señalando su punto.

Fue en ese momento que Marco noto que se encontraba en su cuarto que tenia en la tierra, o al menos la versión del mismo antes de que Star se fuera de su vida por ese largo tiempo -Como es que...?!- entonces noto en el techo un agujero que conectaba con la lavandería, no necesitaba preguntar de donde había salido pues era obvio que se trataba de uno de los hechizos de Star.

Ambos bajaron la cabeza dejando que su cabello sombreara sus ojos... El silencio se extendió por un tiempo que parecía eterno para los dos antes de que Star lo rompiera.

-Se mi Escudero...- dijo en un hilo de voz que Marco alcanzo a escuchar.

-Las princesas no tienen Escudero...- respondió en un gruñido enojado aun.

-Pero soy una princesa... Puedo hacer lo que quiera...- contraataco ella aun en su mismo tono.

-...- Marco quedo en silencio por un momento antes de hablar -Olvídalo...- respondió cortantemente.

Star quedo helada y muda en ese momento, el silencio se propago otra vez y noto como su vista de aguaba, ella iba a llorar... No podía evitarlo, realmente la había cagado por la forma en que actuó. Porque diablos trato a su mejor amigo de esa manera? Ahora le tocaban las consecuencias y de verdad no quería eso. Sollozando ella no se movió de su lugar.

Marco la escucho llorar por lo bajo y una parte de él se sintió mal, era esa parte de él que un seguía siendo el Marco Diaz que ella conocía, el chico amante de la seguridad que tantas veces la había perdonado, al que ella tantas veces había salvado... El que aun la amaba... Frunció el ceño cuando sintió esa presión en su pecho nuevamente.

La Butterfly seguía con la cabeza agachada pero luego lo escucho hablar -Las cosas también han cambiado para mi, Star...- ella alzo un poco su mirada viéndolo aun con lagrimas en los ojos -...Solo mírame, ahora ya ni siquiera soy un Humano completo... Ahora soy un Shinigami! Alguien que debe guiar a las almas al otro mundo!... Alguien que tiene que demostrarle a la Sociedad De Almas que les es leal para que su amiga no acabe siendo ejecutada...- murmuro al final de tal forma que Star no alcanzo a escucharlo.

-Te necesito...- murmuro ella agachando la cabeza otra vez pero Marco si alcanzo a escucharla.

-Pensé que no necesitabas un "Heroe"...- gruño haciendo alusión a que ella no necesitaba la ayuda de nadie.

-Pero si un "Amigo"...- respondió con voz temblorosa.

-Ya tienes a un Novio...- volvió a gruñir, escupiendo la ultima palabra.

-Pero no es igual a un Mejor Amigo...- volvió a responder comenzando a perder las esperanzas.

Marco guardo silencio por un momento, Star también y dicho silencio la estaba aplastando. Entonces se sobre salto cuando Marco se puso de pie y quedo parado frente a ella. No se atrevió a alzar la mirada para enfrentarlo.

El siguiente sonido le cerro la garganta...

Era el sonido inconfundible de algo rasgándose...

Un portal dimensional...

Las lagrimas se agolparon aun mas en sus ojos...

Se sentía horrible...

Se sentía como la mayor idiota que existía...

Él la miro...

-Lo siento, Star...- dijo antes de que de nueva cuenta ese sonido de desgarro se escuchara, con mas fuerza del que debería.

No alzo la mirada... Pero sabia que él se había ido...

Abrazo sus piernas con fuerza y comenzó a llorar... Dolía... Dolía mucho...

Él se había ido...

Se había ido...

Estaba sola...

Triste...

Llorando...

Y sin su mejor amigo...

* * *

 **HOOOLYYYY FAAAAACKKK! Alguien que me explique como termine haciendo esto?! No, enserio! Se suponia que yo los dejaria a ambos juntos al final del capitulo con Marco siendo Escudero de Star pero... Pero esto que Wuea es?! :V**

 **Bueno, de todas formas espero que el cap les gustara, a mi personalmente me impacto xD**

 **Osea, yo quería hacer un fic todo super suave con Marco siendo super cool, como Daron Nefcy no quiere que sea, y cambiando algunas cosas para que Star lo vea ser genial y luego se enamore de nuevo y luego pase esto y luego lo otro y luego... luego... tal vez poner un Lemon o que se yo xdxdxd**

 **Pero al final me salio esto super sad y angustioso... Personalmente me cagan estos tipos de Fic pues soy mas del genero Romántico... pero al final me convertí en eso que jure destruir :v Re Loco Chavon xD**

 **Igual me gusto como quedo, ahora hay que ver como me las arreglo para continuar... problemas comunes para alguien que escribe sobre la marcha jeje...**

 **Como sea, porque no pasamos a responder los Reviews... a ver si de esa forma nos quitamos la impresión de encima... xD**

 **Guest:** _Se que digo esto siempre al empezar a responder pero... Me alegro que te gustara el capitulo xdxd A mi también me gusta el Starco, es mi Shipp favorito aunque también le veo futuro a los demás como el StarTom... Pero igual espero que no triunfe al final :v Pues ahora Star vio un poco del Poder de Marco pero no pudo apreciarlo del todo por sus problemas actuales aunque seguro se sorprenda mas adelante (CofCofLavaLekeBeachCofCof). No te preocupes, la razón de que te salte así de la nada es por mi culpa, tengo el habito de subir el cap, leerlo y luego borrarlo si tiene algún fallo para luego subirlo de nuevo cuando lo arregle jeje sorry xdxd_

 **Manueleduardo... No se que pero termina en 50401 :v :** _Me alegra que la historia te este agradando, espero siga siéndolo mas adelante :D_

 **Kuro Neko9695:** _Si te gusta como las cosas le explotan en la cara a los que se lo merecen entonces el final del capitulo debío ser todo un deleite para ti xdxd No sabría decirte si es buena o mala idea el Starco pero lo que si, es que quiero que se quede, a mi me gusta y ahora aun mas por como va la trama... sufre rubia sufre :v Samco? Oye, eso suena chido xdxd tranquilo, como van las cosas probablemente Marco se marque alto Harem antes de que se junte con Star por completo... O al menos pase por algunas chicas :D_

 **Pac-Man:** _#1: Me alegro que te gustara. #2: Como van las cosas probablemente haga que Marco pase por muchas chicas, ya que yo tengo una preferencia distinta a la de ustedes porque no estar todos contentos? Quien sabe, al final tal vez y esto si acabe siendo un Harem. #3: Totalmente, como dije soy malo haciendo cosas originales y como este es un Fic con mayor elaboración en la TRAMA que el los PODERES prefiero eso, eso si al menos Marco sera buena en el Kido como se viene mostrando hasta ahora. #4: El Kenpachi de toda la Laif... El mejor! :D_

 **Bueno, con eso respondido los veo la próxima, como siempre agradezco a los que le dieron Fav, Follow y dejaron su Review y espero dejen mas, ahora yo me voy a dormir que ya son las 4:17 am y me estoy muriendo... Ta' Luego! :D**


	6. capitulo 5

_**...()...**_

* * *

 _ **"Un Shinigami en Mewni"**_

 **...**

 **-Capitulo 5-**

 **"Traición y Progreso"**

-Como se encuentra, Capitana Unohana?- pregunto dolidamente Samantha mientras se mantenía de pie usando una muleta. Su cuerpo estaba lleno de vendas, especialmente sobre su abdomen, y poseía un parche en su ojo derecho.

La Capitana mencionada se giro para mirarla, su rostro era pacifico al igual que serio -Sobrevivirá, te lo aseguro... Pero su cuerpo aun sigue muy herido, ademas esta sufriendo un potente envenenamiento por la mordida de Hollow que posee, agregado a eso su cuerpo humano esta aun mas dañado que su alma... Puede sobrevivir, si... Pero tal vez necesite mucho reposo antes de que pueda volver a luchar...- la mujer miro al joven postrado en la cama frente a ellas, se retorcía dolorosamente y al igual que Sam estaba lleno de vendas, a su lado su cuerpo humano estaba acostado inerte en otra cama, este poseía aun mas vendas que el moreno shinigami -Mayuri debió a verle dicho que sus heridas afectarían tanto su cuerpo humano como su cuerpo fantasmal... Ahora su cuerpo humano se recupera de esas graves heridas con menor rapidez...- la mujer soltó un suspiro antes de girarse para retirarse -No te preocupes, Sam. Él estará bien... Ahora, si me disculpas, iré a ver a los demás pacientes...- y sin mas, se fue dejando a la pelivioleta oscuro junto al moreno herido.

Lentamente Sam se acerco al muchacho antes de sentarse a su lado. Guardo silencio por un momento largo antes de suspirar profundamente -No se quien es mas idiota de los dos... Tú por meterte en una pelea con un Capitán... o Yo por no poder hacer nada contra uno de ellos...- murmuro mientras lo miraba con ojos entrecerrados llenos de pena.

Marco por si parte se mantenía aun inconsciente pero de igual forma fruncía el ceño y se removía incómodamente en la cama en la que estaba postrado.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 _Dentro de la cabeza de Marco todo se estaba volviendo un caos, un torrencial lluvia azotaba con furia su mundo interno que resultaba ser una copia de Echo Creek pero con el enorme castillo Butterfly a lo lejos._

 _Entre toda esa lluvia el moreno se retorcía en el suelo de una de las calles cercanas a su casa, el dolor lo atormentaba y eso le hacia tomarse el hombro derecho fuertemente. Maldecía a ese Hollow con forma de T-Rex blanco y con cuernos que lo había mordido traicioneramente._

 _- **Pero mas odias a Aizen, no?... Y a todos esos renacuajos que venían con él kehehehe...** \- la voz de aquel ser en su interior se escucho como un eco entre todo ese demencial torrente de agua que caía del ennegrecido cielo - **...No pudiste hacer nada... No pudiste defenderte y lo que mas te duele es que no pudiste defender a Sam siquiera...** \- aquel ser no paraba de burlarse de él y eso lo comenzaba a fastidiar._

 _-Ci...Cierra la boca...- gruño el moreno dificultosamente mientras alzaba la vista para mirar a quien se burlaba tranquilamente de él pero solo se encontró con una silueta negra y borrosa._

 _- **Hoooh?... Acaso te molesta que te digan la verdad?... O te duele el orgullo al saber que aun con tanto entrenamiento no lograste hacer nada contra Aizen cuando nos traiciono?!...** \- una estrepitosa risa escapo de la boca de aquel ser y Marco comenzó a enfurecerse._

 _-Dije... Que... TE CALLARAS!- exclamo mientras trataba de ponerse de pie, sin embargo lo que siguió después lo asusto de gran manera. De la herida de su hombro exploto una especie de liquido viscoso color blanco que se filtro entre sus dedos y comenzó a burbujear asquerosamente -Que... Que diablos es esto?! Que me estas haciendo, bastardo?!- rugió mientras miraba con furia y desesperación a la sombra frente a él._

 _- **Yo?... Yo no estoy haciendo nada... Siéndote sincero, ni yo se que te esta pasando junto ahora... Pero podría arreglarlo...-** Marco no podía ver el rostro de la sombra frente a él pero podía decir con toda certeza que el maldito estaba sonriendo._

 _-Puedes arreglarlo... Como?!- pregunto y se alarmo de sobre manera cuando aquella sustancia comenzó a salirse por su boca -Agh!... Que diablos?!...- dijo atragantado mientras esa sustancia comenzaba a salir de su ojo derecho ahora._

 _- **Oh-oh... Parece que se te acaba el tiempo... hehe...** \- la sombra empezó a acercarse lentamente a Marco mientras este gruñía de dolor tratando de quitarse esa cosa de su cuerpo - **...Se que puedo ayudarte con esto, pero para eso tendrás que aceptarme...** \- dijo la sombra y alzo lo que parecía ser su mano para tomar del cabello a Marco y obligarlo a que lo mirara._

 _-Aceptarte?... Ni siquiera se que diablos eres... Ni siquiera se si eres realmente el alma de mi Zampakuto...- dijo dificultosamente el muchacho._

 _- **Tal vez sea el alma de tu Zampakuto... O tal vez no... Pero dime: Prefieres aceptarme... O morir aquí sin poder hacer nada por la infección de ese Hollow?!** \- pregunto el ser y el moreno lo miro con enorme duda - **...Acaso no quieres arreglar lo que paso hace una semana con tu noviecita rubia?...** \- el Diaz abrió su único ojo sano de par en par al recordar la discusión que tuvo con Star. Había pasado una semana desde eso, unos días antes de que cayera inconsciente por ese ataque que hizo el traidor de Aizen._

 _-Eso no importa... Ella ya no me quería a su lado...- respondió mientras bajaba la mirada, en ese momento la infección comenzó a acelerarse haciendo que la sombra dejara de sonreír -...La deje sola solo porque me ofendió lo que hizo... Me centre únicamente en lo que sentía yo en ese momento y no pensé en que sentía ella... De nuevo...- murmuro aun en el mismo estado._

 _- **Entonces vas a rendirte?... Lo sabia, eres solo un mocoso patético que no puede hacer nada bien ni aunque se lo proponga...-** el ser lo soltó bruscamente haciendo que Marco cayera sobre su trasero para que luego lo mirara - **Podría dejarte morir ahora... Con lo patético que eres le haría un favor al mundo... Pero no puedo, así que mandare a la mierda tu decisión... Y SALVARE TU VIDA PARA LUEGO DEVORARLA!** \- rugió antes de alzar sus "manos" y clavarlas brutalmente en el pecho de Marco haciendo que el Diaz comenzara a gritar de puro dolor._

 _-AAAAAAHHHH! QUE DIABLOS... HACES?!- grito el moreno mientras tomaba las "muñecas" del ser sombrío para tratar de quitárselo de encima, sin embargo la fuerza comenzaba a abandonarlo._

 _- **Tu que crees que hago?! Si no quieres vivir es tu problema pero yo aun quiero seguir respirando! Por eso salvare tu vida y luego me la comeré... PARA QUEDARME CON TU CUERPO!** \- tras rugir eso el cuerpo de Marco comenzó a sentirse mas y mas caliente para luego brillar tenuemente de color azul._

 _-Que... Que carajo esta pasando?!- exclamo alarmado mientras el contorno del ser sombrío comenzaba a brillar del mismo color._

 _- **Voy a cocinarte... De esa manera seras mas delicioso! KEAHAHAHAHAHAHA!** \- el ser empezó a reír histericamente y el muchacho quedo sorprendido cuando el liquido blanco que salia de su cuerpo empezó a recorrer los "brazos" del sombrío ser - **PERO SOY BENEVOLENTE... PUEDES SALVARTE SI SOLO DICES MI NOMBRE!...** \- rugió dejando ver una sonrisa de dientes blancos y afilados._

 _Marco lo miro desconcertado -Tu... Nombre...?- dijo ya comenzando a perder la conciencia._

 _- **SI! MI NOMBRE... DI MI NOMBRE Y TE SALVARAS PARA PODER VER A TU NOVIECITA RUBIA DE NUEVO! VAMOS! ACASO NO QUIERES VIVIR?!** \- el ser que comenzaba a ser consumido por la masa blanca y viscosa lo acerco hasta estar cara a cara._

 _-Tu... Nombre...- dijo lentamente mientras se desvanecía su inconsciencia -Tu nombre... Es...- y todo comenzaba a volverse negro._

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

En el exterior, momentos antes de que Marco comenzara a perder la conciencia en su mundo interno, Sam se encontraba aun sentada al lado del Moreno rememorando todo lo sucedido en la Central 46 cuando Aizen ataco a la Sociedad de Almas en afán de conseguir algo para su elaborado Plan.

-Ese maldito traidor...- gruño ella apretando los puños con fuerza.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 _Había pasado unos días desde que Marco regreso de Mewni, el Capitán Comandante se había encargado de regañarlo y ella después cuando le contó lo que secedio entre él y su rubia amiga._

 _En esos días Marco estuvo metido de cabeza en su entrenamiento con tal de no pensar en el remordimiento que le daba haber discutido con su amiga, estuvo enojado al principio pero le frustraba ser de esas pocas personas que no sentían rencor por mucho tiempo y lo peor es que luego se sintió mal por no haber pensado mejor las cosas._

 _Sam ante eso no le hecho la culpa, Marco estaba en su derecho de sentirse ofendido por lo que hizo su amiga, sin embargo ella le hizo pensar en que sentiría Star en ese momento. Al final, el ojimarron decidió despejar su mente con algo de entrenamiento en la División Once, División a la que pertenecían Sam y él._

 _Pero eso fue hace pocos días, ahora Sam estaba alarmada a mas no poder. Hacia unas horas había estado con Marco entrenando junto con Ikkaku y unos Shinigamis mas pero de la nada un ataque súbito altero la paz en el Seireitei._

 _Huecos en el cielo se abrieron e infecciones de Hollow's comenzaron a salir, atacaron a todos los Shinigamis que se encontraban. Todos salieron a defender a la Sociedad de Almas, Marco y Samantha incluidos._

 _El ataque fue muy devastador para los Shinigamis de menor rangos. Marco veía por todos lados Hollows que desconocía, como Menos Grandes y Adjuchas, se enfrento a uno de los últimos con forma de Pantera blanca y de ojos azules llenos de furia pero Kenpachi apareció junto a otro Adjuchas con forma de Mantis Religiosa con seis brazos y su hueco en el ojo izquierdo. El Shinigami capitán los enfrento con enorme emoción mientras Marco corría por los callejones del Seireitei buscando a Sam que se le habia perdido de la nada._

 _Quedo desconcertado cuando llego a la Central 46, el alto mando legislativo en la Sociedad de Almas, cuando entro se horrorizo de encontrar a los 43 sabio y 3 jueces muertos._

 _Pero se asusto de verdad cuando encontró a Sam tirada en medio de la sala, boca abajo y en un charco de su sangre. Rápidamente fue a ayudarla pero viendo que no podía hacer mucho decidió llevarla con Unohana o alguien de la División Cuatro._

 _Sin embargo al alzarla de la nada su estomago se abrió de par en par dejando salir como una regadera rota su propia sangre, cayo pesadamente al suelo y atónito trato de encontrar al responsable de tal traicionero ataque._

 _Sam, apenas consciente, pudo oír unos pasos y quedo impactada, junto a Marco, cuando vieron quien se acercaba calmadamente hacia ellos. Dicha persona era el Capitán de la División Cinco, Sousuke Aizen. Tranquilamente el Capitán Traidor los miro pasivamente, ella escucho como Marco, adolorido, le preguntaba al Shinigami "Que diablos estaba pasando?", Aizen le sonrío fríamente y le respondió._

 _-Nada en especial... Solo el comienzo de mi plan para alcanzar la sima que tanto aspiro a tener- el Shinigami se mostró escéptico a la confusión de Marco._

 _-Tu plan para alcanzar la sima?... De que diablos hablas, Aizen?!...- pregunto exasperado el Diaz mientras trataba de ponerse de pie. Sam lo miro, quiso decirle que no hiciera nada estúpido pero su voz no salia y se encontraba muy cansada._

 _-Nada que debas saber de momento... Pero me esperaba que gracias a tu ayuda me dieras la oportunidad de hacer esto de forma mas... Sigilosa- Marco lo miro sin comprender una vez que estuvo parado a medias._

 _-Mi ayuda? A que te refieres?!- pregunto frunciendo el ceño._

 _-Ya sabes, hice que fueran a buscar a Samantha Greys especialmente para que tu hicieras un numerito e invadieras la Sociedad de Almas, con el Gotei 13 siguiendo tus pasos yo podría robar el artefacto que necesitaba e irme sin mayor problema... Pero no me espere que fueras una persona tan pacifica y sensata, fue toda una sorpresa Marco Diaz...- el hombre ensancho ligeramente su fría sonrisa mientras dejaba a Marco sin palabras._

 _-Tu... Maldito...- gruño apretando los dientes, era gracias a este bastardo que el Seireitei quería ejecutar a Sam, el la había delatado desde el principio! -Es toda tu culpa que este en esta posición ahora!- rugió mientras desenfundaba su espadón rápidamente a pesar del dolor que sentía. Sin mediar palabras se lanzo contra el capitán en un arranque de furia._

 _-No... Marco!...- dijo por lo bajo Sam mirando al moreno atacar al hombre._

 _Pero el Diaz no pudo hacer nada cuando el Shinigami Capitán detuvo con un dedo la hoja de su Zampaluto. Esto sorprendió a Marco quien abrió los ojos de par en par -No te enojes tanto, Marco Diaz. Soy yo el que debería estar enojado, después de todo tuve que armas este numerito mostrando parte de mi ejercito para mantener ocupados a todos para poder robarme esto...- y entonces Aizen alzo su mano derecha para mostrar un pequeño objeto esférico que parecía contener una llama de colores violetas, azules y blancos encerrada en un cristal._

 _-Que... Que es esa cosa?...- pregunto curioso y desconcertado el Diaz mientras miraba el objeto._

 _Aizen le sonrió fríamente -El objeto que me llevara a la sima... O al menos uno de ellos- respondió y luego empujo la hoja de Marco haciéndolo trastabillar hacia atrás -...Por otro lado, ya que retrasaste mis planes porque no te doy un pequeño castigo?...- dijo el hombre sin dejar de sonreír._

 _En ese momento Marco sintió un potente dolor en su cuerpo, uno muy fuerte. Lentamente miro a su lado y se encontró con su rostro dolido reflejado en el ojo de una enorme bestia que lo estaba mordiendo -"En que momento...?- se pregunto sorprendido al ver que tamaña criatura se había escabullido dentro del edificio sin llamar su atención._

 _Era de esperarse su sorpresa pues lo que lo mordía brutalmente era un enorme Tiranosaurio Rex de escamas y lomo color blanco pero de partes blandas de color negro, con un par de enormes cuernos en la cabeza y ojos dorados. Este le devolvía la mirada con salvajismo._

 _Cuando Aizen hizo un ademan con la mano derecha el Hollow lo soltó y la sangre broto de la herida recién creada._

 _-Tómalo como el comienzo de un pequeño experimento que deje inconcluso muchos años atrás... Esta vez, con la cosa en tu interior, quiero ver que sucede...- concluyo ensanchando su sonrisa mientra miraba a Marco retorciéndose y tomando su hombro sumergido en dolor._

 _-Veo que se esta divirtiendo, Aizen Taicho...- dijo una nueva voz mientras una figura salia de las sombras._

 _Sam miro impactada como tres figuras salían de las sombras, dos de ellas muy conocidas para la Shinigami -Capitán Ichimaru... Capitán Kaname...- murmuro como pudo._

 _-Lamentamos tener que detener estos actos que esta llevando acabo... Pero es hora de irnos, no hace mucho el Capitán Comandante se libero de la trampa en la que lo metimos y luego de acabar con el Espada 1 y 0, ahora se dirige hacia acá- comento calmadamente Kaname Tousen parado a un lado del Capitán de sonrisa alargada y eterna._

 _Aizen los miro por sobre el hombro y luego se volvió hacia Marco -Es una lastima, quería ver que sucedía contigo Marco Diaz... Pero creo que sera en otra ocasión...- dijo antes de darse media vuelta. Gin se giro hacia el tercer integrante que venia con ellos._

 _-Serias tan amable?- pregunto recibiendo un asentimiento del encapuchado, este alzo una mano dejando ver que posea garras en sus uñas de color gris, este dio un chasquido y un portal color negro apareció cortando la realidad._

 _-A... A donde crees que vas... Bastardo?!- rugió Marco mientras trataba de ponerse de pie, pero un enorme peso lo regreso ferozmente al suelo tratándose de una de las patas del T-Rex que lo había mordido._

 _Aizen se volvió para mirarlo sobre su hombro -...Me retiro de momento, Marco Diaz... Pero no creo que debas preocuparte por saber a donde voy... Si no por saber a quien atacare mas adelante...- dijo enigmáticamente dejando confundido a Marco._

 _-Que...?- pregunto dolorosamente._

 _-El siguiente objeto que necesito... Es tan poderosos como el que porto ahora mismo... Y no puedo creer que solo una niña pequeña lo tenga, arrancársela de sus muertas manos sera como robarle un dulce a un niño...- comento brulonamente haciendo que Marco abriera sus ojos con horror._

 _-No... Star...- murmuro mientras trataba de ponerse de pie pero estaba muy débil y el peso del hollow no lo dejaba moverse -NO, AIZEN! NO DEJARE QUE LE HAGAS DAÑO!- rugió con rabia tratando de moverse._

 _-Tranquilo, aun no le haré nada... Aun...- dijo el hombre antes de girarse y comenzar a caminar hacia el portal._

 _-AIZEN!... MALDITO TRAIDOR, TE HARÉ PEDAZOS SI LA TOCAS! JURO QUE LO HARÉ!- comenzó a gritar frenéticamente tratando de zafarse, pero lentamente el portal comenzó a cerrarse. Aizen le dio una ultima mirada al muchacho antes de sonreír y desaparecer de la Sociedad de Almas._

 _Cuando Aizen despareció todo comenzó a volverse negro para Marco y para Sam también, al final el ultimo pensamiento en la cabeza del moreno antes de quedar inconsciente fue a Star... Otra vez metida en problemas..._

 _El Rex dejo escapar un bufido mientras dejaba ir al muchacho inconsciente - **Realmente no me gustar estar haciendo esto...** \- dijo dejando ver que a pesar de su aspecto enorme y robusto tenia una voz masculina joven, como la de un hombre de 20 años mas o menos._

 _- **Pero le debemos el favor a Lord Aizen, Rexzar...** \- le reprendió otra voz entrando en escena, la voz era seria y fría proveniente claramente de una mujer. _

_- **Yo no le debo nada a ese Shinigami...** \- respondió ariscamente el Rex. La mujer se paro a un lado del enorme Adjuchas dejando ver que era un Hollow pequeño y femenino, de cabello rubio, ojos verdes, una mandíbula completa cubría su boca y de la parte trasera de su cabeza salia una fina cola que acababa en un par de aletas, su piel era morena y la coraza que la cubría blanca y celeste, para acabar su hueco hollow no estaba presente y su brazo era una especie de cuchilla o aleta._

 _- **Entonces que haces aquí**?- pregunto seriamente mirándolo a los ojos._

 _Rexzar le devolvió la mirada antes de que sus enormes y afilados dientes formaran una sonrisa - **Sabe que estoy aquí por ti, Harrible** \- dijo sonriente haciendo que la mujer Hollow se le quedara mirando unos segundos en silencio._

 _Ella luego volvió a mirar al frente antes de cerrar los ojos - **Lo había olvidado... Aun no entiendo tu devoción hacia mi... Es extraña viniendo de un Hollow Macho** \- comento alzando una de sus manos creando otro de esos portales, uno mas grande teniendo en cuenta el tamaño del Hollow que la acompañaba._

 _- **Lo se, pero no puedo evitarlo... Le debo mucho a fin de cuentas...** \- respondió el enorme Tiranosaurio comenzando a seguirla una vez ella comenzó a cruzar el portal._

 _- **Ya veo, solo te perdone la vida aquella vez...** \- dijo ella mirándolo por sobre el hombro, sin embargo se encontró con que Rex estaba mirando al Shinigami Sustituto - **Hay que apurarse, Rexzar. Los Shinigamis no tardaran en llegar** \- la mujer lo apresuro pero el Hollow no se movió de su lugar._

 _Dicho Adjuchas quedo mirando al Shinigami un momento antes de volver a formar una sonrisa - **Parece que tiene voluntad... Espero que mas adelante me sea de ayuda** \- dijo en un tono que no pudo escuchar su señora. Tras eso el se giro mientras el portar se cerraba dejando a ambos Shinigamis solos._

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Sam frunció su ceño maldiciéndose por enésima vez sobre lo inútil que había sido en esa situación, ahora Marco estaba sufriendo esa extraña infección que le hizo aquel hollow ademas de sus heridas.

De repente el poder espiritual de Marco comenzó a elevarse y alarmada Samantha se giro para verlo. Del cuerpo del Diaz Reiatsu emanaba como si de llamas azules se trataran. Estas se extendieron por toda la habitación generando una fuerte ráfaga de viento que alarmo aun mas a la ojivioleta.

-Que diablos...?!- se pregunto mientras se cubría con su brazo los ojos pues la luz que comenzaba a emanar de Marco empezaba a ser demasiado fuerte. Poco después las sabanas que lo cubrían volaron a alguna parte del cuarto para que luego la luz se concentrara en el cuerpo del muchacho volviéndolo de un color celeste claro.

-Que esta pasando?!- pregunto una voz alterada mientras entraba a la habitación mostrando ser la Teniente del escuadrón. Isane miro desconcertada al muchacho elevar su poder espiritual hasta manifestarlo como llamas azules. Junto a ella venían otros Shinigamis atraídos por el poderosos Reiatsu que apareció de improvisto.

-Isane! Ayuda a Samantha! Quiero que todos se queden detrás de mi- fueron las ordenes que salieron de los labios de Unohana Retsu que aparecía por los pasillos del Cuarto Escuadrón, también atraída por la conmoción.

-Si, Capitana!- respondió la mujer de cabello grisacio y corrió hacia la joven que aun continuaba conmocionada por el constante aumento de poder en Marco.

-"Que le esta pasando?"- se pregunto asustada al ver como algo comenzaba a removerse entorno al rostro del Diaz.

-Capitana... Que hará ahora?- pregunto la Teniente colocando a la Shinigami detrás de la mujer de la trenza.

-Protegerlos del Reiatsu de Marco Diaz...- respondió y alzando una mano ella recito - **Bakudo #81:** _ **Danku!-**_ tras decir aquello una pared de energía invisible se creo frente a la Capitana y el grupo que tenia detrás haciendo que el Reaitsu de Marco dejara de crear una ráfaga que los lanzara hacia atrás. La mujer se preparo para su siguiente Hado colocando los dedos indice y medio de cada mano en el suelo -Lo siguiente sera frenarlo...- dijo frunciendo seriamente su ceño.

-Que?! Espere, Capitana Unohana! No estará pensando en herirlo, o si?!- pregunto alarmada y asustada Sam. La mujer no la miro pero si le respondio.

-Su Reiatsu esta descontrolándose, si no hacemos algo pronto comenzara a aplastar el alma de los heridos que no pueden resistirse... Se convertirá en un peligro...- dijo y vio como el cuerpo levitante del joven se podía de pie frente a ellos, aun brillando y con aquella sustancia removiéndose sobre su rostro -Hay que detenerlo...- murmuro entrecerrando la mirada, con eso comenzó un nuevo recito...

- _ **"Primer canto: Tela Vacilante"-**_ exclamo y de sus dedos surgió una ráfaga de viento seguidas de unas telas blancas que se lanzaron con furia sobre el Diaz comenzando a envolverlo hasta dejarlo como una momia - _ **"Segundo canto: Cientos de Centellas Enlazadas"-**_ volvió a recitar y varias cuchillas en forma de alfileres gruesos aparecieron penetrando varios sitios del cuerpo del joven haciendo saltar su sangre... Sangre Negra... - _ **"Canto final: Gran sello de las Diez Mil Prohibiciones"-**_ y con ese ultimo cántico un enorme y pesado cubo metálico se materializo sobre él cayendo fuertemente sobre él, justo a tiempo pues los anteriores dos cánticos se habían despedazado dejando filtrar rápidamente mas de esa masa viscosa y blanquecina que con anterior cubría el rostro del Semi-Humano.

- **Bakudo #99...** _ **BANKIN!-**_ exclamo la Capitana al momento en que el Hado quedo completo.

La habitación quedo en completo silencio y completamente despedazada por la caía del enorme cubo metálico. La Capitana tenia una ligera gota de sudor en su rostro luego de recitar un Bakudo de tal magnitud reprendiéndose así misma por sentir tal pequeña fatiga.

Sin embargo esa calma acabo cuando de debajo del cubo comenzó a salir hilos de energía color celeste claro...

-Im-Imposible...- murmuro Isane al ver como el poder espiritual de ese Shinigami Sustituto parecía comenzar a superar el Bakudo de nivel 99 de su Capitana.

-...Se... Se esta por liberar...- dijo incrédula Samantha viendo como el cubo comenzaba a desquebrajarse.

-Estén preparados!- grito Unohana y llevo una de sus manos a su Zampakuto con la intención de enfrentarse al muchacho si este comenzaba a ser una amenaza. Junto a ella todos los otros Shinigamis la imitaron, algunos mas temerosos que otros.

Entonces de las grietas del enorme cubo energía y luz comenzó a salir ferozmente antes de que dicha estructura volara en pedazos. La energía se extendió generando una pantalla de polvo que los cegó a todos momentáneamente.

Algunos se asustaron cuando dicha energía desapareció dejando solo polvo en el aire y pequeñas llamas esparcidas por el lugar, ennegreciendo el interior aun cerrado del cuarto y dejando un brillo tétrico de color azul. Pero lo que los sobre salto fue ver un par de luces rojas que, asumieron, eran los ojos del posible monstruo que era Marco.

-Ma-Marco...- murmuro Sam comenzando a levantarse sin apartar la mirada del lugar en donde estaba el muchacho de cabello marrón.

Entonces el polvo comenzó a dispersarse y dejar ver la figura del joven Sustituto... Algunos al verlo se asustaron, otros se alarmaron, mientras pocos aun se mantenían firmes y a la defensiva por lo que se paraba frente a ellos.

Dicha cosa no era otro que Marco Diaz con un aspecto alarmante. Ahora portaba su ropa estándar de Shinigami pero con ligeros cambios, su sudadera con capucha roja estaba en su lugar pero ahora las mangas llegaban hasta los codos, en sus ante brazos tenia unas bandas negras con bordes blancos que formaban una "X" junto a unas muñequeras del mismo color y otras alrededor de sus palmas junto a un par en cada uno de sus dedos, de igual forma mostraba unas tobilleras también en forma de "X" y sus sandalias de paja ahora eran negras. Sobre su pecho en lugar de la banda de cuero de su funda se encontraba una banda de color rojo segmentada, dicha funda ya no la llevaba.

Sin embargo había dos cosas que dejaron sin palabras a todos los presentes... Una de ellas era su Zampakuto que había aparecido de la nada en su mano derecha.

Ahora era una cuchilla de gran tamaño, de hoja negra y blanca con un pico afilado en la punta del lado sin filo y otro cerca de la empuñadura, ducha empuñadura era de color negro sin una guardia notable, ademas en la punta poseía una pequeña cadena plateada.

Lo otro, daba miedo y desconcierto...

En su rostro ahora traía una mascara junto con algunas vendas que quedaron del Hado anterior, dicha mascara era como una calavera, de dientes afilados y hendiduras para los ojos donde se podían ver un par de luces rojas y amenazantes, era de color blanco pero en su superficie se dibujaba del lado izquierdo, por sobre su ojo, una luna creciente de color negro.

Todos quedaron sin habla pero se aterraron y pusieron alerta cuando Marco hablo, con una voz distorsionada y maligna, una que no parecía suya en absoluto _**-...Tu Nombre Es...-**_ murmuro con aquella voz y alzando su mano izquierda alcanzo la mascara que portaba a la altura de la mandíbula, el sonido inconfundible de algo quebrándose resonó como una bomba en el silencioso cuarto. Marco había roto aquella mascara y ahora lentamente la estaba levantando hasta la altura de su cabello dejando ver finalmente su rostro _-...ZANGETSU...-_ termino de decir y un enorme alivio llego a todos, sobre todo a Sam, Isane y Unohana cuando vieron que los ojos del muchacho no eran rojos, sino del mismo serio marrón que habían conocido desde que Samantha lo había traído junto con Byakuya y Renji.

Era un marrón muy serio y lleno de determinación renovada. Sam lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos, la sorpresa se quedo plasmada en sus rostro antes de que este cambiara, ella bajo un poco la mirada mientra cerraba los ojos y una sonrisa suave se mostrara en sus facciones.

-Así que lo lograste, Marco...- dijo ligeramente para luego alzar la cabeza y sonreír de par en par con un emoción y hasta orgullo -FINALMENTE CONSEGUISTE TU SHIKAI!- termino exclamando sin cambiar su expresión.

Marco le devolvió la mirada ahora dejando ver una sonrisa de medio lado llena de determinación.

* * *

 **Yyyy... Finalmente aquí tienen el capitulo 5 de esta serie! Lamento haberme tardado un poco pero resulta difícil escribir sin una ayuda, ya saben; hacer algo original, por eso me tarde un poco porque tuve que hacer por segunda ver el cap, la primera vez que lo escribí comenzaba bien pero al llegar a la traición de Aizen como que perdía fuerza el capitulo y no quedaba tan bueno como los anteriores que vengo escribiendo hasta ahora... Espero que este sea tan bueno como el anterior...**

 **Bueno, respecto al capitulo. Espero no sea muy rápido que Aizen ya haya traicionada a la Sociedad de Almas y que Marco ya tenga su shikai. Por si se lo preguntan el Shikai estaba basado en el segundo Shikai de Ichigo no en el primero, esto porque me gusto mas el segundo que el primero, sin embargo es posible que su Bankai sea el primero de Ichigo (Porque ese si me gusto). Si quieren ver su aspecto mejor detallado subiré una dibujo a Devianart, solo búsquenme como "DexterMadness31" o "Matias_DM31", allí también tengo unos dibujos que muestran como se ven Samantha y Marco al principio de la serie.**

 **Por otro lado, Aizen ya traiciono al Gotei 13 junto con Gin y Kaname, ademas de un tercero que de momento es secreto... Bueno, no tan secreto porque es seguro que ya la mayoría debe saber de quien se trata... Ademas de esos esta que Aizen necesita de la barita de Star para completar su plan y es probable que meta mas cosas referentes a BLEACH en futuras sagas propias (No tan Propias).**

 **También apareció otro Oc que se llama Rexzar :D El nombre es una variante de un personaje de Warcraft3: Frozen Throne, Rexxar. Es uno de mis favoritos ademas del Jefe Tauren y el Panda. El tendrá mas relevancia mas adelante, eso seguro. Curiosamente es también una de las versiones que tengo de Dexter, este es su versión de BLEACH, luego también esta la de Eden's Zero que se llama Draxter o solo Drax... A este le pondría Rexter pero seria muy obvio xD**

 **Bueno, mas no puedo comentar del capitulo, solo decir que en el próximo viene el capitulo 8B, que se dará lugar en "Misión Compras" o como quiera que se llame.**

 **Ahora... VAMOS CON LOS REVIEWS! No mamen tengo como unos 9 reviews en el capitulo anterior! Bueno, técnicamente 8 porque dos de ellos creo que son de la misma persona, pero no importa! Realmente se los agradezco un montón!... Jejeje miraba los Reviews llegar y yo quedaba como el meme de Spider-Man que dice "Si Que Me Aman" xDxDxD Okno jejeje...**

 **Ahora si, a responder comentarios:**

 **Guest (1):** _Bueno, viejo en varias cosas tienes razón. Lo que quería lograr con la separación de ambos era que Star abriera los ojos de cuanto aun quiere a Marco y a su vez darle un enfoque distinto a lo que sucedió en la serie original, mientras en el Marco "Original" acepto doblegarse ante Star haciendo de niñero para Glossaryck y siendo criticado a cada rato, este Marco "DM31" si sabe pararle el carro a Star y dejar en claro que si se da a respetar y puede enfadarse por las acciones de otros. Lo de Jackie en su momento no se me ocurrió la verdad, pero espero poner algo de parte de ella mas adelante._

 _Volver a juntarlos ya esta hecho, pero como viste en el cap Marco si sabe que se equivoco al rechazar a Star sin pensarlo, a mi parecer es una acción natural porque generalmente no pensamos bien cuando estamos enojados u ofendidos hasta que lo pensamos bien y vemos el error en nuestras acciones; Ahora Marco se enfrentara a Star y ella a él probablemente en el próximo capitulo. Por otro lado lo de si vivirán juntos en el castillo, lamento decir que es muy probable que vivan juntos, hay muchos misterios que quiero tocar y para eso Marco tienen que estar en Mewni si o si, ademas Aizen ya dijo que ira tras Star por ende allí estará Marco para protegerla con este nuevo poder._

 _Ambos admitirán sus errores y si, para el Starco primero cosas tienen que pasar._

 **Guest (2):** _Es triste pero tienes razón, me gustaría que todos estén contentos... Pero es imposible D': El Harem ahora no me parece algo que quiera hacer luego de leer lo que escribiste, yo quiero que esto sea Starco y gracias a ti quiero que lo sea, a mi me gusta esa pareja e hice el fic para que la rubia de los piojos y el moreno de las inseguridades estén juntos y vivan aventuras y complicaciones juntos. Tendré que ser fuerte y ver como a algunos no les gusta mi decisión._

 **Dragon Saku:** _Gracias, Bro :D y como viste Marco si sera un Vizard y tendrá los poderes de Ichigo pero ligeramente cambiados, ademas como marca propia le agregue que sepa usar Kido para que no sea tan igual a Ichigo._

 **Claudiozero777:** _Me alegra que te tomaras el tiempo para seguir mi historia, yo también pensaba que era bueno esperar un poco para que lo shido empezara xD También es bueno que te agrade que el Starco aun no llegue, como dije una vez; no me gusta que las parejas sean hechas en pocos capítulos si la historia no gira entorno a su relacion hecha (Como el Anime "Ore Monogataria") o esta tiene pocos capítulos, primero tienen que haber un desarrollo chido. Los Smuth no son malos, estoy pensando en un sobre mi Oc y Erza Scarlet ahora xDxD Pero esto si necesita de trama :v_

 _Me alivia que esto tenga algo de originalidad para el que lee jeje... Pero, oye! Shshshshhh... No digas nada... Eres muy observador sobre el Brazo Monstruo..._

 _Eclipsa y Globgorb Shinigamis no son pero tienen su pasado con la Sociedad de Almas en la que intentare profundizar mas adelante. Por otro lado, las "Llamas Azules" fueron por inspiración que me diste, Tom usa llamas rojas así que Marco podría usar llamas azules... ademas me vi Ao No Exoscist y pues... Las llamas azules son geniales xDxD Ademas, paciencia... Rexzar tendrá que ver en ese capitulo de Lava Lake Bitch :v_

 _Yo pensé lo mismo mientras escribía, me dije: "Porque no poner a una Butterfly que tuviera las habilidades suficientes para enfrentarse a un Shinigami?" y viendo lo bestia que es en su capitulo del Libro De Hechizos (Todo cubierto de sangre y guerra) pensé que un Shinigami sanguinario calzaría perfecto enfrentándose a ella... y Quien mejor que un Kenpachi para eso?! xD_

 _Gracias! Yo también te deseo lo mejor :D_

 _Pd: Gracias xD Aunque soy mucho mas del Natza, pero uno es denso como roca y la otra esta demasiado enamorada de un emo que ni la toca con un palo :v_

 **Kuro Neko9695:** _Me alegra que te guste el capitulo y sobre todo el "Sufre Rubia Sufre" xD En realidad Star se lo merecía un poco, ya sabes ella no fue la mejor en los primeros momentos de Marco en Mewni asi que... Algo de su propia medicina tenia que darle, aunque no duro mucho :v Bueno, como decidí ya va a haber Starco pero para eso tienen que pasar por diversas cosas, como Tom, peleas y demás. Y no te preocupes, la trama hara que sea sensata su unión al final..._

 _Por otro lado ya viste que Aizen acabo siendo traidor como en la serie original de BLEACH y mas adelante las tramas se mezclaran, pero de momento pasemos por la de Star Vs Las Fuerzas Del Mal para pasar luego a la de BLEACH. Ademas Marco resulta ser un "experimento" para Aizen, pero hay que ver de que tipo._

 _Espero sigas leyendo y el capitulo te gustara :D_

 **Manueleduardokantunkumul50401:** _Diablos, vaya nombre tienes bro xdxd No te preocupes, Star sufrió en ese cap pues era por el bien de la trama y algo de venganza por lo que le hizo a Marco, sin embargo sera algo momentáneo, no sera para todo el Fic eventualmente ellos se reconciliaran. Ademas, a mi tampoco me gusta mucho ver sufrir personajes, esta vez sucedió solo porque creí que quedaría bien._

 **Guest (3):** _Es genial que te gustara el capitulo, amigo! Espero que este te haya gustado también y no te preocupes el próximo tal vez venga mas temprano :D_

 **Kevbray:** _Te sorprendí, eh? jejeje xdxd Aqui tienes mas y espero que el fic te siga pareciendo interesante._

 **Pac-Man:** _Wasaaaa! xDxD_

 _#1- Gracias! Intente que fuera lo mejor posible :D_

 _#2- Tranquilo, sera solo por ahora jejeje Aunque si, en ese momento fue pendeja aunque esta pensara mejor en lo que hace._

 _#3- Si, e visto que los Fic Harem de Marco no abundan mucho o sinceramente no son de mi agrado pero gracias a Guest me decidí a que esto sea un Starco, lo de tocar a otras parejas me interesa también pero si hiciera eso serian simples roces y si es así, para que? Por eso me decidí a seguir mi pensamiento original con los shippeos en la serie, que sea un Starco! Pero tranquilo, haré lo posible para no decepcionar a nadie!_

 **Bueno, esto de responder muchos Reviews me hace sentir famoso xdxdxd Okno :v pero si me llena de ganas de seguir escribiendo este fic.**

 **Espero les gustara el capitulo y agradezco también a los que le dieron Fav y Follow, eso también me ayuda mucho en los ánimos para seguir escribiendo así que... Gracias :'D**

 **Nos vemos la próxima! Ta' Luego! ;D**


	7. capitulo 6

_**..()..**_

* * *

 _ **"Un Shinigami en Mewni"**_

 **...**

 **-Capitulo 6-**

 **"Problemas de Compras"**

Habían pasado ya un par de días desde que Marco alcanzo a liberar su Shikai y unos días mas de una Semana desde que se fue de Mewni dejando atrás a su "Mejor Amiga". Las cosas en el castillo seguían su curso con normalidad, nadie parecía haber notado la presencia del muchacho durante su estadía o simplemente ignoraban que lo había habido una.

Sin embargo para dicha "Mejor Amiga" las cosas no eran tan simples. Desde ese día la Princesa y futura Reina de Mewni se había encerrado en su cuarto, sin hablar con nadie, sin que nadie la viera. Eso era algo que preocupaba a la servidumbre y a los cercanos a ella pero no podían hacer mucho ante la fuerza mágica de la joven rubia que siempre les rechazaba.

Ahora la muchacha estaba recostada sobre su cama, boca abajo pero con la mirada pegada a la ventana, mirando con ojos rojos de tanto llorar como el clima parecía haberse puesto de acuerdo con su humor manifestandolo en un torrencial aguacero. Su cabello estaba enmarañado, tenia pesadas ojeras bajo sus ojos y su piel estaba mas pálida que de costumbre. Era un alivio para todos que aun comiera.

Pero nadie podía culparla, porque ella misma se culpaba por su situación actual. En su cabeza una y otra vez se reproducía el día en que Marco había llegado por su ventana y el mismo día en que se había ido por su estúpido y cruel actuar. Se odiaba a si misma por lo que hizo pero también una parte de ella, aun no carcomida por la tristeza, sabia que su actuar tenia una razón.

Ella lo había dicho, su vida había cambiado en todo ese año en que no se volvieron a ver y tenerlo de nuevo delante de ella solo le hacia recordar que tan mal la paso cuando él se fue de su lado. Esas semanas que se volvieron meses sufriendo el no poder ver a su mejor amigo de nuevo, todo por su situación como princesa.

Pero también le remordía la conciencia el como lo trato, pudo haber hecho las cosas mejor, haberle dicho como una chica sensata y madura que las cosas no irían igual... Pero no! Ella tenia que tratar de quitárselo de encima, luego herirlo y después hacerse la madura... Todo porque creyó que aun ese chico que siempre la perdonaba estaba allí... Debió saberlo cuando lo vio en ese extraño uniforme, debió saber que no era el mismo cuando lo vio lanzar ese hechizo pero fue ingenua.

Odiaba lo que había hecho, y ahora su conciencia la atormentaba todos estos días recordando le lo mierda que había sido.

Al final, ella resulto ser la insegura en ese momento... Al final, los papeles se invirtieron...

-Hija?...- La voz de su madre se escucho desde la puerta de su cuarto y ella la ignoro -Hija, por favor ábreme...- dijo la Reina Moon de forma firme pero se notaba a leguas su preocupación.

-Largo...- respondió Star en un hilo vago de voz, ni siquiera se movió de su lugar.

-Star, ya llevas mas de una semana allí dentro, tienes que salir en algún momento o podría afectar tu salud- dijo su madre en el mismo tono.

-Mi salud esta bien!- gruño exasperada, que acaso no era muy obvio que queria estar sola?

Su madre la escucho y perdiendo la paciencia, pues no era la primera vez que trataba de sacar a su hija del cuarto, ella se alejo de la puerta y tomo una postura mas seria, mas digan de una reina enojada.

-Star Butterfly! Quiero que ahora mismo salgas de esa cama, te cambies y salgas de una vez!- exclamo con voz de mando, en realidad tenia un tono mas de madre enojada.

-No fastidies!- grito la chica mientras se sentaba en su cama mas irritada que antes -Quiero estar sola!- agrego en otro grito.

-Y yo digo que salgas de una vez!... Se que lo que sucedió con Marco te pone triste pero tampoco puedes pasarte toda tu pena encerrada en tu cuarto- la mujer de cabellos celestes claros se relajo mientras agregaba la ultima parte.

Star guardo silencio un momento mientras meditaba lo que acababa de escuchar. Tras esos minutos ella bajo la cabeza haciendo que su cabello rubio sombreara sus ojos -No lo entiendes... Nadie lo entiende...- murmuro atrayendo sus rodillas hasta su pecho para abrazarlas.

Moon suspiro entristecida por la forma de actuar tan decaída de su hija. Alzando ligeramente uno de sus dedos mientras comenzaba a brillar en una ligera luz blanquecina, abrió el cerrojo de la puerta.

Cuando esta se abrió por completo la mujer entro lentamente, miro a su hija por un momento y se acerco hasta sentarse a su lado.

Hubo un momento prolongado de silencio entre ellas hasta que Moon hablo -Escucha, Cariño... Sobre lo que sucedió con Marco...- ella se encontraba algo nerviosa. Raras eran las ocasiones en que su hija se ponía de esta manera y siendo ella la reina "Inconmovible" no sabia muy bien como encarar el asunto. Se reprendía a si misma de ser tan incapaz en situaciones como estas.

-Es mi culpa...- dijo Star aun pegando su cara a sus rodillas, el movimiento pasmoso de sus hombros le decía que estaba sollozando.

-Oh, Cariño...- murmuro Moon y tomando delicadamente a su hija dejo que se enredaran en un suave y reconfortante abrazo. Ella no podía saber como tratar con situaciones como esta pero al menos daría lo mejor de si para eso.

Star pego su rostro sollozante al hombro de su madre dejando que las lagrimas salieran de sus ojos -...Es mi culpa... Sniff... Si yo tan solo hubiera pensado en él en lugar de mi completamente... Nada de esto estaría pasando... Sniff...- lamento entre sollozos entrecortados. Moon acaricio el enmarañado pero suave cabello de su hija lentamente.

-Tranquila, Hija... No debes de culparte por completo de lo que sucedió...- conforto la mujer de extravagante cabello -...Marco pudo haber acabado herido por lo que dijiste, pero él también tiene que entender que tu situación actual no es fácil...- ella hizo una pausa por un momento esperando que su hija dijera algo, al ver que no seria el caso continuo -...Él seguramente pensara en la situación y probablemente te perdone... Después de todo son Mejores Amigos, no?- Moon aparto un poco a hija para poder verla a los ojos.

Star le devolvió la mirada a su madre, las lagrimas aun salían sin parar -...No es tan simple... Él ya no es el mismo Marco que conocía hace un año... Él es diferente, algo parece haber cambiado...- ella volvió a bajar la mirada sombreando sus ojos de nuevo -...No creo que sea tan comprensivo como para perdonarme lo que le hice... Nadie perdonaría a alguien que trata de deshacerse de ti...- las lagrimas comenzaron a retomar fuerza e hicieron que su voz volviera a entrecortarse.

Sin embargo, su madre la tomo de la mejilla con suavidad y la hizo volver a mirarla a los ojos -...Tal vez en él las cosas hayan cambiado, Star... Pero todos seguimos teniendo algo de nosotros cuando eso sucede... Cuando cambiamos, nuestro ser aun sigue en nuestro interior, no importa cuan diferente nos veamos...- ella sonrió dulcemente cuando vio que a su hija le comenzaban a brillar los ojos de nuevo -...Marco puede ser un Shinigami ahora, pero estoy seguro que sigue siendo tu Amigo de la Tierra, ese que resguardo a mi hija durante un año a pesar de las locuras en que lo metió...- Star miro a su madre de forma sorprendida ante sus palabras, sin embargo en su interior una pequeña llama de esperanza comenzaba a encenderse.

Ella tenia razón, aun podría haber algo del Marco que conoció años atrás, aun podría haber algo de ese chico tierno y amante de la seguridad que siempre acababa perdonando sus errores... Algo de aquel chico con el que nunca fue del todo sincera...

Suspirando Star bajo un poco la cabeza, realmente estaba empezando a odiarse por la forma que se comportaba... Pero un parte de ella también sabia que Marco no era inocente del todo, él mismo había hecho sus fechorías en el pasado, unas que le dolieron de verdad pero que no pudo detener aunque quisiera.

-Espera... Tu sabias que él era un Shinigami?- pregunto ella secándose las lagrimas con el dorso de las manos. Moon sonrió enigmáticamente antes de responder.

-Soy la Reina de Mewni, se cosas que una pequeña Princesa aun debería de ignorar...- Star se encontró desconcertada por la respuesta de su madre, e incluso algo ofendida por que ella le ocultara cosas como los poderes que Marco poseía actualmente. Moon, por su lado, viendo que Star ya se había calmado y había recuperado algo su animo decidió que era hora de retirarse -Ya que te encuentras mejor, porque no vas a pasear por Quest Buy? Hoy hay una rebaja para cosas de Escuderos, tal vez te diviertas viendo como todos se pelean por algo en descuento- la mujer le sonrió a su hija quien suspiro dejándose caer sobre su cama otra vez.

Suspiro pesadamente antes de responder -Lo pensare...- y con eso Moon salio de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de si. Star quedo sola en ese momento, pensando en lo que su madre habia dicho; No era mala idea salir un poco, llevaba mas de una semana allí dentro por lo que le vendría bien algo de aire fresco. Volvió a suspirar -Bien... No es como si tuviera algo mejor que hacer ahora...- dijo mientras se ponía de pie e iba a su guarda ropa con la intención de cambiarse el desgarbado pijama que había estado usando la ultima semana, no sin antes darse una ducha pues olía a muerte según ella.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Moon se mantuvo seria y estoica como ella sola podía mientras caminaba lentamente por los pasillos del castillo. La conversación con su hija había ido bien por lo que estaba contenta en parte... La otra parte la tenia preocupada.

Es cierto que quería ver a Marco y a Star de nuevo juntos como los buenos amigos que eran antes de que el chico se fuera de Mewni por un año, pero su actual condición la tenia preocupada.

-El chico ahora es un Shinigami... Por ende esta confabulado con cosas que exceden la capacidad de Star. Los Hollow's son un peligro mayor que los mismos Monstruos... Un peligro que no estoy dispuesta a que pase...- ella murmuro aquello con enorme seriedad mientras entrecerraba los ojos.

-Pareces muy preocupada por el chico de Star, Pequeña Moon- se escucho desde detrás de la Reina.

Moon se sobresalto al escuchar aquella voz burlona y enigmática que solo podría pertenecer le a una sola persona en ese castillo -Eclipsa!- exclamo la reina mientras se giraba hacia la mencionada -Que haces aquí? Pensé que tu tiempo fuera de tu cuarto se había acabado!- la mujer de peculiar peinado miro con desconfianza a la mujer de ojos violetas.

-Fufufu... Es que acaso una jovencita como yo no puede dar un paseo a estas lluviosas horas de la mañana?- Eclipsa soltó una elegante risa entre dientes tapando ligeramente su boca con una de sus ennegrecidas manos.

-Para una "Jovencita" sin antecedentes de Traición tal vez- Moon miro con ojos entrecerrados a la Ex-Reina.

Eclipsa hizo un mojin infantil mientras se cruzaba de brazos -No eres muy divertida, Pequeña Moon- se quejo siguiendo con su acto logrando exasperar mas a la reina frente a ella. Sin embargo, el semblante de Eclipsa cambio a uno mas serio y astuto de un segundo a otro, mirando a Moon fríamente pero sin perder su sonrisa críptica -...Pero no nos desviemos del tema; Que tal se encuentra, Star?- pregunto, Moon puso un rostro en blanco pues no creía que ese fuera el tema por el que comenzaron, aun así lo dejo pasar.

-Bien... Ella parece estar mejor luego de que hablamos, Marco Diaz realmente parece haberle afectado cuando se fue...- Moon cruzo sus brazos tomando una postura ligeramente relajada mientras soltaba un suspiro, sus ojos pegados a una de las empapadas ventanas del castillo.

-Me alegra oír que esta mejor, y si, ese chico parece ser un punto aun sensible para ella...- Su semblante no cambio y Moon noto esto al instante.

-No fue por Star por quien querías preguntar, verdad?- pregunto ella tomando también ese semblante serio que, como se dijo antes, solo ella podría lograr.

Eclipsa volvió a sonreír dejando ver ligeramente sus perfectos dientes -Parece que estas aprendiendo a leerme, Pequeña... Debo acaso mejorar mis defensas?- ella coloco un dedo sobre su barbilla con falso infantilismo.

-La situación de Marco es preocupante, tu debiste de sentirlo también... El chico ya estaba rondando Mewni días antes de que llegara al castillo- La reina no cambio su postura pero sus ojos fríos seguían sobre Eclipsa.

-Sentirlo? Claro que puede, no es muy difícil teniendo en cuenta la clase de ser que es...- Eclipsa recargo su hombro izquierdo sobre la pared en la que estaba la ventana por la que Moon estaba mirando en ese momento, la sombra que generaba el resplandor tenue que pasaba por el cristal le daba un aspecto tétrico.

-Y debo de suponer que no sabes a que se debe que Hollow's hayan aparecido desde hace unas semanas...- Moon alzo una de sus cejas bien cuidadas hacia la mujer de cabello verde.

-Semanas? Pequeña, los Hollow's han estado apareciendo desde hace mucho mas, me atrevo a decir que incluso tiempo antes de que saliera de ese cristal...- la sonrisa de Eclipsa se ensancho un poco cuando Moon abrió sus ojos de par en par.

-Tanto tiempo?! Porque no lo dijiste antes?!- la actual Reina miro con enojo y reproche a la mujer de 300 años, esta simplemente se encogio de hombros.

-Quien sabe? Tal vez sea porque soy una prisionera y dudo que alguien en mi posición hubiera dicho algo... Yo no soy la excepción... Ademas, nunca preguntaste- ella sonrió burlonamente sacando mas de quicio a la mujer de cabello celeste.

-Porque me molesto?!- gruño mientras volvía a ver por la ventana. Un silencio prolongado se extendió hasta que Moon lo rompió -Que crees que este sucediendo?... Hace unas semanas trate de contactar con el Gotei 13 pero no consigo nada...- no despego la mirada de su reflejo en el cristal mientras hablaba.

Eclipsa miro el suyo mismo al mismo tiempo antes de suspirar ligeramente -No lo se... Pero debe ser algo serio si el Gotei no te respondió, ellos siempre están a la orden del día cuando se trata de problemas como estos... No deberías bajar la guardia, Moon- la mujer despego su hombro del muro antes de encaminarse hacia la reina, la mencionada no se movió pues sabia que su acercamiento no era peligroso. Entonces Eclipsa se detuvo detrás de ella -...Dicen las malas lenguas; Que las cosas se complicaron por una traición reciente, no se los detalles... Pero es mejor estar alertas...- dijo en voz baja y seria.

Moon se sobresalto al escucharla y se giro para encararla -Como es que...- pero Eclipsa había desaparecido cual fantasma de detrás de ella, ahora solo quedaba una Reina Inconmovible parada en aquel oscuro pasillo -Esa mujer...- murmuro Moon apretando los puños, sin embargo se resigno y soltando un suspiro giro su rostro hacia el espejo mirando su aguado reflejo en el cristal -...Solo espero que ella no se meta en problemas...- dijo en un murmullo y tras otro suspiro se encamino a su estudio a terminar con unos papeles que faltaban por completar.

...

...

...

Star paso a través del portal dimensional a paso despreocupado, típico de una persona que aun no tenia ganas de levantarse para salir al exterior de su cueva. Mirando a los lados se dio cuenta que estaba cerca de la caja en Quest Buy y que no muy lejos de ella un grupo de personas se estaba agrupando.

Ella guardo sus tijeras en el pequeño bolso felpudo de color negro y se dispuso a acercarse al grupo solo para ver como se pelearían ese años para obtener los mejores productos. Ella sonrió tras el pensamiento que cruzaba por su cabeza en ese momento -Estoy segura que si Marco hubiera aceptado ser mi Escudero ahora estaríamos acampando para comprar tonterías... O al menos las tonterías que yo quisiera, él probablemente tendría una lista con lo mejor de lo mejor...- tras decir aquello sus ojos mostraron ese brillo triste que tenia desde hacia una semana a la par que un nudo se creaba en su garganta.

Negando con la cabeza un par de veces, Star llego hasta donde los Escuderos junto a sus respectivos Caballeros.

-Bueno, parece que este año la competencia es mucha...- escucho decir entre la multitud logrando ver que se trataba de una Mewmana perteneciente a su Reino.

Era una Joven de unos 16 años, de cabello corto color naranja, ojos verdes, piel clara y pecas en las mejillas. Era tan alta como Star y su cuerpo se mostraba atlético y en forma. Su ropa consistía en una túnica azul opaco sin mangas y unos flecos en la parte baja, llevaba también unas hombreras con picos rojas al igual que su cinturón grueso del mismo color, unas mayas blancas y botas hasta la mitad del muslo marrón rojizo y por ultimo, unas vendas blancas alrededor de sus antebrazos.

-Ah... Hay muchos Escuderos este año- respondió cenilmente un hombre de avanzada edad, con un largo bigote que se confundía como barba, cabello a los lados de su cabeza y ojos de un verde casi blanco. Este se encontraba acariciando su bigote juzgando con la mirada a los Escuderos con los que se enfrentaría.

-Pero estoy seguro que podremos conseguir lo mejor!- animo un hombre de enorme estatura, con cara y cuerpo regordete que le daban el aspecto de un atontado bebe, con casco, hombreras y muñequeras con picos ademas de andrajosas ropas amarillas.

-Eso no quiere decir que deban confiarse...- Higgs se giro a su derecha cuando escucho aquellas palabras, frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de quien se trataba.

-Ya era hora de que llegaran. A ustedes dos no se les da el ser puntuales- gruño la pelinaranja mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

A unos pies de distancia de ellos se iban acercando un par de jóvenes de alrededor de 16-17 años, una chica y un chico.

El muchacho tenia una expresión desganada y casi dormida en su rostro, estaba ligeramente encobrado hacia delante y traía las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones. Su aspecto sin embargo era la de alguien mas activo físicamente.

Media alrededor de 1,71m, de piel clara y complexión trabajada, su cabello era rojo claro, desordenado y con la parte de la nuca algo mas larga que el resto, sus ojos eran de irises pequeños y de color celeste, ademas de poseer el ceño fruncido de alguien a quien acaban de despertar no hacia mucho. Su ropa consistía en una camisa andrajosa de color marrón oscuro con un peto metálico sucio arriba, en su brazo derecho llevaba un guantelete plateado como su peto, también sucio y usado, ademas de una hombrera segmentada en tres partes con el símbolo de una calavera atravesada verticalmente por una espada. En la parte inferior tenia unos pantalones negros algo rotos junto a unas botas hasta los tobillos del mismo color muy gastadas, en su cintura tenia un cinturón en el que sostenía una espada enfundada.

La chica que lo acompañaba podía verse que era un poco mas baja que Higgs, tal vez sobre pasada por solo un cuarto de cabeza, su cabello era verde oscuro brillante y cuidado teniéndolo largo hasta los hombros con un flequillo que se dividía en dos muy parecido al de la princesa Mewmana pero con dos mechones enmarcando su rostro, su piel era tan pálida como la de Star y su rostro tenia una increíble belleza que cualquier chica envidiaría, con facciones suaves y femeninas, tenia los ojos entrecerrados a tal punto que no podían verse. Sus ropas consistían en una armadura mas completa que la del chico que la acompañaba, con un peto que llegaba hasta la mitad de su torso dejando su abdomen desprotegido que era cubierto por una camisa ajustada color negro, en sus brazos tenia un par de guanteletes y en sus hombros llevaba hombreras en forma de caparazón. De la cintura para abajo tenia una falda tipo armadura que por debajo llevaba otra pero de tela marrón oscuro, debajo tenia unas mayas como las de Higgs de color gris opaco y unas botas hasta la mitad de los gemelos de color marrón mas claro, para terminar tenia un pequeño bolso de cuero en la parte baja de su espalda pero no había ningún rastro de que llevara un arma de algún tipo. Cabe mencionar que su equipo también se mostraba sucio y desgastado.

-Sabes que detesto levantarme temprano- respondió en un gruñido el muchacho de cabello rojo mientras se pasaba una mano por este.

Higgs puso los ojos en blanco mientras una vena se resaltaba en su frente -YA ES MEDIO DÍA, MALDITA SEA!- grito enojada haciendo que el chico la mirara irritado y se hurgara uno de sus oídos con el meñique.

-Si sigues gritando así me dejaras sordo, Higins...- murmuro despreocupado.

-ES "HIGGS", IDIOTA!- rugió de nuevo haciendo que el muchacho mostrara una sonrisa burlona que solo la exaspero mas.

-Vamos, chicos. No pelen en frente de todos, solo hacen el ridículo- Old Guy suspiro cansadamente ante la forma de actuar del par de jóvenes, ya estaba viejo para parar sus peleas.

-Si, tiene razón! No querrán que la Princesa piense que son un par de mequetrefes que solo pelean entre si, o no?- Baby-Man señalo simplemente a su lado haciendo que todos se giraran hacia esa dirección encontrándose con la princesa.

-...-

-...-

-...-

Entonces reaccionaron...

-PFFFF... LA PRINCESA ESTA AQUÍ?!- exclamaron el trió que antes estaba hablando sin creerse que la joven rubia estuviera allí. Extrañamente la joven de cabello verde también reacciono con ellos de la misma manera, aunque no dijo nada.

La joven se paraba a unos pies de distancia de ellos, de forma desinteresada. Ella por su lado llevaba ropas mas costosas y limpias en comparación a los Escuderos, con una chaqueta de color purpura oscuro estilo Futbol Americano (Como la que lleva cuando visita a Pony Head y a sus Hermanas) con las mangas de color blanco arremangadas descuidadamente hasta los codos, en su ante brazo derecho llevaba una muñequera de tela negra con algunas pulseras de cuero del mismo color y con picos sin filo, por ultimo tenia un pequeño corazón rojo del lado izquierdo de la prenda que llevaba desabrochada, debajo de dicha prenda tenia una camiseta algo ajustada fucsia oscuro con la cabeza de un pequeño unicornio en la parte baja derecha de esta que se lograba ver gracias a lo corta que era la chaqueta, de la cintura para abajo tenia una falda de colegiala oscura que llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo, unas medias a rayas negras y moradas, para terminar con su vestimenta, tenia unas botas hasta casi las rodillas de color negro con aspecto gótico. En su cabello tenia su mítica diadema de cuernitos roja pero su cabello estaba desordenado y atado en una coleta alta que llevaba hasta su cintura.

Star se les quedo mirando con expresión de piedra un momento antes de hablar -Solo vine a ver... No me presten atención- dijo ella moviendo una mano para restarle importancia al asunto.

-Eh?...- todos ladearon un poco la cabeza ante su respuesta. Entonces fue Higgs quien volvió a hablar.

-Disculpe que la cuestione, Princesa... Pero podemos saber que es lo que hace aquí?- pregunto la joven de forma muy respetuosa, no habían sido muchas las veces que había visto a la rubia de corazones por lo que le era difícil hablar con ella.

Star la miro sin cambiar su expresión en blanco -Nada en realidad... Solo vine a pasar el rato ya que mi mamá me obligo a salir de mi cuarto...- respondió desinteresadamente.

-Ya-Ya veo...- Higgs se rasco la parte trasera de la cabeza ante la cortante respuesta de la chica.

-Bueno! Entonces esperamos que le sea gratificante vernos en acción, Princesa Butterfly!- el chico de cabello rojizo se coloco a la derecha de la pelinaranja rodeando con uno de sus brazos sus hombros mientras le sonreía animadamente a la princesa de corazones en las mejillas. Higgs frunció el ceño y lo miro con reproche ante su manera tan despreocupada de dirigirse a un superior.

Star en una situación normal se habría sonrojado y luego babeado por el muchacho frente a ella pues no se trataba de alguien poco atractivo, pero como estaba su cabeza y corazón en ese momento poco pudo haberle importado la sonrisa encantadora que este le estaba dando.

-Si, como sea...- Hizo una pausa mientras miraba cruzando los brazos al pelirrojo. Este entendió al instante la tacita pregunta.

-Oh cierto! No nos presentamos!- dijo frotándose la parte trasera de la cabeza, ahora su animo era un poco mas elevado que antes -Mi nombre es Alex- se señalo asi mismo con el pulgar y luego a la pelinaranja -Ella es Higins...- no paso un segundo para que recibiera un codazo en el mentón por parte de la mencionada haciendo que la soltara para sobarse la parte golpeada.

La ojiverde gruño antes de relajarse y hablar con la princesa de forma algo menos formal -Mi nombre es "Higgs", Princesa...- hizo hincapié en la verdadera pronunciación de su nombre antes de continuar -El viejo de allí es Old Guy...- el anciano hizo una pequeña pero respetuosa reverencia -...El grandullón es Baby-Man...- el hombre de ropas amarillas la saludo alzando la mano y con un "Hola" -...Y la chica de pelo verde es Maka- termino de presentar señalando a la chica de la armadura quien asintió ligeramente -...Ella no habla mucho, es muy tímida...- agrego al ver que la joven no había pronunciado palabra.

Star los volvió a mirar detenidamente antes de relajar un poco su postura y sonreír un poco -Entonces estoy encantada de conocerlos a todos- dijo haciendo que el grupo se sonriera de regreso -Pero... Quienes son sus caballeros?- pregunto ahora siendo ella quien ladeaba la cabeza curiosa.

-Oh! Están por allá!- señalo Old Guy de forma despreocupada. Star se giro en esa dirección y se encontró con un grupo de caballeros hablando entre si en la zona de comidas de Quest Buy, seguramente a la espera de que comenzara la competencia de compras.

-La mujer de piel morena y cabello rojo oscuro es Lady Whosits, ella es la caballero de Baby-Man...- dijo Alex señalando a la mujer de grandes músculos que reía estrepitosamente golpeando la mesa.

-"La mujer a la que Marco le pateo el trasero..."- pensó al instante Star recordando el momento en que el moreno realizo ese hechizo -"...Se vio tan genial... Y mas aun en la Maquina Atrapa Pelusa..."- agrego lentamente mientras sentía que sus mejillas se calentaban lentamente, sin embargo se obligo a dejar atrás esos pensamientos. Por suerte nadie noto su exaltación momentánea.

-...El tipo con cara de untarse cremas y usar re saltador de pestañas todo el tiempo es Sir Dashing de Muzzleton, el caballero de Old Guy...- ahora el pelirrojo señalaba a un hombre de piel clara y cabello rubio con ojos azules, el típico galanazo se podría decir. Star lo miro un momento y sintió un escalofrió cuando este le devolvió la mirada y le guiño un ojo, solo se le vino a la cabeza el adjetivo "Asco" al instante -...Y por ultimo esta Sir Stabby, el caballero de Higgs...- termino mientras señalaba a un hombre de piel morena y cabello rojo oscuro muy parecido a la de Lady Whosits, este estaba cruzado de brazos orgullosamente mientras parloteaba sobre cazar dragones y bestias.

-Admito que se ve como alguien genial...- dijo Star mientras miraba al hombre pues parecía ser alguien que luchaba a diario con bestias y monstruos.

-Sep... Él es genial... Aunque tengo que estar todo el tiempo pendiente a que no se lo traten de comer por luchar contra monstruos todo el tiempo...- Higgs suspiro tras agregar eso ultimo ademas de lo siguiente con algo mas de preocupación -...Sobre todo ahora que han empezado a aparecer esos monstruos con mascaras y agujeros en el cuerpo- Star se giro para mirarlo con interés pero con un ligero sentimiento de preocupación al saber que había mas bestias como con la que se enfrente junto a Marco, probablemente ese sentimiento aumentaría mas adelante pero por ahora lo dejo pasar, no quería agregar otro problema a su lista de momento.

-Pero esos son los Caballeros de ustedes tres, donde esta el de Maka y Alex?- pregunto ella mientras señalaba al par de jóvenes. Ambos la miraron antes de reaccionar.

Alex apretó su puño mientras fruncía el ceño y se le marcaban varias venas en la frente, un aura de fuego comenzó a rodear lo en ese momento solo para acentuar su enojo -...Quien sabe donde este ese maldito holgazán! Seguro a de estar perdiendo el tiempo como siempre!- gruño apretando los puños, Maka se dejo ver detrás de él soltando un suspiro desganado mientras dejaba caer sus hombros.

-De verdad me recuerda a alguien que conozco...- dijo ásperamente Higgs mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Cállate!- gruño el muchacho mirando con los ojos en blanco a la pecosa de cabello naranja, ella le devolvió la mirada y todos pudieron jurar que rayos salieron de sus ojos por la intensidad y enojo con la que se miraban.

En ese momento, la voz de uno de los perezosos del Centro Comercial se escucho por los altavoces del lugar deteniendo la pelea.

-Aaahh... Bueno... Bienvenidos sean a la Gran Liquidación de Escuderos de Quest Buy... Le informamos que estamos felices por cumplir 10.000 años celebrando este evento... Y esperamos que la pasen bien en sus compras... O lo que sea...- dijo en un tono muy vago el empleado encargado de dar la noticia -...Ahora todos vayan a sus puestos... Para empezar de una vez con esto... Quiero terminar mi turno de una vez...- agrego antes de dar un suspiro.

En ese momento todos los Caballeros y sus respectivos Escuderos comenzaron a ponerse en posición para empezar la gran compra del año.

-Bueno! Esa es nuestra señal...- dijo Higgs con animo antes de girarse hacia la Princesa -...Fue un placer Princesa! Espero la veamos luego!- agrego antes de comenzar a correr hacia su Caballero quien ya se encontraba sentado en su carrito de compras. Detrás de ella comenzaron a seguirla los demás.

-Nos vemos después, Star!- se despido Alex descuidando sus modales ante la realeza.

-Espero tenga buen día, Princesa- asintió Old Guy antes de retirarse.

-Adiós Adiós!- Baby-Man la despido sonriente y agitando su mano.

-...- Maka simplemente la miro un momento antes de hacer una reverencia y salir corriendo detrás de los otros Escuderos.

-Si! Los veo luego chicos! Den lo mejor de ustedes!- Star agito vigorosamente su mano en el aire con ahora mas animo que antes. Una vez vio que se encontraba sola de nuevo soltó un suspiro, espero un momento hasta que largaran los compradores y cuando sucedió decidió ir a comer algo al patio de comidas del Quest Buy, ahora mas relajada que antes -...Quien iba a decir que Mamá tendría razón, si valió la pena venir después de todo...- murmuro sonriendo ligeramente al pensar en los nuevos amigos que había hecho.

Sin embargo todo se fue al diablo cuando un horrible rugido seguido de muchos otros resonó en todo Quest Buy. Ante el sonido escuchado Star abrió sus ojos de par en par pues reconocía un rugido parecido a ese -...No... No puede ser!- y girándose rápidamente para ver a sus espaldas, la Princesa de Mewni miro con ojos horrorizados como un agujero negro alargado como un ojo se abría en lo alto del Centro Comercial, y de ellos seres con mascaras blancas y agujeros en sus cuerpos comenzaron a salir de a montones.

Lamentablemente para la Princesa Star Butterfly el día no iba a ser para nada tranquilo, ni para ella ni para los Escuderos y Caballeros.

Los Hollow's comenzaron su ataque a Quest Buy y con ellos venian fuerzas mucho mayores de las que Star conocía hasta el momento.

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí llega el capitulo 6 de Un Shinigami en Mewni! Capitulo que al parecer es algo largo pero se me hizo corto cuando lo estaba leyendo para arreglar los errores xD**

 **Como dije el capitulo pasado esta vez comenzaremos con mi versión del cap 8B de la serie original, se suponía que el ataque se daría tras comenzar la competencia de compra pero como Marco acabo yéndose tuve que ir por otro camino jeje...**

 **Respecto a lo que leyeron; Esta vez le damos una vistazo al punto de vista de Star sobre toda la situación de su pelea con Marco, espero que aya sido buena porque aun son algo verde en esto de mostrar sentimientos profundos en un personaje... La charla de Moon y Star por ejemplo no sabia si quedaría bien teniendo en cuenta lo seria que es Moon pero luego recordé la batalla por Mewni y me dije "Alv ella si tiene corazón al fin y al cabo :v" así que lo puse. Creo que me quedo bonito xD**

 **Lo que a mi en particular me encanta de este cap y del 3 es meter a Eclipsa, no es particularmente mi personaje favorito de la serie pero me encanta ponerla como una mujer de actitud críptica y llena de secretos, yo personalmente la imagine así en la serie; como alguien llena de sabiduría y enigmas profundos que acabarían por convertirla en una gran villana... Creo que espere demasiado :'v Por eso ahora le doy este toque de ser sabia tanto para Star como para Moon y que tiene sus secretos sobre el pasado.**

 **Por otro lado están los Escuderos y los nuevos Oc's. Esta vez, también a diferencia de la serie original, Higgs, Old Guy y Baby Man tendrán algo mas de participación que ser personajes desperdiciados en un solo capitulo. Eso realmente me cago porque Higgs me gusto como personaje para mas adelante pero al final nunca mas apareció, por eso ella tendrá mas participación ahora.**

 **Los Oc a diferencia de Rexzar son ligeramente sacados de la nada, sus diseños me gustaron cuando los imagine aunque parecen mas Caballeros que Escuderos (Comparando sus equipos con los de Higgs y los otros). Ademas ya estoy pensando en las habilidades que tendrán para defenderse en el siguiente capitulo de los Hollow's. Su Caballero es aun un misterio pero ya pensare en un buen personaje :D**

 **Como dato curiosos la forma en que Alex llama a Higgs, osea "HIGINS" es la forma en que yo pronunciaba su nombre antes de verme el capitulo 8B pues allí ella lo pronuncia como "Hixs" o algo parecido mientras que yo al no saberlo de momento la llamaba "Higins" :v**

 **-0.0-0.0-**

 **Ahora vamos a responder a los Reviews del capitulo anterior! Gracias de ante mano! :D**

 **-Guest:** _Lo se, Bro. Solo que al ser dos temas diferentes decidí dividir las respuestas que quería darte xdxdxd Por otro lado, tienes razón de nuevo, de momento a la gente puede no gustarle el Starco pero pienso dar lo mejor que tengo para que les empiece a gustar! Esto recién empieza después de todo! :D_

 _Ahora que Marco tiene su Shikai y sus poderes le demostrara a Star que si vale la pena, ya viste en este cap que ella piensa que él se vio genial cuando derroto al Hollow cap's atrás. Ademas es cierto que Marco ya no va a ser la niñera o sirviente de Star mientras ella hace cosas de novios con Tom o de Princesa, él tiene cosas que hacer y como van las cosas con Aizen y los Hollow's realmente tendrá cosas que hacer... Star ya no lo tiene en la palma de su mano y la comodidad la perdió antes._

 **-Kuro Neko9695:** _Gracias! Realmente a mi también me esta pareciendo buena la dirección que le estoy dando a la serie, lo que pasa es que estoy motivado! Por la mascara de Marco, de momento no tiene un significado fijo solo copie la de Ichigo pero con una luna representando el nombre de Zangentsu (Luna Cortante) y la afinidad que al parecer tiene Marco con la Luna, Ya sabes la Luna Roja, Las lunas en sus mejillas, su Zampakuto en esta serie... Pero seguro encontrare una trama que gire entorno a su mascara y seguro tendrá que ver con la sombra en su interior._

 _Pd: No te preocupes! Ese no era Starrk, era el Privaron Espada 1 aun todo los Espadas que aparecieron junto a Aizen son solo Adjuchas y Vasto Lordes, Aizen ya tiene el Hogyoku por lo que seguro los volverá Arrancar's mas adelante. Ademas Starrk también es mi Espada favorito junto con Harribel, por eso me gusta el numero 31 xD_

 **-Xseyver:** _Me alegra que mas gente le guste mi Fic! Gracias! Por otro lado, no conozco mucho sobre el mundo de WoW, solo me juge al Warcraft3: Frozen Throne cuando era mocoso en un Cyber pero tengo algo de conocimiento sobre la historia de la Horda Orca y los Tauren son mi raza favorita... Es probable que haga una saga pequeña sobre ellos, en una de esas y acaban siendo un gran bando aliado de Marco para derrotar a Aizen y su ejercito, solo déjame investigar un poco mas sobre los Orcos y me pondre a trabajar xD_

 **-Claudiozero777:** _Efectivamente, viejo! Ahora la trama empieza de una vez y sep... Parece que el Viejo Lesbiano esta conspirando con el señor "Todo es parte de mi Plan" xdxdxdxdxd_

 _Asi es, ahora que Marco tiene su Shikai es hora de que ambos demuestren de que están hechos luego de un año de entrenamiento, Aizen mientras hará de las suyas en Hueco Mundo pero Rexzar le tendrá un ojo encima. Por lo de los Arrancar's aun Adjuchas y Vasto Lordes, se me ocurrió porque pensé que seria lo mas acertado y coherente, Aizen aun no tenia el Hogyoku por lo que él no podía hacer Arrancar's Artificiales como lo son Harribel, Grimmjow y los demás solo podía tener a los Privaron Espadas como Nelliel que son Arrancar's Naturales, osea que ellos mismos se arrancaron la mascara._

 _Rexzar aun tiene mucho que hacer al igual que los demás Oc's que aparecieron, sobre todo él que sera vital para la evolución de Marco en cuanto a su poder se trata. Espero no cagarla y darlo todo en Lava Lake Bitch tanto para la trama como para los Shippeos._

 _Y como siempre, también te deseo lo mejor y gracias por leer :)_

 **-0.0-0.0-**

 **Con esos belyos Reviews respondidos los veo el siguiente capitulo con la continuacion de esta pequeño Guerra en Quest Buy, les agradezco de nueva cuenta a los que dejan su Review, le dan Fav y también Follow eso me da mas animo para escribir!**

 **Ahora si! Ta' Luego! :D**


	8. Capitulo 7

_**...()...**_

* * *

 _ **"Un Shinigami en Mewni"**_

 **...**

 **-Capitulo 7-**

 **"Guerra en Quest Buy!"**

Star corrió por los pasillos de Quest Buy sin pensar en ningún momento hacia donde se dirigía, no importaba realmente porque no había forma de escapar de aquellos monstruos que habían aparecido de la nada. En cada esquina, en cada pasillo, por el suelo o por el aire, esas cosas estaban infectando el anormalmente grande Centro Comercial.

- ** _Ráfaga de Abejas Kaminikazes!_** \- exclamo Star un corriendo por los pasillos mientras alzaba su varita en dirección a uno de esos monstruos. De la estrella salio disparado el enjambre que se lanzo furiosamente hacia el enemigo seleccionado.

El Hollow rugió cuando las abejas golpearon el lado izquierdo de su enorme y repitiliana cabeza explotando una por una en el proceso. Dicho Hollow se encontraba apunto de comerse a una familia de hadas.

Star saco de su bolso sus tijeras y sin pensar siquiera a donde ir abrió un portal -Rápido! Huyan cuanto antes!- exclamo y entre agradecimientos las hadas desaparecieron en el portal. Cuando se habían ido la rubia se giro hacia el Hollow que se había recompuesto del ataque anterior, este le devolvió la mirada con furia -Realmente no se que diablos son ustedes exactamente... Pero acabare con todos!- dijo ella y coloco su varita de forma horizontal hacia atrás, postura que usaría alguien que fuera a dar un espadazo, el Hollow no presto atención a lo dicho y solo se lanzo salvajemente hacia Star - ** _OZ DE CARAMELO AFILADO ENDURECIDO!_** \- grito fuertemente la joven de ojos azules antes de lanzar el aparente espadazo creando una guadaña de color rosa oscuro que partió por la mitad al Hollow como si fuera mantequilla. Este se desvaneció poco a poco en partículas de luz.

La Butterfly miro como la bestia se desvanecía por un momento antes de girarse a su derecha cuando escucho otro grito. Salio corriendo apresuradamente hacia dicha exclamación y se encontró con otro grupo de Hollow's rodeando a una señora con su hijo quien lloraba en sus brazos, Star se apresuro a ayudar pero se detuvo cuando uno de los Hollow's cayo hacia atrás con la cara partida por la mitad.

-Uff... No se de donde diablos salieron pero ya me están cansando!- la voz le pertenecía a Higgs quien dio un salto a su derecha empuñando una espada con ambas manos la cual uso para cortar el pecho de otros dos Hollow's mas pequeños que el anterior matándolos al instante.

- _ **Granada de Limo super pegajoso!**_ \- escucho la pelinaranja y girándose hacia aquella voz vio una explosión de Slime verde-moco que atrapo a todos los Hollow's que quedaban por derrotar, al rededor de cinco para ser exactos. Star cayo pesada pero gracilmente a su lado.

-Princesa!- exclamo Higgs mirando con sorpresa a la rubia.

-Higgs! Te encuentras bien?!- pregunto la ojiazul mirando con preocupación a su nueva amiga, ninguna le presto atención a la familia que se fueron por un portal hecho por la madre.

-Eso debería preguntarle a usted, Princesa! Que hace aquí?! Debe buscar refugio!- dijo apresuradamente la joven pecosa.

-No te preocupes, puedo arreglármelas contra estos monstruos- dijo ella con seguridad pero tratando de calmarla -Mas importante, donde están los demás?- pregunto.

-No lo se, nos separamos para buscar las cosas que compraríamos pero de la nada estas cosas comenzaron a aparecer- respondió ella algo alterada.

-Bien, la prioridad mas grande es buscar a los demás, de esa manera podremos estar seguros de que estamos a salvo... O al menos vivos...- explico Star haciendo un ademan con la mano para que Higgs la siguiera.

Las dos comenzaron a correr por los pasillos golpeando y cortando a los Hollow's que se cruzaran delante de ellas, ademas de salvando a quien lo necesitara.

-Tiene alguna idea de que son estas cosas, Princesa? Han estado apareciendo también en los bosques que rodean el Reino Butterfly pero no me espere que también pudieran atacar lugares como estos- cuestiono Higgs mientras corrían por los pasillos del Quest Buy.

-No se que sean realmente, pero si se que son un problema para gente que se hace llamar "Shinigami's", tampoco se que son ellos pero espero que alguno aparezca para ayudarnos...- respondió seriamente la rubia aun corriendo -"Solo espero que él aparezca..."- pensó internamente antes de cerrar los ojos y soltar un pequeño suspiro.

-CUIDADO, STAR!- grito Higgs olvidándose de la posición de la ojiazul por un momento. Star abrió sus ojos de par en par antes de frenar de golpe su correr con tal brusquedad que acabo cayendo sobre su trasero.

Frente a ella un cuerpo se estrello ferozmente contra unas estanterías haciendo que el par de chicas se alarmara aun mas.

-Agh... Ese maldito me las va a pagar...- escucharon y de entre los escombros salio Alex empuñando su espada, con algunos rasguños en su armadura y algo de sangre saliendo de una herida en su frente y de su nariz.

-Alex!- grito Higgs mientras se acercaba apresurada.

-Higgs! Star!- el se giro un momento hacia ellas pero los Hollow's que lo atacaban saltaron hacia él, se trataban de unos 7 de ellos. Alex frunció el ceño y si impulso hacia delante esquivando un zarpaso de uno de ellos moviéndose hacia su izquierda cortando su pecho de forma horizontal, sin embargo lo que sorprendió a Star fue que del corte no broto la sangre negra característica de estas bestias sino que lo que salio fue una llamarada de fuego, esta se extendió saliendo por las cuencas de los ojos del Hollow.

Alex no se detuvo y comenzó a esquivar y cortar a los monstruos enmascarados creando las misma reacciones. Star no entendía a que se debía esto pero estaba sorprendida por la habilidad que tenia el pelirrojo en el manejo de la espada.

-Es sorprendente...- murmuro la rubia de corazones con un pequeño brillo en sus ojos por lo sorprendente que se veia el muchacho luchando contra los Hollow's pero también noto que el numero comenzaba a incrementar -Diablos... Tenemos que ayudarlo, Higgs!- exclamo ella mientras amagaba a auxiliar al ojiceleste. Sin embargo, la pelinaranja la detuvo.

-Espere, Princesa!- Star la miro sin entender pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Higgs miro al muchacho y agrego -Después de esto entramos- nuevamente la rubia se mostró aun mas desconcertada hasta que una luz cálida de color azul comenzó a encenderse.

Al girarse dicha luz provenía de unas llamas que comenzaban a rodear la hoja de la espada que Alex llevaba, este dio un corte descendente que partió a uno de los Hollow's antes de completar el giro colocando su espada sobre su hombro izquierdo - _ **LUNA BLADE!-**_ grito con todas sus fuerzas mientras detrás de él se creaba una espada de color azul hecha de las mismas llamas que se lanzo como flecha hacia todos los monstruos enmascarados atravezandolos y calcinandolos a la vez.

Star quedo aun mas sorprendida al ver tal demostración de poder ademas de con una gran duda -Eso... Eso era Magia?...- pregunto pasmada.

-No. Ya que la familia real es la única poseedora de la magia nosotros tenemos que ir por recursos diferentes para luchar...- Higgs apunto a Alex, quien ahora se paraba frente a otra cantidad de Hollow's que fueron llamados por el ataque recién usado, pero ella apuntaba mas específicamente al guantelete y hombrera que cubría el brazo del pelirrojo. Este ahora era de color negro ceniza y poseía una gran cantidad de runas rojas que desprendían el mismo brillo que las llamas.

-Un Objeto Mágico...- dijo impresionada la Princesa de corazones.

-Pero creo que nosotras también deberíamos hacer nuestra parte... VAMOS A PELEAR, STAR!- exclamo Higgs con mas animo y menos preocupacion, a tal punto que olvido hablarle de forma apropiada a Star.

La mencionada, por su lado, no pudo evitar sonreír ante lo dicho y la forma en que la llamo Higgs -Si! Acabemos con todos!- exclamo ella mientras daba un anormalmente alto salto y apuntaba a los Hollow's que atacaban a Alex lanzando de su varita un rayo de color rosa oscuro que desintegro a uno de ellos.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Sir Stabby se encontraba nervioso y agitado, no hacia mucho acaba de empezar a luchar contra este grupo de monstruos de los que conocía su existencia desde hacia unas semanas. Ahora estaban atacando Quest Buy y gracias a ello se había separado de su Escudera.

-Vil Bestia! Te atreves a mostrar su ser en un lugar como este?!- exclamo con enojo mientras tomaba su espada en ambas manos, su ante brazo izquierdo estaba herido pues le habían arrancado el escudo no hacia mucho.

-Hihihi... Realmente eres un hueso duro de Roer Mewmano... Pero no esperes sobrevivir a esta pelea!- tras decir eso el Hollow se lanzo sobre él, dicho monstruos enmascarado tenia un aspecto algo humanoide, su piel era de color completamente lavanda con lineas negras por todo su cuerpo concentrándose mayormente en el hueco en su pectoral derecho, sus brazos eran puntiagudos como cuchillas de un color negro obsidiana, tenia patas de dinosaurio y una larga y fina cola que acaba en una punta afilada (Parecida a la de los Xenomorfos de Alien).

El monstruo lanzo varias estocadas con la intención de empalar al Caballero pero este con gran agilidad comenzó a eludir los ataques así como a desviarlos con su espada moviendo la en distintas direcciones. Rápidamente encontró un hueco en la defensa del Hollow y agachándose coloco la palma en el abdomen de este.

El Hollow vio como la mano de Stabby se comenzaba a poner rojiza y caliente -Que diablos...?!- grito conmocionado el monstruo pero ya era demasiado tarde.

- _ **Titan Canon!-**_ exclamo el hombre de piel morena mientras de su mano salia una enorme explosión de llamas y humo negro que consumió al Hollow quien grito de dolor mientra era lanzado varios metros cayendo sobre otros Hollow's.

Sir Stabby sonrió con suficiencia pero esa sonrisa le duro mas bien poco pues un par de Hollow's gemelos, delgados y con aspecto de atletas y con mascaras en forma de gota afilada (Como la del ProtoMorfo de Alien: Prometeo) aparecieron detrás de él también con brazos cuchillas que apuntaban a su cuerpo.

Pero de la nada un enorme rayo purpura azulado los ataco a los dos achicharrandolos a ambos hasta matarlos -No es nada genial atacar por la espalda...- escucho decir el moreno caballero y girándose a su derecha se encontró con el autor de ese ataque.

-Te lo agradezco, Dashing- dijo asintiendo y Sir Dashing le devolvió el asentimiento mientras sonreía asquerosamente encantador como siempre.

-Sabes que no tolero los ataques a traición, Stabby. Son... Tan poco bellos- dijo con disgusto antes de mirar su reflejo en la hoja de su espada -Los ataques tienen que ser como los míos...- y bajando su espada miro a otro grupo de Hollow's lanzarse de forma sobre él, estos tenían diversas formas de insectos -...Hermosamente... DEVASTADORES!- y alzando su espada apunto a los insectos y grito - _ **CONQUER ELECTRO!-**_ y de la punta de su arma un torrente de rayos del mismo color que antes salio de forma devastadora arrasando con los Hollow's y barios escaparates que había en el camino.

-Hahahaha! Veo que aun te gusta exagerar, Dashing! Hahahah!- comenzó a reír Stabby mientras colocaba su espada sobre su hombro -Por favor permiteme acompañarte!- dijo y alzando su mano esta se volvió a poner caliente y rojiza - _ **HELLFIRE GATLING!-**_ grito por lo alto y de su mano una gran cantidad de bolas de fuego comenzaron a salir como si de una metralleta se tratara generando varias explosiones a su paso acabando a su vez con los Hollow's que estaban allí.

-Hahaha! Una bella destrucción como de costumbre, Stabby!- dijo riendo galantemente el hombre de la armadura azul.

-Si siguen así nos vetaran de Quest Buy, chicos!- escucharon por lo alto y alzando la vista vieron a la única mujer del trió cayendo del cielo sosteniendo de los costados a un Hollow's que duplicaba su tamaño. Al llegar al suelo esta estampo su cabeza ferozmente contra la superficie generando una onda expansiva que destruyo baldosas y estantes de una forma mas devastadora que las de sus compañeros.

Ambos sudaron una gota ante la contrariedad de sus palabras con las acciones de hacia un momento.

-Hehe... Creo que sera a ti a la que acaben vetando, Whosits- rió ligeramente Stabby.

-Pero que dices?! Esto no es nada en comparación con lo que le haré al que toque a mi Escudero!- exclamo de forma mas seria y firme la mujer mientras con las manos desnudas tomaba el brazo de un Hollow que la venia a ataca y lo lanzaba lejos de ella sobre otro grupo.

En ese momento Stabby cambio su expresión a una también seria -Tienes razón, no puedo dejar a Higgs sola en una situación como esta- dijo ensombreciendo sus ojos mientras apretaba la empuñadura de su espada.

Dashing miro su reacción de una forma también seria antes de colocar una mano sobre su hombro -Ella estará bien, Stabby. Sabes que la has vuelto fuerte... No por nada esa niña es de tener aveces- dijo seriamente para al final reír ante lo dicho.

Stabby lo miro aun serio y preocupado antes de sonreír un poco -Si... Tienes razón, ella es fuerte...- dijo lentamente mientras miraba al frente aun profundamente preocupado por su Escudera.

Sin embargo eso termino cuando una aplastante presencia se sintió a los largo de todo Quest Buy, una que erizo los bellos de cualquiera -Que... Que diablos es eso?- pregunto en un gruñido Lady Whosits mientras una gota de sudor caía por su mejilla.

-No se que sea, pero miren el techo!- dijo Dashing apuntando hacia arriba, ambos lo siguieron y sus ojos se abrieron cuando vieron otro hueco alargado abrirse.

-Esto no es bueno...- murmuro Stabby frunciendo el ceño y su preocupación aumento cuando de golpe un montón de monstruos con mascaras blancas de puntiaguda nariz y mantos negros salieron de golpe a la vez -Nada bueno!...- gruño ahora mas alarmado.

Tenia que encontrarla, cuanto antes!

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Momentos antes de que los Hollow's de enorme tamaño aparecieran Star, Alex y Higgs se las estaban arreglado bien para luchar contra los Hollow's.

La rubia de ojos azules había aprendido que Alex era muy bueno con la espada y con su brazo izquierdo que poseía aquel guantelete lleno de runas de fuego. Por su lado Higgs aun no demostraba algún tipo de habilidad destacable pero era excepcional en el manejo de la espada llevando consigo una claymore de color negro con una pequeña cadena en la punta del mango y con la guardia parecida a dos cuchillas de hacha.

- ** _Erupción de Caramelo Caliente!_** \- exclamo Star quien no se quedaba atrás en lo que a combate respecta.

En todo este año ella no había perdido mucho el tiempo, después de todo las cosas en Mewni estaba comenzando a ponerse quebradizas por culpa del estúpido "Día de la Canción", nadie confiaba en que una chica como ella pudiera hacer valer el titulo de "Reina" si no podía con el de "Princesa" y mas si le había robado algo tan importante como lo era el Libro de los Hechizos, por ello se había propuesto ser mejor Princesa y uno de los requisitos según ella era volverse mas fuerte.

El torrente de caramelo caliente inundo los pasillos, ya carentes de civiles, y se llevo consigo a varios Hollow's que rugían de agonía. De detrás de Star otros tuvieron la intención de atacarla pero Alex los detuvo usando una gran velocidad colocándose entre medio de ambos para partirlos a la mitad de un espadazo.

-Esto no se acaba nunca...- dijo algo jadeante pues estaba a sentir fatiga a causa de usar tanto sus runas de fuego.

-Pero tenemos que seguir... Con un demonio...- gruño Higgs mientras apuñalaba la cabeza de unos de los Hollow's sin embargo la bestia resistió el ataque aferrándose a la "Vida" y tomo con ambas manos su espadón, la pelinaranja maldijo y sintió como otro Hollow la tomaba bruscamente de su cabeza.

-HIGGS!- exclamo alarmado Alex girándose con la intención de ayudar a la muchacha pero un látigo lo tomo de la pierna y tiro de él haciéndolo caer.

-Diablos, Alex!- grito preocupada Star quien lanzo un rayo azul hacia un grupo de Hollow's que venían por ella, también trato de ir a auxiliar a Higgs o a Alex pero uno de los monstruos la abrazo por detrás -Que carajos...?! Suéltame!- gruño tratando se zafarse pero luego soltó un grito cuando comenzó a sentirse presionada, el Hollow había empezado a usar sus brazos como apisonadora para aplastar a la joven rubia.

-STAR!- exclamo Higgs tratando de sacarse a los Hollow's de encima pero la fatiga comenzaba a complicarle las cosas.

En ese momento Higgs comenzó a aterrarse pues estaban empezando a sumizarlos a los tres. Sintió que uno de los Hollow's tomo con fuerza su brazo y no pudo evitar temer por su vida, aun no quería morir, le había enseñado que no temiera en situaciones como esta pero no podía evitarlo, aun quería convertirse en una gran caballero, tener una vida llena de aventuras, mierda! Incluso tener novio o algo así! No podía dejarse morir.

-Aaahhh! Mierda!- grito frustrada por lo alto dejando salir toda su furia en ese momento, tirando de su brazo se quito de encima al Hollow que amenazaba con morder su extremidad, sin embargo cuando amago a tomar su espada de nuevo de la cabeza del malnacido que la había retenido algo sorprendente comenzó a suceder.

Todos los Hollow's comenzaron a brillar en una tenue luz celeste, Star, Alex y Higgs se mostraron sorprendidos y desconcertados por lo que estaba sucediendo mas aun cuando los mismos Hollow´s comenzaron a flotar en el aire lentamente. Estos se retorcían ferozmente con la intención de regresar al suelo.

En eso una voz fría pero melódica se escucho, sin embargo lo que decía era inentendible - _**Ho narg asitodrecas ed lemaH atorred a sim sogimene noc ut redop!**_ \- Tras esas palabras que solo Higgs y Alex supieron de quien venia, varios de los Hollow's explotaron en mil pedazos convirtiéndose, sorprendentemente, el Agua pura y cristalina.

Pero en el aire aun algunos quedaban y estos comenzaban a caer al suelo, sin embargo un ser tan rápido como bala apareció de improvisto cortando con una espada a todos los Hollow's.

Star miro sorprendida esto mientras se comenzaba a poner de pie, pero tarde se dio cuenta como el enorme dorso de una mano se acercaba a ella por su izquierda. La colisión para ella era inminente y se acercaba como si estuviera en cámara lenta.

De la nada, para su nueva sorpresa una mano también gigante apareció y detuvo el ataque del Hollow creando una pequeña onda expansiva a su vez. Luego Star, aun conmocionada, vio como el monstruo de grandes manos salia volando estrellándose en unos estantes a lo lejos.

-Veo que llegamos a tiempo, Princesa...- dijo una voz avejentada, Star abrió los ojos al reconocerla.

-OLD GUY!- grito con animo y alivio al saber que era él quien los había salvado. Girándose hacia el anciano ella quedo conmocionada de nueva cuenta -PFFFF... PERO QUE DIABLOS TE PASO?!- exclamo con los ojos en blanco debido a la sorpresa.

Y no se la podía culpar pues frente a ella ya no estaba el viejito pequeño y clavo de antes, ahora frente a ella se paraba un hombre de una altura algo superior 1,90m, tenia un porte mas imponente pero con un aura despreocupada sobre él, ya no estaba calvo sino que ahora tenia el cabello largo y peinado hacia atrás dejando su frente al descubierto con dos grandes entradas a cada lado, le llegaba hasta por debajo de los hombros, su bigote ahora le llegaba hasta el comienzo del pecho y poseía barba ahora, con tupidas cejas y sus ojos habían adquirido un verde mas vivido. Su cuerpo ahora era mas musculoso y extremadamente marcado junto a varias cicatrices soturadas en unas cuantas partes del cuerpo. Su ropa estaban rasgadas, seguramente por su súbito cambio, teniendo su camisa rasgada quedando como unos harapos que simulaban un chaleco, su pantalón ahora estaba ligeramente tensado y estaba descalzo dejando ver bellos en sus piernas.

(Basence en Rayleigh de One Pieces)

-Ho-ho!... No se sorprenda tanto, Princesa. Solo estoy poniéndome serio, y en buen momento teniendo en cuanta la situación que estaban pasando- el hombre sonrió tranquilamente, Star le devolvió la mirada alzando una ceja aun curiosa y confundida por el nuevo aspecto del viejo escudero.

-Me-Me alegra que llegaran a tiempo...- dijo a duras penas Alex debido a la fatiga. Higgs se encontraba sobre sus manos y rodillas, ella alzo rápidamente la cabeza y miro preocupada a su amigo de pelo rojo.

-Alex, te encuentras bien?- la pregunta pudo sonar estúpida pues era obvio que el chico no estaba bien, aun así quería estar segura.

-Si...- respondió y la pelinaranaja lo ayudo a ponerse de pie -...Es una suerte que llegaras justo a tiempo con tu Magia, Maka- dijo mostrando una sonrisa forzada.

Star se giro hacia donde miraba el pelirrojo y se sorprendió nuevamente cuando miro que ahora la joven tenia los ojos ligeramente abiertos, pero de todas formas aun podían verse sus irises.

Eran raros, el derecho era de color azul con el borde de color negro y la pupila desgarrada color rojo, el izquierdo era negro, luego se ponía dorado y el iris era también desgarrado de color verde claro. Ella tenia aun su actitud seria y tímida pero parecía también preocupada.

- _Satse neib, xelA?-_ la pregunta salio tímida y bajita de sus labios, carente de la seguridad que tenia al momento de recitar su hechizo hacia unos momentos. Star estaba aun mas sorprendida, no se esperaba encontrarse con gente tan extraña que era perteneciente a su propio Reino.

El ojiceleste le sonrió tranquilizadoramente a la peliverde -Si, Maka. Estoy bien- respondió ensanchando un poco su sonrisa.

-Aun me sorprende que puedas entenderla, Alex- dijo Baby-Man mientras aparecía por un lado de Star, esta lo miro y vio que no había algún cambio en él, tal vez era mucho mas fuerte físicamente de lo que ya aparentaba.

El pelirrojo Rúnico se enderezo un poco haciendo que Higgs lo mirara con ligero reproche, este no se dio cuenta de eso -Bueno, la conozco desde niños obviamente acabaría aprendiendo a entender las palabras dichas al revés- respondió con algo de suficiencia.

-Espera, quieres decir que Maka habla al revés?- pregunto Star confundida, ella creyó que era algún tipo de lengua perdida pero solo resultaba ser algo simple pero desconcertante,

-Sep, es asi desde que era una niña- hablo ahora Higgs mirando a la rubia de corazones -Por eso no habla mucho y es tímida, la gente generalmente se burla de su forma de hablar- agrego mientras fruncía el ceño.

Star miro a la peliverde quien se encrispo un poco al notarla mirándola, quedaron asi por unos segundos haciendo que para la joven de extraña lengua fuera una tortura pues comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa.

Pero para su sorpresa Star le sonrió amistosamente -Tu no le hagas caso, Maka! No importa como hables eso no daña la gran persona que seguro eres!- la joven abrió sus extraños ojos de par en par por lo que había dicho de forma tan animada la Princesa, estaba contenta por lo que escucho pues su actitud retraída y raro habla no la dejaban tener una gran cantidad de amigos.

Fue por esto principalmente que se encontró abrazando de improvisto a la Butterfly quien se sorprendió por la súbita acción de la joven, sin embargo no tardo mucho en corresponder al abrazo mientras los que estaban a su alrededor sonreían por la escena.

Pero situaciones como estas no duran cuando se esta en medio de una batalla como ahora.

El peso cayo sobre los hombros de todos y separándose alertas ambas jóvenes y sus amigos miraron hacia todos lados para ver de donde venia esa presión.

-Desde el techo!- exclamo Alex haciendo que todos alzaran la mirada y vieran conmocionados como la escena que antes los caballeros veian ahora se reproducia frente a ellos.

Esos monstruos de gran tamaño, con sus cuerpos cubiertos por una túnica negra con picos blancos rodeando su cuello, su hueco Hollow estaba en medio de su pecho y extrañamente sus mascaras blancas eran todas iguales. Estas bestias cayeron en varios lugares de Quest Buy creando una mayor destrucción e hiriendo a los Caballeros y Escuderos que habían decidido quedarse a luchar contra la amenaza que los ataco de improvisto.

-Que diablos son esas cosas?- pregunto conmocionada Higgs quien miraba con ojos abiertos e irises achicados a los monstruos del tamaño de un edificio de 20 pisos.

-No lo se, pero se ven mas fuertes que los Hollow's con los que hemos estado peleando de momento- respondió Star seriamente haciendo que se giraran a verla.

-Usted conoce que son estos monstruos, Princesa?- pregunto curioso u frunciendo un poco el ceño Old Guy.

Star negó con al cabeza -Solo se como les llaman pero no tengo idea de lo que son o de donde diablos vienen- respondió antes de volver su mirada hacia esos gigantes.

-Entonces estamos luchando a siegas, los Hollow's de antes parecían ser solo peones débiles, estos mas grandes son obviamente mas fuertes- concluyo Alex mientras apretaba la empuñadura de su espada y una gota de sudor caia por su mejilla.

-Miren!- exclamo Baby-Man apuntando a un par de esos gigantes Hollow's que estaban cercas el uno del otro, en eso ambos abrieron sus bocas mirando a direcciones diferentes y de estas se crearon un par de esferas de energía rojas que parecían cargarse rápidamente.

-No se que harán pero no me gusta en absoluto!- grito Higgs mientras daba un paso atrás.

-AL SUELO!- le secundo el grito Alex mientras rodeaba con su brazo libre a la pelinaranja para tirarla al suelo junto con él. Maka hizo lo mismo con Star, mientras Old Guy y Baby-Man miraban aun a los monstruos.

Entonces tras tirarse al suelo los Hollow's lanzaron de esas esferas una especie de rayo de energía del mismo color y de un gran tamaño que se dirigieron en distintas direcciones chocando contra el suelo, uno de ellos cayo cerca del grupo de Escuderos que iban con la princesa.

La explosión generada por el rayo de energía se extendió como un domo pequeño que desintegro todo a lo que era devorado por él, tanto materiales de centro comercial como escuderos y caballeros eran arrasados por la rojiza energía y si no eran alcanzados por la potente ráfaga de viento que creaba la misma explosión.

Cuando las ráfagas se calmaron y el polvo se disipo lo suficiente el grupo pudo ver que ambos ataques habían creado un par de enormes cráteres en el suelo.

-No... No puede ser...- dijo Star asombrada y asustada por el enorme poder destructivo que esos seres tenían.

-Y esos fueron solo dos disparos de un par de esas cosas... Si los demás llegaran a atacar de esa manera en conjunto, nos mataran- Old Guy miro seriamente al grupo de Hollow's que rondaban por todo Quest Buy a pasos lentos y pesados.

De repente el suelo comenzó a temblar ferozmente, una y otra vez. Todos se pusieron alerta al instante y se giraron a gran velocidad hacia atrás suyo.

-PRINCESA!- grito Old Guy y Baby-Man abriendo los ojos de par en par.

-STAR!- grito el resto con desespero mientras miraba hacia la princesa Butterfly. Star por su parte no entendió que sucedía en un principio hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Ráfagas ligeras de viento comenzaron a venir de detrás de ella y una luz roja apareció detrás de ella ensombreciendola. Star abrió los ojos de par en par lentamente y en cámara lenta ella se dio media vuelta para encarar la amenaza que tenia a sus espaldas.

-...- Ella quedo muda mientras sus ojos eran iluminados por la luz roja carmesí que seguramente seria su muerte, una luz carmesí creada por uno de esos enormes Hollow's que se había detenido un par de pasos detrás de ellos, mirándola con esos ojos rojos muertos y esa mascara carente de toda expresión.

Ella quedo paralizada como un ciervo que queda atónito ante las luces de los faros de un auto, no podía moverse pues el miedo a morir finalmente la venció, no cabía en su cabeza una manera de escapar de tal ataque devastador que iba hacia ella y consecuentemente hacia sus nuevos amigos.

Para ella todo se volvió lento y oscuro, el color había abandonado el mundo en el que vivía todavía, los movimientos se volvieron tardíos, todos tratando de llegar a ella para protegerla de aquel ataque. Ella solo miraba al frente pero su cabeza viajaba a mil por hora, pasando por ese momento en donde ves tu vida en un segundo.

Pensó en todo lo que hizo, cuanto se divirtió junto a sus amigos en la tierra hacia un año atrás, cuanto sufrió en ese mismo lugar, cuanto había cambiado su vida en un plazo relativamente corto de tiempo, como habían cambiado sus relaciones con los demás, como con Tom o su Madre... Cuanto había cambiado él en todo ese tiempo en que no se vieron...

-"Marco..."- pensó aquel nombre con resignación y tristeza, esa cosa la mataría, no había duda de eso pues aun no sabia un hechizo lo suficientemente fuerte como para defenderse de un ataque de tal magnitud, por eso le dolía no haber podido verlo una ultima vez para hablar con él y decirle, explicarle que había hecho mal, que no había pensado del todo bien las cosas.

Quería ser una Princesa diga para el cargo de Reina, para que todos en Mewni y alrededores confiaran en que ella podría seguir con el trabajo que ahora ostentaba Moon, que las distintas razas no la juzgaran completa por un fallo como fue el de perder el libro.

Lo primero que pensó al tenerlo de nuevo en frente de ella fue que le seria imposible algo así con él a su lado, porque él acabaría volviéndose una distracción muy grande, siempre lo fue cuando estuvieron en la tierra, una distracción que le dolió mucho a su corazón, una distracción que también quiso y que nunca deseo haber dejado atrás.

Pero fue su error no haber pesando de forma mas positiva, él siempre la había estado apoyando en sus momentos mas oscuros, él siempre se mantenía a su lado y podía decir, sin miedo a equivocarse, que se hubiera mantenido con ella si se hubiese puesto a pensar mejor las cosas... Él habría estado con ella de haber echo una elección diferente a la que hizo.

Ahora esto le tocaba. Moriría a manos de monstruos que el exterminaba, a mano de monstruos que se volverían un peligro para su gente, para su mundo y el de muchos otros.

-"No... Él acabara con ellos... Yo... Yo..."- dejo su linea de pensamiento al aire mientras cerraba sus ojos lentamente y llevaba una de sus manos al pecho -"...Yo confió en que lo hará..."- termino de decir mentalmente y toda esa insonoridad de antes comenzó a desaparecer.

Los gritos de desesperación de sus nuevos amigos resonaron gradualmente mas fuerte, dolía no poder conocerlos mejor, realmente se había encariñado con ellos.

El sonido extraño de aquel ataque rojizo se escucho en sus tímpanos con mas fuerza del que debería y el arrasar del suelo le erizo los vellos debido al miedo, pero imposible huir ahora.

Ese ataque venia a hacia ella, encandilando sus cerrados parpados con su potente luz roja que traía consigo su muerte y destrucción.

Era realmente lo correcto esto?... Quien sabe?...

El estruendoso sonido de destrucción se escucho por todo Quest Buy y el grupo de Escuderos debió tapar sus rostros para no ser dañados por los diminutos escombros que eran lanzados por el arrasar del ataque.

Star no sintió nada en ese momento, solo quedo paralizada cerrando los ojos con mas fuerza esperando el tremendo dolor que seguro sentiría al ser impactada por ese rayo...

Nada paso... Acaso ese ataque te mataba indoloramente?... No sintió nada en aquel momento. Espero durante segundos que parecieron horas y nada... Nada...

-Tch...- escucho que alguien chasqueo la lengua entre toda esa sonora destrucción, y el sonido de aquella persona se aisló de los otros -...Me voy solo por una semana y ya te metes en problemas?...- la aislada voz la hizo estremecerse y abrir los ojos de par en par debido al shock, lentamente comenzó a alzar la mirada viendo en un principio sus pies, luego sus pantalones holgados de color negro, su cinturón blanco, su kimono negro y blanco y finalmente su rostro.

Sus ojos comenzaron a lagrimear al momento en que lo llego a su cara. Él sonreía de medio lado, eclipsado por la luz roja del ataque que detenía con su espadón colocado frente a su espalda alta. Una sonrisa que demostraba ligera arrogancia y burla.

-Ma-Marco...- dijo ella atónita y con voz quebrada que amenazaba con romperse mediante gimoteos que gradualmente se iban haciendo mas notorios.

Así es, Marco Diaz estaba frente a ella, parado con su Zanpakuto colocada de la forma antes mencionada deteniendo y dispersando hacia los lados el rayo del Hollow con una facilidad increíble.

-Hola de nuevo, Star!- saludo ensanchando ligeramente su sonrisa hacia la sorprendida chica que no quitaba su mirada de él. Ni siquiera cuando el ataque finalmente desapareció dejando canales de destrucción a su alrededor. Marco se giro lentamente mientras bajaba su espadón y se daba media vuelta para mirar mas seriamente al Hollow gigante -Lamento que llegáramos tarde, ahora mismo me voy a deshacer de estos "Gillian's"- él la volvió a mirar sobre el hombro sin perder su sonrisa, aun esta vez era mas pequeña -Solo déjamelo a mi...- agrego antes de girarse por completo al ver que el Gillian volvía a cargar otro ataque -...Esta vez...- apretó la empuñadura de su Shikai con mas fuerza y lanzando un rápido corte ascendente el grito -...ME OCUPARE DE LOS PROBLEMAS!...- y para shock de Star y los Escuderos un enorme corte apareció en el Hollow comenzando a extenderse desde la parte baja de la túnica hasta finalmente acabar en su mascara la cual partió a la mitad con mucha facilidad.

El grupo de Escuderos abrió los ojos comicamente cuando vieron al Gillian caer lentamente mientras desaparecía poco a poco -E-EEEEEHHHHH?!- gritaron atónitos con los ojos casi saliendose de sus cuencas por la impresión.

-Como?!- pregunto en voz alta Alex.

-Es imposible! Esa cosa murió de un solo golpe!- grito luego Higgs.

-Quien es... Ese joven?- pregunto Old Guy mirando ahora un poco mas serio pero igualmente sorprendido al muchacho del uniforme negro.

-Él es Marco Diaz...- dijo Star sin mirarlos y aun sentada en el suelo, aunque no pudieron verlo la rubia de corazones estaba sonriendo -...Mi mejor amigo...- agrego cerrando los ojos ante de voltearse hacia ellos y agregar con una sonrisa mas grande...

 _-Y UN SHINIGAMI DE MEWNI!-_

Y todos miraron sin cambiar su sorpresa al muchacho que ahora los miraba con una media sonrisa cool y su espadón recargado sobre el hombro.

Finalmente la caballería había llegado de La Sociedad De Almas para ayudar a la Princesa y a los Escuderos y Caballeros.

¿Seria este el fin de esa pequeña guerra en Quest Buy?

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **(Escena Extra :'3)**

No muy alejado de allí, entre las destruidas estanterías de Quest Buy había un hombre mirando la escena escondido entre los escombros.

Este hombre era de edad avanzada, tenia el cabello negro pero con los costados canosos y un bigote igual de blanco, llevaba puestas ademas unas gafas de vidrios oscuros y estaba enfundado en una armadura plateada que extrañamente tenia una araña negra en el pectoral izquierdo.

Miraba con una sonrisa despreocupada a Marco deteniendo el rayo que iba en dirección a Star, ahora los veía mirarse el uno al otro haciendo que este soltara una risa con la garganta -Me encanta velos juntos...- dijo sin apartar la mirada del par de jóvenes -Siempre fueron mis favoritos- agrego antes de girarse y salir corriendo con la intención de acabar con otros Hollow's de menor rango usando un escudo con una estrella blanca en el centro.

* * *

 **Bueno, Damas y Caballeros! Aquí tienen, luego de una semana, el nuevo capitulo. Espero que haya sido de su agrado pues a mi me fue algo complicado escribirlo... Esta no fue mi semana para nada, estoy hasta el cuello de tarea, tengo que hacer una maqueta y ahora resulta que mi celular se prende y se apaga solo... Sep, el universo me odia :'v**

 **Pero aquí tienen el capitulo! Algo vago en comparación a los otros pero con nuevas cosas dirigidas a los personajes de los Escuderos y Caballeros. No me acuerdo si solo las Butterflys podían tener magia o si alguien mas podía usarla, pero acá queda como que solo las Butterflys pueden usar magia.**

 **Me gusto darle un toque extraño a Maka, ya saben; eso de hablar al revés, me pareció genial implementarlo y el peculiar color en sus ojos por si se lo preguntan me base en los ojos de Lucoa de "Kobayashi-san No Maid No Dragón" pero con distinto color pueden saber como son buscandola por Gugul :v**

 **Luego los poderes de Stabby, Dashing y Alex están basados en ataques de ELSWORD (Stabby -Raven Comandante de las Llamas-; Dashing -Add Psicopata- y Alex -Elsword Rune Slayer-) y Old Guy con un aspecto parecido al de Rayleigh de One Pieces, probablemente ese cambio se explique el capitulo siguiente :3**

 **Y Marco apareció en la batalla acompañado de su gente seguramente, veamos que se me ocurre para cuando las cosas se calmen y tengan que estar él y Star frente a frente.**

 **Por ultimo antes de ir con los Reviews... RIP Stan Lee :'(**

 **Su cameo, aparición o lo que sea al final del cap va por él siendo el ultimo que hizo de momento (El de Marvel Spider-Man para Ps4) pero estoy seguro que aparecerá una ultima vez en la de Avenger 4 y en Capitana Marvel.**

 **-0-0-0-**

 **Ahora respondamos los Review's! Como siempre les agradezco de ante mano asi como aquellos que le dieron Fav y Follow, eso me dio algo de animo en esta semana de mierda que tuve :')**

 **-Ulquiorra Dragneel:** _La verdad, bro. No se me había ocurrido algo asi jeje Pero igual espero que esta batalla en Quest Buy haya sido como te lo esperabas :D_

 _-_ **Guest:** _Fiuu! Me alegro que la parte de los sentimientos de Star hayan quedado bien jeje... Y también la parte en la que ella y Moon hablan, es cierto eso de que aveces se saca a los mayores de en medio pero yo quiero que Moon y otros adultos tengan participación, ya sabes por ser mas sabios y esas cosas que podrían ser útiles mas adelante. Ademas eso de la torpeza de Moon como Madre me pareció adecuado y también me alegra que me saliera, viendo la serie ella tampoco es buena expresándose con Star pero como se vio en la Batalla de Mewni ella si la quiere por eso decidí implementar esa escena._

 _Sobre lo de Marco, Bueno, nadie es perfecto y por eso puse que también estuvo mal en enojarse y no plantearse bien las cosas. Eso creo que le da un toque mas humano al personaje y no todo un malote o algo así. Quiero que sus actitudes tengan esa tontera pero madures de gente de su edad pero sin abandonar por completo como son en la historia original, con Marco siendo mas seguro pero que también dude y se sobre preocupe y con Star madurando pero también haciendo tonteras (Aunque ahora esta muy sad de momento xD)_

 _Nmms! Eres Chica? Perdona no lo había notado o no le preste atención del todo, sabia que había mas de un GUEST comentando el Fic pero me debí de haber confundido jeje... Y no te preocupes, todos tenemos nuestra forma de pensar, no esta mal que defiendas a Marco en lugar de a Star después de todo ella se equivoco y aunque Marco tampoco es la persona mas brillante de todas ella viene haciendo cosas que te hacen difícilmente quererla al 100% (Con esto de la salido del Libro de Hechizos se a sabido mucha información respecto a ella que no la hace ver precisamente como la niña mas inocente, con solo decirte que escuche que quemo sin querer el reino del primer capitulo solo para hacerle Bullying a un Monstruo que ella molestaba siempre)._

 _Con los Harem's tampoco me llevo pero resultan ser la mayoría de los Fic's que se suben a esta pagina (Tal vez no muchos haya en la parte de SVLFDM pero si esta infectado en la parte de Naruto y Fairy Tail que son fic's que también leo), algunos de estos Fic son puro Lemon y nada de historia, otros acaban siendo absurdos y muy pocos son los que acaban siendo entretenidos. Generalmente me los leo solo porque quiero ver historias con el Shipp que me gusta (El Natza en Fairy Tail), Shipp que no tiene muchos Fanfictions así que con algo hay que entretenerse. En cuanto a los de Harem inverso, solo me lei un solo fic así pero nunca mas lo actualizaron asi que... Un Harem con Marco en el centro me llamaba pero luego pensé en lo que me dijiste (Si es que fuiste tu o fue otro Guest xD) y me decidí a que sea solo un Starco con alguna que otra pareja de por medio, para eso hice el Fic: Porque quería hacer una historia en donde Marco y Star acabaran juntos... Solo que no espere hacer algo tan profundo como esto :v xdxdxd_

 _Pd: Escribi mucho... Solo espero que la respuesta te sea satisfactoria xD_

 **-Claudiozero777:** _Jajajaja... Seh, son todo un desmadre xdxd Pero ya que me baso para hacer el Fic en una versión Anime de SVLFDM que me imagino eso me da mas libertad para hacer escenas comicas como esas o serias como la de Moon y Eclipsa, si me imagino todo el escenario en forma de Dibujito Animado no puedo pensar en hacer las cosas de forma mas seria, me resulta difícil :v Por su parte a Higgs le puse ese caracter de Chica Ruda porque pensé que le caería bien, ademas ella tiene esa actitud en la serie original jeje... Pero tienes razón, no muchos la tratan bien en sus Fic's, pero yo seré la excepción! Ella tendrá su debido desarrollo como Arzeus manda :v_

 _Error, bro! La batalla de Karakura sera mas adelante, cuando todos los Arrancar's ya estén formados y Star y Marco sean algo mas poderosos, por ahora esta esta mini Guerra en Quest Buy que servirá para un par de cosas con respecto al desarrollo de personaje. Igual espero que las peleas hayan sido buenas, no se como los mangakas lo hacen pero es de verdad difícil arma una coreografía decente para un combate, pero igual doy lo mejor que tengo!_

 _Como viste, los Caballeros tienen lo suyo pero creo que en el siguiente capitulo se van a lucir mas ya que apareció la caballería que son los Gillian y posiblemente una amenaza mayor aparezca._

 **-0-0-0-**

 **Okey! Y con eso respondido, yo me retiro. Nos vemos la próxima y otra vez les agradezco a los que le dieron Fav y Follow y a los que dejaron su Review! Espero les siga gustando la historia que estoy contando y que mas gente se siga uniendo para leerla jeje...**

 **Sin mas que decir, los veo la próxima! Ta' Luego :D**


	9. Capitulo 8

**_...().._**

* * *

 _ **"Un Shinigami en Mewni"**_

 **...**

 **-Capitulo 8-**

 **"La llegada de mas Problemas"**

El enorme Gillian comenzó a caer sobre su espalda de forma lenta mientra se desintegraba en partículas de color rojo y blanco. Marco se mantuvo estoicamente parado frente a Star antes de bajar su espadón haciendo que la rubia de corazones viera su rostro en el pulido reflejo de la afilada hoja.

Puedo ver en su rostro por unos segundos una gran mezcla de emociones. Estaba aliviada, sorprendida, extremadamente feliz pero también muy asustada. No lo había visto desde hacia una mas de una semana y allí estaba, de nuevo aparecía de la nada, de nuevo exaltaba su corazón.

-Princesa... Se encuentra bien?- pregunto Higgs mientras se acercaba a la rubia conmocionada. Ella mantenía su guardia en lo alto mirando de reojo al muchacho de cabello castaño.

Star permaneció en silencio aun sin atreverse a mirar a otro lado que no fuera la espalda del moreno, tenia miedo de que si se atrevía a hacerlo él desaparecería.

-No lo entiendo... Es imposible que una de esas cosa cayera tan fácilmente- dijo incrédulo Alex.

-Quien es ese joven?- pregunto interesado Old Guy mientras se pasaba una mano por su bigote. Marco se comenzó a girar hacia ellos colocando en el proceso su Zanpakuto sobre su hombro.

-Él... Él es Marco Diaz...- respondió Star mientras bajaba la mirada ensombreciendo la con su cabello, no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos. Higgs abrió un poco los ojos, había escuchado el nombre del muchacho entre algunos Caballeros, era un joven que sumiso a una escuadra de soldados con un extraño pero simple hechizo, se decía que Lady Whosits estaba entre esos Caballeros -Él es... Era... Es mi Mejor Amigo...- la voz de la Princesa sonaba claramente en conflicto, era obvio que no sabia como tratar con el muchacho -Y... Posiblemente... Un Shinigami de Mewni...- termino de decir y la pelinaranja pudo ver como la Rubia se mordía el labio inferior y contraía los dedos contra el suelo.

Ni Higgs, ni los Escuderos sabían cual era la razón del actuar de la joven ni su relación con el "Shinigami" pero al menos Old Guy tenia algo de conocimiento previo sobre esos seres que Star había mencionado.

-Shinigamis... Así que la familia real esta confabulada con seres así?...- dijo el hombre pasando sus ojos verdes de la princesa al ojimarron.

En ese momento el Shinigami del espadón comenzó a caminar para acercarse al grupo quedando solo a un paso frente a Star. Ella se mantenía callada y con la mirada aun gacha. Higgs miro al chico con cautela, inquieta pues era obvio que mucho no podría hacer si este trataba de dañar a la princesa.

Luego de un momento en silencio Star se sobre salto cuando él hablo -Te encuentras bien?- pregunto con un tono preocupado que ella no se espero. Alzando la mirada vio con ojos abiertos como él extendía su mano con la intención de ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

Quedo congelada por un momento, sin creerse que el mismo chico al que ella había tratado mal le extendiera la mano con una sonrisa tranquilizadora en ese momento. Estaba indecisa de si debía o no tomar su ayuda pues pensaba que no se la merecía según ella, pero tampoco quería arruinar mas las cosas rechazándolo.

Lentamente alzo su mano y tomo delicadamente la del joven, como si temiera de que su simple tacto lo fuera a ofender o asquear pero el ojimarron dio un ligero tirón y la coloco sobre sus pies de una forma muy fácil.

-S-Si... Estoy bien, no te preocupes...- respondió la Butterfly ligeramente avergonzada, llevo una de sus manos a uno de sus mechones tirándolo detrás de su oreja a la vez que apartaba la mirada.

Marco se le quedo viendo un momento sin perder la sonrisa aunque era obvio si se le miraba a los ojos que las cosas para él tampoco eran fáciles. Pasado ese tiempo él soltó la mano de Star y se giro para darle la espalda -Bien, si ese es el caso entonces terminemos con estas cosa...- dijo empezando a alejarse de los Escuderos y la Princesa.

Star se alarmo y volviéndose hacia el moreno esta dijo nerviosa y alterada -Espera, Marco!...- el mencionado se detuvo pero no se giro a verla, hubo unos segundos de silencio antes de que ella volviera a hablar -So-Sobre lo que sucedió...- comenzó aun mas intranquila. Sin embargo Marco la interrumpió.

-Eso no importa ahora, Star...- dijo el moviendo un poco su cabeza para que su perfil se viera sobre su hombro, solo que sus ojos eran tapados por su flequillo desordenado pero podía verse su seriedad en sus palabras -Hay cosas mas importantes de las que tratar...- agrego antes de volverse al frente.

Star se mantuvo en silencio, su expresión se volvía a cada segundo mas dolida pero no se veía capaz de hacer algo para detener eso. Ella no creía que tuviera en el derecho de replicar algo si después de todo fue la causante de este desastre entre ellos.

De repente sintió una mano sobre su hombro y volviéndose a su izquierda se encontró con Higgs, esta le sonreía cálida y comprensivamente. Luego se volvió con el ceño fruncido hacia el Shinigami -Oye! Nerd!- exclamo dando un paso al frente haciendo que Marco se detuviera.

-Ne-Nerd?...- repitió mirándola por sobre su hombro con cara de palo. Higgs camino hasta quedarse a un lado de él.

-Dime, como diablos pretendes que acabemos con esos gigantes de allá si apenas pudimos con los mas pequeños?- pregunto apuntando con el pulgar al grupo de Gillian que se vieron atraídos hacia la persona que habia matado a uno de los suyos. Luego ella se puso de brazo cruzados para esperar su respuesta.

Marco puso cara de fastidio antes de mirar al grupo de Hollow's enormes y pensar en algo -Puedo ver que la mayoría de ustedes están cansados... Pero al menos el viejo y el grandote junto a la chica de pelo verde están mejor parados que ustedes tres...- apunto a Star y a Alex quienes tenían mayores magulladuras que los otros tres, Higgs también estaba herida -...Ademas, no vine solo exactamente- termino de decir mientras apuntaba hacia atrás de si mismo.

El grupo miro hacia donde apuntaba y vieron con sorpresa a una joven de cabello negro violeta y ojos morados con el mismo uniforme que el ojimarrón, ella estaba cruzada de brazos y con una mirada vaga en su rostro.

-Cuando ella...?- pregunto desconcertado Alex quien estaba tan confundido como los demas.

-Llegue con él, solo esperaba a que terminara su entrada dramática...- dijo la joven con algo de burla mientras se acercaba al grupo a paso seguro.

-Yo no estaba haciendo una entrada dramática!- contradijo Marco mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba a otro lado, era muy obvio que si la había hecho.

-Si, Si... Lo que digas, Chico Seguridad- bromeo ella dándole unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda mientras soltaba una risa divertida haciendo que el muchacho se sonrojara mas, y mas cuando escucho a Higgs reírse de su expresión.

-Es bueno saber que no soy el único que tiene a una chica fastidiosa al lado- dijo Alex con una sonrisa socarrona, Higgs tuvo una vena en la frente y le dio rápidamente un golpe en la cabeza al herido chico.

-A quien llamas Fastidiosa, Mocoso Inmaduro?!- gruño ella. Alex se sobo la parte golpeada mientras los demás volvían a reír ahora con mas soltura.

Sin embargo Star era la única que no sonreía o reía, ella miraba a la recién llegada con una mirada decaída pues era claro que esa Shinigami era cercana a Marco de alguna manera. Eso la hacia sentirse triste y dejada de lado, como si hubiera sido cambiada... Un sentimiento así ya había sentido hacia un año atrás y no podía evitar odiar sentirlo de nuevo.

Samantha noto la expresión en el rostro de Star, ella amago a encararla para charlar con ella pues era la primera vez que veía a la Rubia en persona pero el retumbante sonido de unas fuertes y enormes pisadas rompieron el bonito momento que se había formado entre el grupo que ni siquiera llego a presentarse.

Girándose hacia el grupo de Menos Grandes ellos tomaron una postura mas defensiva con un acorde tácito en que los heridos fueran atrás mientras que los mas sanos se encontraban delante.

-Bien, Joven Shinigami... Que tienes pensado para acabar con todos estos gigantes?- pregunto Old Guy dándole una mirada de reojo a Marco.

-Hmm... Los Gillian no son exactamente inteligentes pero compensan esa falta con su cantidad numérica, sin embargo nunca un Menos Grande ataca tan tácticamente como ahora, lo que significa una cosa...- Sam se encargo de explicar todo aquello llamando la atención del grupo hasta que Star completo su explicación.

-...Que alguien los esta controlando...- dijo la Rubia de Corazones. El grupo se volvió hacia Samantha buscando una afirmación y la obtuvieron en forma de una cabeceo firme.

-Así es... Los Gillian son fácilmente controlables gracias a su carencia de conciencia- ella miro a Star por un momento y la rubia le devolvió la mirada algo cohibida, sin embargo Sam le sonrió amistosamente. luego Marco hablo.

-Cuando se enfrenten a ellos tomen ventaja de su lentitud y poca agilidad, no se dejen intimidar por su tamaño pero tampoco se dejen llevar! No permitan que se junten en un grupo, separenlos y acaben con ellos en ese instante!- Sin decir mas Marco tomo su Zanpakuto con fuerza y se lanzo a una velocidad que sorprendió al grupo de Mewmanos.

Sam suspiro mientras negaba con la cabeza -Él tiene razón, no se dejen intimidad y acabenlos! Si encuentran a quien los controla, retrocedan... Un Adjuchas en cosa seria...- termino de decir y sin mas ella también desapareció en una demostración de gran velocidad dejando al grupo solo.

Un pequeño silencio tomo al grupo antes de que Higgs se volviera hacia Star -Que piensa usted, Princesa?... Es seguro confiar en ellos?- pregunto con algo de inseguridad.

Star miro el lugar por donde Marco había desaparecido un segundo antes de hablar -Si... Ellos son de fiar, así que hagamos todo lo que podamos para acabar con esos Gillians!- dijo ella mientras salia corriendo en dirección al grupo de Menos Grandes que se habían acercado lo suficiente a ellos.

Old Guy miro a Higgs quien se encontraba indecisa todavía -No te preocupes, Higgs... La Princesa aun puede ser joven pero estoy seguro que puede defenderse por si sola, ademas dijo que ese chico era su Mejor Amigo así que él la salvara si las cosas se ponen feas...- el hombre de avanzada edad se lanzo también al combate luego de sonreirle traquilizadoramente a la joven.

Sin embargo esta permanecía aun inquieta, no fue hasta que una mano se poso sobre su cabeza que ella salio de sus pensamientos dudosos. Mirando hacia su derecha se encontró con la mirada seria pero suave a la vez de Alex -Ya deja de preocuparte, Higins. Star tiene razón, tenemos que confiar en esos Shini-No se que... Así que demostremos de que somos capaces!- dijo el ojiceleste ahora con una sonrisa que todo porta Shonen tendría en una situación así.

Higgs se sintió mas tranquila cuando lo escucho, algo que sorprendentemente él solo lograba.

-Bien! Acabemos esto de una vez!- ella grito con mas animo apuntando con su espadón hacia delante antes de lanzarse hacia el frente seguida del su grupo de compañeros y amigos.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

En todos sus años como Caballero del Reino de Mewni, Sir Stabby nunca se había enfrentado a una batalla tan dura como la que estaba pasando ahora. Esos enormes seres eran un gran problema pero sus enemigos en este momento eran realmente una complicación dura de tratar.

Aquellos seres eran desconocidos para él y para sus amigos que ahora también se enfrentaban a ellos. Sus poderes eran altos y su fuerza era casi abrumadora, a duras penas lograban aguantar el combate con tan brutos seres.

Uno de ellos, quien se enfrentaba a Lady Whosits, era incluso mas grande que la mujer, robusto, de brazos grandes y piernas chicas, una cabeza pequeña y enmascarada que tenia afilados dientes y dos pares de ojos de color azul flúor, su boca era también del mismo color; su cuerpo era escamoso y de color negro mate con su hueco en el centro del pecho. Si tenia que comparar dicho monstruo con algún ser lo haría con un Gorila.

(Basado en el Kaiju de Titanes del Pacifico; LeatherBack)

Quien luchaba con Sir Dashing era un Hollow cuadrúpedo muy parecido a una lagartija pero mutada, tenia un par de brazos largos y robustos, aunque no tanto como los del gorila, con garras afiladas en su dedos, un cuerpo alargado y fuertes patas traseras, ademas de sus garras tenia tres colas largas con una punta afilada y delgada. Su mascara tenia unas protuberancias en la parte de la mandíbula inferior y sus ojos sobresalían en otras dos colocadas a ambos lados de la cabeza, como un tiburón martillo, esto hacia que su cabeza pareciera una X. Su hueco esta en el centro de su abdomen.

(Basado también en un Kaiju de Titanes del Pacifico; Slattern)

Sin embargo, su oponente era el mas preocupante pues este no poseía una apariencia monstruosa... Si no una muy cercana a la de un Mewmano...

Allí! Parado entre las llamas creadas por el mismo Stabby estaba un hombre de alrededor de veiti-tantos años, de cabello rubio pálido desordenado y en punta, sus ojos eran serios y de un verde igual de pálido que su cabello, su piel era clara y las ropas que llevaba eran blancas y negras, con una chaqueta cerrada blanca de bordes negros, un sash rojo en su cintura que sostenía unos hakamas negros y por ultimo unas botas negras con lineas blancas. Él portaba una espada de funda amarilla y su katana tenia la empuñadura del mismo color. Su mascara Hollow no estaba a la vista pero si poseía los primeros cuatro dientes de adelante de una mandíbula superior a modo de diadema o corona sobre su frente.

-Tienes muchas agallas para aparecer asi de la nada y atacar a traición de esa manera, Desconocido!- dijo Sir Stabby con voz seria y enojada mientras apretaba la empuñadura de su espada con la mano derecha mientras en la izquierda chispeaban algunas llamas.

-Tu punto de viste de mi ataque furtivo no me importa en absoluto, lo único que importa es la eliminación de grandes riesgos...- respondió el hombre con un tono acorde a su expresión.

-Eliminación de grandes riesgos...- repitió el hombre de tez morena mientras una sonrisa se mostraba en sus facciones -Eso quiere decir que me estas tomando como una potencial amenaza para quien te envié...- dijo arrongantemente antes de atacar de frente.

El hombre de cabello rubio movió su desenfundada Katana colocando la punta hacia el suelo para bloquear y desviar la estocada que Stabby le había tratado de dar. Luego cambio la posición de su mano de modo que logro volver a apuntar su espada hacia arriba, a su vez desviando del todo el ataque de Sir Stabby, para luego lanzar un corte horizontal a su cabeza.

Stabby, ni lento ni sonso, se agacho para esquivar el corte, lo que logro con relativa facilidad solo perdiendo un par de pelos en el intento.

Posterior a eso el Caballero movió su mano izquierda hasta estar a unos centímetros del abdomen de rubio - _ **Cañón Titanico!**_ \- recito ferozmente y de su mano salio una llamarada que giro hasta convertirse en una esfera de fuego la cual atrapo al aparente Hollow. Cuando el ataque desapareció, Sir Stabby abrió los ojos de par en par pues vio como su ataque había dañado la ropa del Hollow dejando su abdomen a la vista pero en este había una ligera quemadura -No puede ser...- dijo estupefacto.

-Eso es todo lo que puede hacer la persona a la que supuestamente tome como amenaza?... Que ridículo...- el rubio dijo aquello con una fría burla, su rostro no cambio su expresión pero si se torno mas sombría.

Sir Stabby se encontró ofendido y enojado ante tal declaración -Me estas comenzando a fastidiar, muchacho...- gruño entre dientes antes de comenzar a soltar una ligera pero intensa aura de color naranja rojizo muy parecidas a llamas de su cuerpo -...Voy a demostrarte de que estamos hechos los nobles caballeros del Reino de Mewni!- exclamo por lo alto y las llamas solo comenzaron a intensificarse.

 **-.-.-.-**

Sir Dashing miro a su compañero por el rabillo del ojo, hacia ya un rato que comenzaron a pelear contra estos monstruos por lo que era de esperarse que supieran ya el nivel que poseían. Eran bestias de temer, sobre todo este lagarto mutante con el que se estaba enfrentando.

-Eres una bestia carente de gracia, no voy a permitir que tu existencia se extienda por mas tiempo!- dijo el rubio de ojos celeste mientras envolvia su espada en rayos de color lavanda, violeta y lila.

-Como si lo que una rata maquillada como tú llegara a importarme- respondió con voz gruesa y monstruosa el Hollow de varias colas, este se lanzo contra Dashing en una demostración de gran velocidad, sin embargo el Mewmano no se quedo de brazos cruzados y comenzó a esquivar agilmente los ataques, el Hollow lanzaba zarpasos con sus largos brazos y coletazos que Dashing bloqueaba con su espada envuelta en rayos. Fue entonces que ambos encontraron una apertura mínima pero aprovechable en el otro la cual usaron.

Dashing dio un salto atrás para tomar distancia cuando el monstruo corto su armadura de forma oblicua a la altura del pecho, dicho corte dejo escapar un fino hilar de sangre. El Hollow también retrocedió, usando sus brazos se detuvo bruscamente aferrándose al suelo, este se mostró confiado al volver a mirar a Dashing.

-Que te pareció eso, Gusano Mewmano?- Pregunto arrogantemente, si esta bestia tuviera labios sin lugar a dudas estaría sonriendo enormemente.

-Debo admitir... Que me desagrada que un ser tan repulsivo como tu se atreva a rasguñarme siquiera...- respondió el hombre de ojos claro de forma monótona -Pero te sugiero que tampoco te confíes... Estas enfrentándote a un Caballero, no soy poca cosa...- agrego eso ultimo entrecerrando los ojos hacia el Hollow el cual soltó una sonora carcajada ante sus frías palabras.

-Hahaha! Dices eso cuando el herido eres tu?! No me hagas reír, Mewmano!- rugió la bestia, sin embargo su jubilo se vio interrumpido cuando una gran herida se abrió en su hombre derecho dejando escapar una gran cantidad de sangre negra -Pero que?!...- el monstruo se tomo el hombre para detener el sangrado momentáneamente -Que hiciste, Gusano?!- exclamo furico.

-Te lo dije, no seas arrogante, Bestia... O esto podría acabar mas rápido de lo que parece...- dijo Sir Dashing con actitud seria mientras alzaba su espada apuntando al cielo -Pero ten en cuenta...- dijo antes de que su espada recibiera un rayo de tonos violacios enorme, como si de un para rayos se tratara -...Que esta pelea no durara mucho de por si...- termino de decir y el Hollow miro con sus ojos abiertos de par en par como Dashing se preparaba para lanzar su siguiente ataque - _ **ELECTRO STORM!**_ \- exclamo el hombre mientras hacia descender su espada.

Cuando hizo eso del cielo cayo un enorme rayo de colores violacios y rosados que consumieron al Hollow por completo sin importar su tamaño. Dicho Hollow gritaba agonicamente mientras sentía por su cuerpo cruzar la electricidad del rayo y su piel chamuscarse por el ataque.

Cuando dicho ataque desapareció, y solo humo y polvo quedo, Sir Dashing se enderezo en su lugar y miro seriamente el punto donde el Hollow había permanecido cuando el poderoso rayo lo impacto.

-A sido una pelea corta, que desperdicio de tiempo...- dijo el hombre mientas se sacudía la ropa con su mano libre -Bueno, lo mejor es ir a ayudar a Stabby con ese tipo rubio y elegante... Parece ser una amenaza aun mayor que estos monstruos- agrego en un tono mas serio y calmado mientras se daba media vuelta para retirarse.

Debido a esto no pudo ver cuando un trió de colar largas y afiladas salían del humo de forma lenta y cautelosa, fue tarde cuando Sir Dashing se dio cuenta pues cuando se giro de golpe las afiladas colas ya estaban a unas pulgadas de su ser.

 **-.-.-.-**

Mientras Sir Dashing y Lady Whosits luchaban con sus respectivos contrincantes, Sir Stabby aun le plantaba cara al desconocido de cabello rubio desordenado.

Los espadazos viajaban a una velocidad vertiginosa, el crujir del metal contra el metal resonaba en los oídos de ambos junto a su agitada pero imperceptible respiración. Stabby alzo su espada para bloquear un ataque descendente del Rubio, la defensa fue efectiva y el Caballero tomo la oportunidad de darle una patada al enemigo en el abdomen que lo mando a volar un par de metros lejos de él.

El rubio giro sobre su espalda y volvió a sus pies, mirando de nuevo al hombre de piel morena sin perder el tiempo desapareció en un sonido distorsionado. Sir Stabby se sorprendió en un primer momento pero reacciono para lanzar un ataque horizontal detrás de él cuando sintió la presencia de su enemigo detrás suyo pero no logro darle a nada.

Otro sonido distorsionado y nuevamente ataco en esa dirección, sin embargo volvió a fallar, desconcertado miro en todas direcciones y se sorprendió cuando varios rubios idénticos aparecieron alrededor suyo. Lanzo espadazos hacia todos ellos pero solo logro acertarle a las imágenes residuales pero no al original.

-Confundido, Mewmano?- pregunto el hombre de ojos verdes sin cambiar su tono de voz. Sir Stabby se encontraba ya cansado de tanto atacar y no darle a nada por lo que opto por medidas mas drásticas en su ataque.

-No creas que unas burdas imágenes residuales podrán conmigo!- exclamo mientras alzaba su puño derecho y posteriormente daba un golpe fuerte al suelo mientras gritaba - ** _GIGA PROMINENCE!_** \- y de la nada varias explosiones de fuego comenzaron a salir del suelo, como si de erupciones consecutivas se trataran.

El rubio se vio cohibido por esto y comenzó a esquivar las explosiones que emergían de varios lados del suelo, fue entonces que al acabar con las explosiones el enemigo al que se enfrentaba Stabby quedo ligeramente herido y parado frente a él algo jadeante. Tenia el brazo derecho un poco chamuscado dejando su manga hecha pedazos por completo junto a parte de su chaqueta, ademas de mas quemaduras a lo largo de su cuerpo y ropa.

-No esta mal, Mewmano...- dijo el rubio aun sin mostrar algún signo diferente en su expresión, sin embargo se lo podía notar agitado.

-No deberías subestimarme!- respondió con una sonrisa confiada el Caballero. Pero fue entonces que mirando detenidamente al rubio noto algo que llamo su atención, se trataba de un numero tatuado su brazo herido -Un numero? Que significa eso, vil criatura?!- pregunto apuntándolo con su espada.

El ojiverde miro el numero tatuado en su brazo por el rabillo del ojo antes de volver si mirada al Caballero -Todavía no estoy muy seguro de que significa para Aizen... Pero tengo la certeza que es para posicionarnos en un nivel en su ejercito...- respondió seriamente haciendo que Sir Stabby se sobresaltara un poco ante la palabra ejercito -Según este tatuaje, soy el numero 12... Soy Arthuro Legenback, el Arrancar 12...- se presento el hombre ahora llamado Arthuro.

-Arthuro?... Es un nombre muy noble para un ser tan extraño como tu!- exclamo Stabby mientras se posicionaba para atacar al Arrancar nuevamente.

-Noble sera tu muerte en mis manos, Mewmano...- respondió acidamente Arthuro mientras se lanzaba alzaba su mano apuntando ahora con su dedo indice al Caballero -Espero que perezcas con este ataque...- murmuro y de su dedo comenzó a crearse una esfera de color amarillo verdoso que reunía a base de lineas de energía juntándose en un mismo punto - _ **CERO...**_ \- recito y un enorme rayo salio disparado en dirección hacia el Caballero que solo pudo alzar su espada tratando de defenderse del ataque.

Pero el impacto nunca llego, ni tampoco algún tipo de dolor. Desconcertado, Stabby miro con algo de dificultad entre el polvo que se había creado tras la explosión como una silueta se mostraba parada frente a él.

Se trataba de una silueta pequeña y delgada, una que el bien conocía, junto con una mucho mas grande delante.

-Higgs?!- exclamo sorprendido el Caballero mientras miraba a su escudera aparecer entre el polvo que comenzaba a desvanecerse.

-Fiuuu... Eso realmente estuvo cerca...- dijo la chica mientras soltaba un suspiro pesado, al mismo tiempo lanzaba a un lado el enorme escudo color oro con incrustado de joyas que utilizo para detener aquel Cero, cabe mencionar que ahora se encontraba ennegrecido y roto -Se encuentra bien, Sir Stabby?!- pregunto recordando el porque se su aparición.

Sir Stabby la miro preocupado -Yo debería preguntar eso, Higgs?! Se puede saber que haces aqui? Porque no has huido junto con los demás?!- pregunto alterado el hombre tomándola con su mano libre por el hombro con ligera brusquedad debido a su exaltación.

-No-No se preocupe por mi! Yo estoy bien, estaba junto a la Princesa Butterfly y uno de sus amigos acabando con esos enormes seres de negro y mascaras blancas!- ella apunto a los Gillian que rondaban por el local de forma errante.

-La Princesa?! No puede ser! No hay forma de que la dejemos permanecer en Quest Buy! Hay que sacarla de aquí cuanto antes...- sin calmarse un poco Sir Stabby atino a darse media vuelta para buscar a la Princesa y largarse de allí junto con su Escudera.

Sin embargo no llego muy lejos cuando una pequeña pero rápida bala de energía choco contra el suelo a unas pulgadas de su pie, esto lo detuvo de golpe.

-Nuestro combate aun no se termina, Mewmano... Preferiría que la mocosa no se entrometa pero también tendré que acabarla- dijo seriamente Arthuro mirando a los dos sin cambiar su expresión.

Higgs atino a responder pero Sir Stabby se interpuso -Tienes razón... Pero ella quedara fuera de nuestro combate...- respondió del mismo modo que el Arrancar.

Higgs miro a su Caballero con ojos abiertos -No puede hacer eso, Señor! Yo lo ayudare a acabar con él, solo déjeme!- exclamo mientras desenfundaba la espada que traia con anterioridad.

-No, Higgs... Es mi contrincante, tú encárgate de llevar a la Princesa a aun lugar seguro- dijo mirándola por sobre el hombro, Higgs intento replicar pero un súbito terremoto se produjo de la nada.

Girándose hacia un lado una polvareda de tierra los azoto dejando ver cuando se calmo a un enorme Menos Grande tirado en el suelo, muerto y con alguien encima de su cabeza. Dicha persona bajo de un salto de la erradicada bestia y con despreocupación se coloco su espadón sobre el hombro.

-Vaya! Parece que por aquí se están divirtiendo mas que nosotros!- dijo la silueta mientras se daba a conocer, no era otro mas que Marco Diaz quien miraba con una media sonrisa a los presentes.

-Sigues haciéndote el genial, Marco!- exclamaron desde atrás suyo haciendo que el moreno tuviera una vena en la frente y un tic en la ceja izquierda.

-Quieres dejar de arruinar mis entradas?! Maldita seas!- exclamo exasperado poniendo los ojos en blanco. Fue entonces que de entre el polvo que aun quedaba flotando otras dos siluetas, esta vez femeninas, se mostraron.

-Que?! Es divertido hacerte enojar, Marco!- dijo la Samantha dejando ver una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro -No crees lo mismo, Star?!- pregunto a la otra silueta que era la misma Princesa de Mewni, Star Butterfly.

-E-Eh? Oh! Bueno... Emm... Si... Solo un poco...- respondió insegura la chica pues aun se encontraba conflictiva en su manera de comportarse, aun temía decir algo que enojara de nuevo a Marco, sin embargo no podía negar que ver al Diaz actuar de otra manera era divertido y hasta curioso para ella.

-Si, bueno! A mi no me hace gracia!- gruño el Shinigami mientras fruncía el ceño aun irritado.

-Un Shinigami...- murmuro Arthuro abriendo ligeramente los ojos, no era la primera vez que veía uno pero la descripción que Lord Aizen le había dado con anterioridad calzaba perfecto con el muchacho del espadón -"Ojos y cabello Castaños, sudadera roja, un espadón como Zanpakuto y un distinguible lunar en el rostro..."- pensó examinando al muchacho en profundidad.

-Que?! Nunca viste uno?!- pregunto agresivo el Diaz mirando al rubio con el ceño aun fruncido.

-Lord Aizen me menciono sobre ti con anterioridad...- respondió sin mucho problema el Arrancar 12.

-Aizen...- murmuraron con ojos abiertos Sam y Marco, sin embargo los demás aun se preguntaban que diablos estaba pasando.

-Quien es ese tal Aizen del que hablas?!- pregunto Sir Stabby mientras apuntaba con su espada al hombre de ojos verdes.

Arthuro atino a responder el cuestionamiento del Caballero pero algo lo detuvo.

En ese momento un fuerte Reiatsu invadió todo Quest Buy, era uno enorme que incluso superaba al mostrado por el Arrancar de ojos verdes, así también se trataba de uno muy insípido y lleno de maldad.

-Que-Que diablos es eso?- pregunto Marco con los ojos abiertos en estado de shock, a su lado Samantha también permanecía sorprendida, por otro lado, solo Stabby se mostraba conmocionado por el repentino aumento de presión en el aire en cambio Star y Higgs no.

Arthuro giro su vista por sobre su hombro y al techo del local nuevamente viendo como otra de esos portales alargados se encontraba abierto solo que este era mucho mas pequeño que el que usaron los Gillian para entrar a Quest Buy.

-Ese Reiatsu... Que diablos hace él aquí?- pregunto entrecerrando un poco la mirada con algo de irritación.

Fue entonces que de la presencia de varios mas seres se hizo de notar y entre ellos destacaba una, era la de mayor poder según los presentes que podía sentir su reiatsu.

-Que significa esto, Arthuro?! Trajiste mas compañía?!- pregunto Stabby con su mismo tono mirando ahora al Arrancar rubio.

-Yo no e llamado a nadie... Este idiota volvió a desobedecer a Lord Aizen...- dijo mientras suspiraba casi inperseptiblemente -...Hará que nos maten...- agrego con algo de irritación.

-No tienes porque ser tan pesimista, Arthuro!- grito una voz burlona desde lo alto.

Y alzando la mirada todos vieron a cinco personas paradas en el aire, todas de diferentes tamaños y aspectos pero quien mas los inquieto fue el hombre que descendió a varios pies detrás de Marco.

Con las manos en los bolsillos, postura despreocupada y un poderoso Reiatsu que hizo que tanto Marco como Samantha y Star se pusieran alertas, e incluso algo asustados.

-Que diablos crees que hacer aquí... Grimmjow?...- pregunto ásperamente Arthuro haciendo que el Hombre de cabello celeste azulado sonriera salvajemente.

-Que?! Solo vine a ver que tal son los mocosos de los que tanto alardea, Aizen!- dijo antes de soltar una ligera pero a la vez oscura risa.

Una risa que solo decía que los problemas iban a alargarse por un rato mas... mucho mas...

* * *

 **Damas y Caballeros! E VUELTO!**

 **Sep! Luego de un chingo de tiempo volví a actualizar!... Nah mentira, tampoco es tanto tiempo xdxd Pero bueno, es fin de año y este fue bastante cruel cuando se trata de tarea del colegio, aun ni siquiera termino D': por eso me tarde un poco mas de lo normal... Ademas no soy especialmente bueno haciendo peleas y por ello me tarde un poco mas (Porque diablos hago un Fic de peleas entonces? No tengo ni puta idea :D)**

 **Como sea! Respecto al capitulo! Vemos que un nuevo enemigo apareció y que los Caballeros dan su pelea contra los Hollow's, siendo quien mas la da Sir Stabby pues el lucha con un Arrancar mientras Whosits y Dashing combaten con un par de Adjuchas de alto nivel... El primer Arrancar de la serie y ahora también esta la aparición de Grimmjow y su fracción! Quien se enfrentara a quien?! Seras peleas geniales?! Podre hacerlas sin romperme la cabeza en el proceso?! No tengo la menor idea xD**

 **Pero bueno, ahora se le viene lo shido a Marco y sobre todo a alguien en particular pues esta "Saga de Quest Buy" va en dirección de los Escuderos y Caballeros con la idea de darles un desarrollo de algún tipo, son personajes huecos cuando se trata de peso en la trama de la serie original en comparación a esta en donde serán mas útiles, mas adelante Star necesitara toda la ayuda que necesite y los Escuderos tendrán lo suyo.**

 **Pero dejando eso de lado, porque no vamos a responder los Reviews!... Antes de que se me vayan los dedos y empiece a Spoiliarles todo lo que tengo pensado hacer de momento en la serie :3**

 **-0-0-0-**

 **Amu-Chan:** _Amu-Chan... Buen nombre, al menos de esa manera te diferencio de otro Guest que aparezca :D_

 _Cierto! Higgs se lleva bien con Star, no se porque pero supongo que la personalidad que le di da para algo así, ademas de que esa rivalidad con Marco ahora sera algo mas liviano y no tan serio como en la serie original. Los próximos capítulos también estarán llenos de acción!_

 _No se porque la creadora hace eso pero queda bien que una serie para jóvenes sea algo oscura por dentro, le da un toque mas maduro que gente mayor también puede disfrutar. Pobres Marco y Tom ya les llegara el momento... Aun que bueno, Daron tampoco es buena con ellos, uno siempre acaba humillado y al otro le pusieron los cuernos :'v xdxdxd_

 _Si, esa parte de Marco estuvo genial xD yo también quería que él tuviera su momento de ser Genial porque es cierto que en la serie original Marco nunca tiene un momento en donde se luzca de verdad, siempre que parece hacerlo acaba siendo menospreciado al final o queda en ridículo. Tampoco se porque la serie trata tan mal a Marco, realmente dan la impresión de que desde la season 3 él solo puede hacer el ridículo y nunca tener su momento, por eso en esta serie trato de hacer que se vea mejor y cool y que Star lo respete un poco mas, que sea mas cuidadosa con lo que dice porque Marco obviamente no es el mismo que antes._

 **Claudiozero777:** _Sep! En esta serie pretendo que todos den buena pelea! Mas ahora que aparecieron los Arrancar's... Me alegra que gusten lo del desarrollo propio de los personajes en esta historia que estoy contando, mas adelante se vendrán mas pues esta saga, como dije antes, va dedicada a los Escuderos y Caballeros, ademas de algo de Marco y Star... Lo de Old Guy también me pareció genial ponerlo, pensé que seria chocante y chido verlo todo fuerte como Rayleigh de One Piece xdxdxd_

 _Y si! Finalmente aparece Grimmjow! Esta pensando en solo dejar a Arthuro como el único Arrancar en esta saga, como para que se den a la idea de que Aizen ya esta empezando a mejorar su ejercito pero luego pensé en lo mucho que querías verlo pelear con Marco así que dije... Porque no? xdxdxd Solo no esperes una pelea muy pareja :'v_

 _Sobre el personaje al final, no tiene nada de peso en la trama hehehe... Solo lo puse como cameo de Stan Lee en honor a su fallecimiento, me gustan sus cameos y también el universo Marvel así que quise ponerlo en el capitulo... Aunque luego pensé que era mejor ponerlo entre medio en lugar del final pero el cap ya estaba subido así que... Lo que dice es solo un guiño a su ultima aparición, en el juego de Marvel Spider Man para PlayStation 4... Aunque estoy seguro que lo veremos en la peli de la Capitana Marvel y en Avenger 4 :')_

 _Volviendo al tema, no le prestes atención a lo que dijo y lamento la confusión :v_

 **-0-0-0-**

 **Y esas son las repuestas a los Reviews! Gracias a lo que dejaron uno y muchas gracias a los que le dieron a Favorito y Follow! Realmente se los agradezco mucho! :') Y como saben, dejen su review para darme mas animo y traerles el siguiente cap mas rápido, ahora ya pase de año asi que no estoy tan preocupado por estudiar para la única materia que me queda (Geografia... Sep, al final me la lleve :'v). También denle Fav y Follow para seguir esta gran historia (Aunque sea yo quien lo diga jeje)... Que de youtuber quedo esto :v**

 **Como sea, los veo luego! Ta' luego ;D**


	10. Capitulo 9

**-Fromacion de los Combates:**

 _Di Roy Rinker - 16º Arrancar vs_ _ **Star Butterfly**_

 _Edrad Liones - 13º Arrancar vs_ _ **Alex**_

 _Nakeem Grindina - 14º Arrancar vs_ _ **Baby Man**_

 _Shawlong Koufang - 11º Arrancar vs_ _ **Old Guy**_

 _Yylfordt Granz - 15º Arrancar vs_ _ **Maka**_

 _Grimmjow JeagerJaquez - 6º Arrancar vs_ _ **Marco Diaz y Samantha Greys**_

 _Arthuro Legenback - 12º Arrancar vs_ _ **Sir Stabby y Higgs**_

 _Guildo - Adjuchas/Arrancar vs_ _ **Lady Whosits**_

 _Rildo - Adjuchas/Arrancar vs_ _ **Sir Dashing**_

* * *

 **Nota antes de empezar:** Si no sabes como son los aspectos de los Arrancar's sugiero que los busques con los nombres que escribí antes, no voy a poner mucho énfasis en describirlos.

* * *

 _ **"Un Shinigami en Mewni"**_

 **...**

 **-Capitulo 9-**

 **"Se Dividen Los Combates!"**

Sir Dashing había esperado el dolor tras el ataque a traición que aquel monstruo le había lanzado pero en su lugar no sintió nada, solo escucho el resonar del metal cuando choca contra algo igual de duro. Abrió los ojos de par en par y se giro para ver al responsable de salvarlo.

Cuando vio de quien se trataba se sintió feliz y aliviado -Me alegra que estés bien... Abuelo...- dijo Sir Dashing soltando un suspiro seguido de una sonrisa que, extrañamente, no era asquerosa.

-Debes ser mas cuidadoso, Dashing... Un enemigo no esta acabado hasta que veas su cuerpo caer rendido al suelo...- dijo Old Guy mirando al Caballero sonrientemente por sobre el hombro -...Pero también me alegra haber llegado a tiempo...- agrego ahora mas relajado.

En ese momento las colas retrocedieron haciendo que el viejo Old Guy bajara su espada. Dichas colas se perdieron entre la bruma que era ese polvo que aun quedaba en el aire y de entre ellos un enorme Reiatsu comenzó a surgir ferozmente.

Dicho Reiatsu creo una especie de rafaga que se arremolino alrededor del Hollow's con el que había estado luchando Sir Dashing hacia un momento y eso puso aun mas serios al par de Mewmanos.

-Sientes eso, Abuelo?- pregunto Dashing entrecerrando la mirada. Old Guy asintió.

-Si... Según las viejas lenguas esto que esta inundando el aire es "Reiatsu" o "Poder Espiritual"... Y eso no es bueno...- dijo el viejo Escudero mientras miraba el remolino de polvo que se formaba frente a ellos, dicho remolino se movía como si de un flan se tratara dejando ver partes en donde el Reiatsu se notaba de un color verde claro y blanquecino debido a la luz que lanzaba el mismo.

-Ustedes... Mewmanos asquerosos!- grito el Hollow desde aquel vórtice con una clara furia -Herirme de esta manera! Imperdonable! Imperdonable! IMPERDONABLEEE!- rugió por lo alto el Adjuchas mientras ahora lo que se arremolinaba frente a ellos era energía pura pues el polvo se disipo de golpe dejando un torrente de energía Verde claro escaparse.

Ambos Mewmanos miraban con ojos abiertos como el Hollow iba aumentando su poder conforme pasaban los segundo, no le faltaba mucho para alcanzar a Sir Dashing en el estado en el que estaba ahora.

-Abuelo... Esto se esta poniendo cada vez mas serio...- dijo Dashing apretando su espada y dando un paso al frente.

Old Guy atino a responder pero otra voz se escucho entre todo el grito que soltaba el Adjuchas -Mas serio de lo que podrían imaginar, Mewmanos...- escucharon. Ambos hombres miraron a un lado solo para alzar la vista al cielo encontrándose con un hombre delgado y con un extraño casco alargado que tapaba uno de sus ojos, dicho hombre tenia rasgos Chinos y el cabello negro trenzado en una pequeña coleta baja, ademas de ir vestido de blanco y negro.

-Quien se supone que eres tu?!- exclamo Dashing entrecerrando los ojos y frunciendo el ceño.

-Mi nombre es Shawlong Koufang, el Arrancar 11º y parte de la Sexta Facción de Lord Grimmjow...- se presento tranquilamente el hombre de cuerpo delgado.

-Y que se supone que...- Dashing quedo a medio cuestionamiento pues el torrente de energía que había creado el Hollow de antes se disperso y desvaneció dejando ver que aquel ser ya no era una bestia monstruosa sino un hombre -Que significa esto?...- se pregunto el rubio desconcertado.

-Esto... Es una Arrancarizacion, el momento en que un Hollow trasciende a un Arrancar rompiendo su mascara... Y veo que ya lo lograste, Rildo...- dijo Shawlong mirando fríamente al nuevo Arrancar sin cambiar su actitud fría con la que había explicado lo de recién.

-Si... Y ahora pretendo acabar con estos gusanos con mi nuevo poder!- grito el ahora llamado Rildo dejando escapar su Poder Espiritual de color verde claro en gran medida con la idea de intimidar a sus oponentes.

Por otro lado, Rildo era un hombre maduro y musculoso, tenia la cara avejentada y de rasgos cuadrados, sin cejas y de ojos color verde flúor, con un par de orejas puntiagudas y los fragmentos de su mascara de colocaban como corona sobre su frente siendo un par de protuberancias de hueso blanco parecidos a los de su anterior mascarara aunque mas pequeños. Este estaba casi desnudo de no ser por un taparrabos negro que parecía un pantalón rasgado por lo que podía verse su hueco Hollow en el centro del torso. Ademas de eso llevaba como arma una muñequera en su brazo derecho de donde salían tres largos látigos que, podría decirse, antes fueron sus colas.

-No creas que con eso vas a doblegarnos, Monstruo!...- dijo Dashing tomando su espada con al intención de atacar, sin embargo Old Guy lo detuvo colocando una mano delante de él. Dashing lo miro desconcertado.

-No te dejes llevar, Dashing... Estos son enemigos mas poderosos que los que hemos enfrentado hasta ahora...- dijo seriamente el avejentado hombre mirando con ojos analíticos a ambos Arrancar's. Marco antes no había mencionado nada sobre estos monstruos humanoides pero con la edad del chico dudaba que él supiera de la existencia de estos seres por lo que era mas recomendable andar con cuidado. En ese momento noto que Dashing se había calmado -Bien, tu enfréntate de nuevo a ese tal Rildo... Yo me enfrentare a Shawlong- dijo mientras daba un paso al frente.

-Espera! Estas seguro de eso?- pregunto algo preocupado el Caballero.

Old Guy soltó una carcajada ante su pregunta -Por favor, chico! Dime quien te a enseñado todo lo que sabes?- dijo con confianza mientras miraba al hombre de aspecto galante por sobre el hombro.

Dashing abrió los ojos por un momento antes lo que dijo -"Es cierto... Él fue quien me enseño todo lo que se hasta ahora... E incluso como un adulto ya, aun sigue enseñándome todo lo que me falta por aprender..."- pensó internamente Dashing mientras miraba la espalda de aquel hombre que tenia delante, como si él todavía fuera el niño que fue en antaño y al que le asignaron un mentor tan bueno como lo era ese mítico anciano que era incapaz de volver a ostentar el puesto de Caballero... -"Maestro..."- pensó mientras cerraba los ojos y agachaba un poco la cabeza. Era cierto, no tenia que temer por él que era viejo ahora pero aun tan poderoso como lo fue en antaño. Alzando la mirada con renovada determinación Dashing asintió firmemente -Esta bien, Maestro! Por favor, déjeme enfrentar a Rildo!- pido con animo.

Old Guy abrió un poco los ojos de forma algo confusa y sorprendida antes de volver a soltar una carcajada -No necesitas pedirme permiso, Niño! Ya eres un Caballero, es hora de que yo siga tus ordenes...- agrego al final mirando al frente con un tono algo mas serio pero aun animado.

-Ya veo... Entonces te ordeno luchar con toda elegancia que tengas!- grito mientras apretaba la empuñadura de su espada con ambas manos y se lanzaba al ataque en una demostración de velocidad nata a la par que se envolvía en rayos violetas y azules. Rildo lo vio venir y tomando sus tras látigos con la mano izquierda los coloco a modo de escudo para detener el ataque de Sir Dashing y lo logro, solo que al hacerlo el suelo bajo sus pies no aguanto la presión y acabo siendo deslizado por este hasta perderse entre un montón de estantes destruidos junto a Dashing.

-Ese niño...- murmuro el anciano mientras negaba con al cabeza, fue entonces que escucho unos pasos frente a él -Veo que nos quedamos solos, Shawlong...- dijo de forma solemne.

El Arrancar lo miro fríamente -Así parece. Solo espero que no me decepciones, Mewmano... Ese otro hombre dejo muy en claro que eres superior a él...- respondió entrecerrando los ojos.

Old Guy sonrió bajo su frondoso bigote mientras miraba confiadamente al Chino Mandarin Arrancar frente a él -Yo no diría que soy tan fuerte como él... Mi cuerpo ya no responde como antes...- dijo burlonamente, sin embargo de forma imperceptible para Shawlong una pequeña corriente de electricidad se dejo ver por un segundo cerca de su ojo.

-En ese caso, tu caída no sera muy tardía...- Shawlong cerro los ojos tras aquellas palabras llenas de arrogancia.

Old Guy volvió a sonreír pero de una forma mas sutil antes de volver a mirar al Arrancar -No seas tan arrogante... Arrancar...- dijo gravemente mientras rayos celestes y azules comenzaban a materializarse a su alrededor -...Porque aun siendo viejo... Sigo estando en forma...- gruño y Shawlong abrió su ojo de par en par cuando los rayos se materializaron con mas intensidad de golpe dando una brutal demostración de poder que el hombre no se espero.

-Im-Imposible...- murmuro mientras los rayos se reflejaban en su ojos lleno de conmoción.

Old Guy ahora sonrió mas ampliamente mientras apretaba la empuñadura de su espada que ahora se envolvía en rayos -Hace un momento te presentaste, Shawlong Koufang. Ahora déjame hacer lo mismo...- y un potente rayo blanco, azul y celeste lo golpeo cual pararrayos como lo había hecho con Sir Dashing anteriormente pero este rayo era mucho mas grande y destructivo - _Yo soy Zaratras Thunderbolt... Un Exiliado Caballero Sagrado..._ \- dijo sonriendo salvajemente mientras los rayos ensombrecían su rostro dejando a Shawlong con un frió escalofrió cruzando su espalda... Irónicamente, como un rayo...

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

No muy lejos de alli, otro combate se estaba dando a lugar siendo los protagonistas Maka y Alex que acababan lo mejor que podían con los Gillian que aun destruían Quest Buy.

- ** _Caída de Espadas!_** \- exclamo Alex mientras hacían un ademan hacia abajo invocando un trió de espadas llameantes que se clavaron en la mascara del Menos Grande, luego de eso chasqueo los dedos y dichas espadas explotaron matando al Gillian al instante.

Sin darse cuanta por su espalda apareció otro menos que intento darle un manotazo, sin embargo la mano de este se corto en mil pedazos gracias a un fino pero potente chorro de agua a presión que Maka había lanzado de su mano. Luego ella saco de su bolso otra esfera, esta de color oscuro y morado, recito algo en voz baja y unas cajas de energía se formaron a la altura de la cabeza de varios Gillian, luego de dichas cajas dibujadas se crearon paredes que se cerraron y cortaron las cabezas como si nada, encerrándolas dentro.

-Bien hecho, Maka!- felicito Alex a su amiga de pelo verde que le devolvió la sonrisa para luego volver a derrotar mas Gillian -Donde crees que estén los demás? Los perdimos hace poco pero... Esas sensaciones en el aire de hace un momento no me gustan en lo absoluto...-dijo entrecerrando la mirada, no hacia mucho se habían separado del resto del grupo y eso no le gusto para nada, mas aun cuando esas energías comenzaron a aparecer y dispersarse por varios lugares de Quest Buy.

Maka lo miro por sobre el hombro abriendo ligeramente sus raros ojos, sin embargo no dijo nada lo que de hizo entender a Alex que ella no tenia idea.

-Vaya! Parece que nos encontramos con algo interesante por aquí, Yylfordt- escucharon sobre ellos, alzando la mirada el grupo se encontró con una par de extraños tipo de ropas blancas y negras con fragmentos de hueso en partes de la cara, uno de ellos era pelirojo y tenia rapada una mitad de la cabeza mientras el otro tenia el pelo rubio y largo.

-Son solo niños, Edrad. No representan ninguna amenaza de la que tengamos que molestarnos...- respondió el rubio de forma arrogante y denigrante para el par de jóvenes.

Dichas palabras hicieron que a Alex le saliera un vena en la frente -A quien diablos le llamas niño! Rubio oxigenado!- exclamo con los ojos en blanco haciendo que el Arrancar abriera los ojos sorprendido por el apodo y el pelirrojo soltara una carcajada cruel.

-Hahahaha! Parece que el mocoso tiene agallas!- dijo Edrad mientras sonreía y miraba al muchacho de cabello rojo claro.

-Agallas que harán que lo mate en un instante- gruño el Granz rubio frunciendo el ceño con enojo.

-Ya quisiera que lo intentaras...- sin embargo una mano sobre su hombro detuvo la provocación del muchacho. Mirando sobre su hombro vio a Maka con los ojos pegados a los dos llegados, ella solo se señalo el pecho y luego a los Arrancar's -Que?...- intrigado Alex se volvió hacia donde señalaba su amiga, al darse cuenta de que se trataba abrió los ojos sorprendido -Son... Huecos?... Como?- pregunto consternado.

-Ho?... Esto?- Edrad se tomo un costado de la chaqueta para mostrar un poco mas su hueco Hollow -Es solo algo que nos queda luego de evolucionar, al igual que nuestras mascaras reducidas a solo fragmentos de lo que fueron antes...- explico señalando ahora los pequeños lentes que creaba los fragmentos de hueso que aun quedaban en su cara.

-Son... Como una evolución de estos Gillian?- pregunto con un ligero sudor frió el pelirrojo Escudero.

-Así es, esta fase nueva se le llama Arrancarizacion y es cuando un Hollow rompe su mascara con o sin ayuda externa... Esto aumenta nuestro poder aun mas!- respondió Yylfordt con una sonrisa soberbia y arrogante.

-"Eso quiere decir que son mas fuertes que un Gillian... Mucho mas fuertes..."- pensó chasqueando la lengua el muchacho antes de sentir un ligero tirón en su ropa, volvió a mirar a su amiga y ella murmuro una pedido, él abrió los ojos ligeramente -Ustedes fueron los bastardos que aparecieron hace un momento y luego se dispersaron en varios lugares, no?- pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

-Ho? Claro que fuimos nosotros, ahora seguro ese montón de basuras que estaban con esos dos Shinigamis se están enfrentando a Grimmjow y los demás... Dudo mucho que sobrevivan!- respondió el rubio antes de soltar una sonora y cruel carcajada.

Esto puso aun mas tensos a Maka y Alex -Y supongo que no nos dejaran ir a ayudarlos...- gruño el muchacho.

-Mmm?... Si dices que puedes ir a ayudarlos entonces quiere decir que algo puedes hacer... Porque dejarle la diversión solo a Di Roy y a Grimmjow?...- respondió sonriendo burlonamente Edrad. Alex apretó los dientes con fastidio antes de alzar su espada.

-Bien, Maka... Habra que quitarse a estos gusanos de encima antes de ir a ayudar a Higgs y a los demas...- gruño asperamente y la peliverde se puso en guardia junto a él.

-Tienes agallas, mocoso... Veamos si duran...- dijo Edrad antes de desaparecer en un sonido distorsionado y aparecer frente a Alex quien se cubrió con su espada rápidamente cuando vio al grandote pelirrojo atinar a golpearlo -Palma Plancha!- exclamo al momento en que el golpe conecto contra el metal lo que creo una onda de choque que lanzo a Alex hacia atrás, luego Edrad volvió a desaparecer en el mismo sonido y apareció detrás del muchacho de nuevo dando otro fuerte puñetazo que lo mando al suelo destrozándolo en el proceso.

Maka se alarmo cuando vio a su amigo ser golpeado de tal manera e intento ayudarlo pero un corte doloroso se ataco el hombro derecho, ella se tomo el lugar afectado solo para mirar adelante y esquivar una estocada de Yylfordt que desapareció en el mismo sonido que Edrad solo que se notaba mas rápido que el grandote pelirrojo.

-Vamos, mocosa... Acaso mi elección de oponente fue errónea? Acaso elegí a la debilucha?- pregunto arrogante y burlonamente el rubio mientras desaparecía y reaparecía en varios lugares tratando de desconcertar a Maka, sin embargo ella se mantenía seria siguiendo lo mejor que podía los movimientos del rubio.

Sus combates también habían comenzado pero dudaban que fueran fáciles en realidad.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Lady Whosits alzo su puño para bloquear un barrido del Arrancar frente a ella, este lanzo otro puñetazo que ella esta vez esquivo antes de darle un potente oppercut que lo hizo retroceder un paso antes de que se encorvara por un golpe que ella le dio en la boca del estomago.

-Veo que no eres tan fuerte como creía!- dijo la mujer de gran musculatura con una sonrisa confiada.

El hombre frente a ella la miro con una expresión de enojo, dicho hombre con anterioridad había sido el Adjuchas con el que se enfrentaba Lady Whosits pero debido a su Arrancarizacion sorpresiba ahora mostraba otro aspecto.

Dicho hombre era barrigón pero con brazos musculosos y largos, de piernas cortas y pies pequeños, tenia marcas en el cuerpo de color azul fluorescente y su piel era morena, su cara era de facciones avejentadas y tenia una barba poblada que le llegaba hasta la mitad del pecho con una pequeña trenza en la punta, ademas de que su cabello era tan negro como su barba y estaba peinado hacia atrás descuidadamente, en sus brazos tenia un par de muñequeras de hueso blanco y nudillos del mismo color, ademas de que su mascara Hollow no estaba a la vista y su hueco estaba en el centro del pecho. No tenia ninguna Zanpakuto al parecer.

-No seas tan arrogante, Mewmana. Sigues siendo una basura a comparación mía!- exclamo mientras daba un potente puñetazo al abdomen desprotegido de la mujer lo que la hizo abrir los ojos por la fuerza del golpe luego de eso las muñequeras del Arrancar se encendieron de un color azul flúor y la mujer salio disparada por el aire como si hubiera recibido un disparo en la zona golpeada.

Whosits choco contra varios estantes y escaparates destrozándolos en el proceso.

-Sorprendida?...- pregunto el hombre mientras se acercaba a la mujer que apenas salia de los escombros, podía verse que estaba sangrando por varias heridas y que la armadura que protegía su abdomen esta rota.

-Que... Que diablos fue eso?...- pregunto jadeando un poco mientras miraba hincada sobre una rodilla al hombre.

-Una habilitada que puedo usas con mi nueva forma... Son "Balas" con la fuerza de un "Cero", nada mal no?- pregunto mientras miraba su mano derecha la cual chispeaba de color azul fluor.

-No se de que diablos estas hablando... Pero es una habilidad muy peligrosa...- dijo ella mientras se ponía de pie.

-Cierto, por eso te matare con ella!- exclamo mientras se lanzaba contra la mujer, sin embargo se vio detenido cuando un potente puñetazo impacto en su mejilla derecha lanzandolo contra otro grupo de estantes y escaparates.

Lady Whosits se mostró sorprendida en un primer momento, sin embargo... -Lamento haber llegado algo tarde, Lady Whosits- dijo el recién llegado con una voz algo tonta pero preocupada. La mujer abrió un poco los ojos al mirarlo antes se sonreír ampliamente al ver a su Escudero frente a ella.

-Baby! Me alegra mucho verte, mi pequeño Escuderito- exclamo la mujer mientras tomaba de su regordeta cara a Baby-Man y lo acercaba a ella como si de una madre se tratara, el muchacho de ropas amarillas sonrió y soltó una risa tonta.

-A mi también me alegra verla, Lady Whosits- sonrió el muchacho mientras se separaba de la mujer que lo tomo por los cachetes todavía.

-Se puede saber porque estas aquí? Este lugar es peligroso!- reprendió ella frunciendo el ceño.

-Lo se, pero hace un momento estaba viendo de lejos que Marco, la Princesa Star, Sir Stabby, Higgs y otra niña se estaban enfrentando a un grupo de hombres malos que se veían muy fuertes... Creo que dijeron algo de Arrancar's o algo así...- explico haciendo que Lady Whosits entrecerrara la mirada.

-Así que el chico que se creía caballero esta aquí... Y enfrentándose a un grupo de enemigos peligrosos...- murmuro ella mientras ponía una mano sobre su mentón -Es mejor que vayamos a ayudarlos, si la Princesa esta allí entonces las cosas podrían ponerse feas con la Reina si no la protegemos debidamente...- dijo mientras amagaba a correr en dirección a donde había sentido esas fuerzas aparecer de la nada antes de que el Monstruo con el que se enfrentaba se convirtiera en una especie de humano.

-No crean que se irán a molestar a Grimmjow y a Arthuro así como si nada...- dijo otra voz salida de la nada de forma seria y fría.

Alzando la vista al cielo, parado sobre el aire estaba un hombre robusto, de ropas blancas y negras con la mitad de una mascara cubriendo el lado derecho de su rostro, tenia ademas el pelo negro corto y la piel algo morena con ojos pequeños de color negro.

-Quien se supone que eres tu?!- pregunto a la defensiva Whosits mientras alzaba la guardia de nuevo.

El recién llegado no respondió, sin embargo dicha respuesta vino del hombre con el que estaba luchando la Caballero.

-Que diablos haces aquí, Nakeem?! No necesito la ayuda de la basura de Grimmjow!- gruño el grandote y gordo Arrancar mientras salia de los escombros con una magulladura notoria en la mejilla que Baby-Man había golpeado.

-No viene a ayudarte, Guildo- respondió brevemente el Arrancar de la media mascara, este desapareció en un sonido distorsionado y reapareció a unos pocos metros de la Caballero y el Escudero -Solo vine a cumplir las ordenes que me dio Shawlong de acabar con todos los potenciales enemigos que quedan en este pobre lugar...- explico de forma seria y calmada colocando las manos detrás de su espalda.

-Ya veo... Entonces vienes a enfrentarte directamente con nosotros... No creo que eso sea inteligente de tu parte, Nakeem!- Lady Whosits trato de lanzarse contra el recién llegado para comenzar una nueva batalla, sin embargo una mano sobre su hombro la detuvo. Mirando a su lado vio que Baby-Man le daba una mirada seria a Nakeem -Que sucede, Baby?- pregunto ella desconcertada.

-Usted tiene un combate que acabar, Lady Whosits... Yo peleare con él- dijo de una forma sorpresivamente seria el muchacho. La Caballero se mostró sorprendida.

-Pero ese tipo parece mas fuerte de lo que aparenta... Es peligroso- respondió ella mirándolo ahora con preocupación.

Baby-Man dio un par de pasos al frente antes de pararse a solo centímetros del hombre de la media mascara dejando ver una expresión mas sombría al responder -No se preocupe... No planeo perder...- dijo quedando solo un poco por encima de Nakeem en altura. Este de igual forma le devolvía la mirada sin siquiera inmutarse.

(Solo piensen en la parte en que quedan cara a cara Escanor y Estarossa)

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **(*Momentos antes de que todos los Arrancar's de la Sexta Faccion se dividieran*)**

-Lord Aizen no te dio ordenes de venir aqui- dijo sin cambiar su actitud calmada y fria el Arrancar de cabello rubio.

-Y crees que voy a pedirle permiso a ese estupido Shinigami?- solto Grimmjow mientras escupia a un lado con actitud rabiosa.

Arthuro cerro los ojos antes de volverse al frente y dar un suspiro pequeño, luego volvio a abrirlos para mirar a Sir Stabby -No le prestes atencion a los recien llegados, Mewmano... Nuestro combate aun continua- dijo seriamente.

Sir Stabby fruncio el ceño -Pero eso tambien significa que nuevos enemigos se precentaron, Arrancar...- dijo dando un paso al frente -Higgs...- llamo a su Escudera que lo miro con ligera sorpresa pues estaba encimismada en los Arrancar justo en ese momento -Toma a la Princesa y sacala de aqui... Estos enemigos son mas de lo que ustedes pueden soportar...- ordeno seriamente a la pelinaranja.

-Que?! No voy a hacer eso, Señor! Voy a quedarme a luchar!- dijo ella mientras tomaba una postrura de pelea colocando su espada frente a ella empuñada con ambas manos.

-Obedece, Higgs!- exclamo el Caballero aun sin mirarla. La pelinaranja se encontró algo consternada por el repentino grito -Tienes que sacar a la Princesa o de lo contrario estarías fallando en tu misión de proteger a la realeza... No es eso lo que juraste cuando decidiste volverte mi Escudera?- pregunto ahora mirándola por sobre el hombro de forma algo dura pero también suave.

Higgs permaneció callada ante lo que dijo el hombre, ella bajo la mirada al suelo hasta que su flequillo sombreo sus ojos verdes. Entonces Star decidió participar en la discusión -No tiene que preocuparse por mi, Sir Stabby! Yo puedo defenderme bien, no importa que clase de enemigo sea!- dijo ella dando un paso al frente a un lado de Higgs -Déjenos pelear!- agrego con seguridad.

-No... Esto es mas serio de lo que debería ser...- dijo él mirando al frente. Star trato de volver a refutar pero Samantha fue la que intervino esta vez.

-No es seguro, Star... Estos son enemigos mas poderosos de lo que parecen a primera vista, tienes que buscar refugio o ir a buscar mas ayuda...- dijo ella mirando preocupada a la rubia de corazones.

Dicha rubia se mostró consternada ante lo dicho por la Shinigami de ojos violetas, justo en ese momento un sentimiento duro golpeo su corazón... En verdad la estaban subestimando otra vez?... No, no era así... Ellos solo querían protegerla, pero porque? Ella podía con esto, por eso ella se había estado entrenando tan arduamente, en todo este año que estuvo de regreso en Mewni y había decidió ser una mejor Princesa se había enfocado en mejorar sus habilidades tanto mentales como físicas... Pero ahora la dejaban atrás con la idea de protegerla? No, ella quería ayudar... Dejarles en claro que ya no era la misma niña tonta y que ahora podía al menos ostentar su puesto...

-Yo creo que ella puede...- dijo la ultima voz que estaba del lado Mewmano, todos se giraron hacia el Shinigami Sustituto quien miraba aun al frente a Grimmjow y Arthuro. Star quedo con los ojos abiertos por lo que dicho -Si no dejamos que se enfrente a enemigos como los que tenemos en frente entonces como sabremos cuales son sus limites? Y si es capaz de sobre pasarlos...- el se volvió para mirar a todos sobre su hombro -...Es lo que pienso...- agrego clavando su mirada en la de la rubia que se encontraba consternada.

En verdad él, de entre todos los presentes, se había puesto de su lado para dejarla pelear con ellos?... Eso solo adhirió aun mas peso a su corazón, como podía decir algo así luego de lo que ella hizo?!

-Siguen siendo enemigos de los que no conocemos limites...- dijo Sam mirando seriamente a Marco quien le sonrio de medio lado.

-Si yo puedo enfrentarme contra un Kenpachi y darle pelea... Entonces ella puede darle pelea a un montón de niñatos salidos de la nada...- dijo sonriendo confiado haciendo que Star colocara una expresión dudosa, no sabia como sentirse en ese momento pero también podía sentir una calidez que no había sentido en mucho tiempo inundar su pecho.

-No sabes lo que dices, niño! El poder que emana de ellos es mayor del que aparentan... Higgs!- exclamo para luego mirar a su Escudera que aun mantenía la mirada gacha.

Por su lado, Higgs se encontraba también en un conflicto sobre que seguir, si a su Caballero o su propia corazonada. No creía que Star fuera lo suficientemente débil como para no poder con al menos el mas débil de esos tipos y que ella no pudiera tampoco... Pero... Lo había prometido tiempo atrás...

 **-0-0-0-**

 _-Asi que quieres convertirte en Escudera, Higgs?- pregunto con ojos abiertos Sir Stabby a una pequeña Higgs de algo mas de 7 años._

 _-Si! Quiero volverme una Escudera para llegar a ser una Caballero tan genial como tú, Stabby!- exclamo ella mientras alzaba llego de determinación infantil uno de sus puños._

 _Sir Stabby soltó una carcajada divertida ante la linda determinación de la pequeña -Hahaha! Veo que de verdad quieres volverte mi Escudera!- dijo el con una sonrisa antes de hacerse espacio y alzar a la pequeña para colocarla sobre su rodilla derecha -Pero ser Escudero es algo muy laborioso y cansador...- agrego mirando a la pequeña._

 _-No importa! Me volveré una Escudera para luego volverme Caballero y patear traseros malvados!- respondió ella lanzando un par de puñetazos cómicos al aire._

 _Sir Stabby volvió a reír divertido y enternecido -Cierto! Patear traseros malvados en divertido... Pero hay algo mas importante que eso en el labor de un Caballero, Higgs...- dijo el aun con una sonrisa pero en un tono mas serio y relajado._

 _-Huh? Hay algo mas?...- pregunto la chiquilla ladeando tiernamente su cabezita._

 _-Si... Cuando uno se vuelve Caballero tiene que jurar proteger a la familia real! Protegerla por encima de tu propia vida y por encima del gusto de patear traseros malvados!... Tu... prometes proteger a la familia real, Higgs?- pregunto Stabby mirando a la pequeña._

 **-0-0-0-**

 _-SI! Lo prometo! Si con eso me vuelvo la mejor Caballero!-_

Escucho Higgs en su mente aquel eco que era su voz cuando niña. Ese era el recuerdo de cuando comenzó su labor como Escudera de Sir Stabby, cuando empezó emprender su camino hacia la mejor Caballero, puliendo armaduras y afilando espadas hasta cuando dormía... Pero ahora ese juramente estaba confundiendola...

Tenia que seguir las ordenes de Stabby y poner a cubierto a la Princesa Butterfly... Pero también no quería menospreciar a su nueva amiga, había escuchado de cuando ella venció ese Septariano hacia un año atrás... Había leído de ellos en antiguos escritos que ella misma robaba debes en cuando de la biblioteca privada del castillo y podía decir que esa era una hazaña a tomar en cuenta... Porque no dejarla luchar como Marco decía?...

También porque no dejarla luchar a ella?... Había entrenado desde que era niña con Sir Stabby y le había enseñado un montón de cosas útiles en la batalla... Incluso Old Guy le había sido de ayuda en los momentos en que Stabby no estaba a la mano para entrenar!... Porque no demostrar lo que había aprendido?...

-Ya basta de tanta puta cháchara!- rugió el mas bajo del grupo de Grimmjow con impaciencia clara en su voz. Este de improvisto desaparecía en un sonido distorsionado que se estaba volviendo característico en ellos y luego reaparecía a uno paso de Star.

La rubia Butterfly se mostró sorprendida por el subito ataque por lo que no pudo prepararse para recibirlo, gracias a esto quedo desprotegida cuando el chico de dientes aserrados y fragmentos de mascara vendados coloco su mano como cuchilla y atino a tratar de apuñalarla con esa misma mano.

Sin embargo dicha mano nunca llego a Star pues, para sorpresa del Arrancar, Higgs la había detenido tomándolo de la muñeca con fuerza.

-Lo siento, Sir Stabby... Se que prometí proteger a la Realeza... Pero también me niego a menospreciar las habilidades de Star... De mi amiga...- dijo aun con la cabeza gacha, luego de decir aquello de un manotazo dejo ir la muñeca del Arrancar -...Por eso dejare que ella luche!... Porque confió en ella!- dijo la pelinaranja alzando su mirada de forma determinada y brillante junto a una sonrisa igual.

-Higgs...- murmuro la rubia ahora mirando a su nueva amiga quien le devolvió la mirada sonriendo aun poco mas.

Sir Stabby por su lado se encontraba sorprendido por la negativa de su Escudera pero también conmovido por lo dicho, sin embargo iba a tener que replicar... y lo hubiera hecho de no ser por un gruñido impaciente.

-Tch! Quieren dejar de alardead de estupideces de una vez?! Viene aquí a pelear! No a ver una estúpida escena sacada de un manga mediocre sobre el amor y la amistad!- bramo Grimmjow quien aun seguía con las manos en los bolsillos, esto dicho llamo la atención de todos otra vez.

-Grimmjow... Te encargaras de ellos tu solo?- pregunto fríamente Shawlong a su amo.

-Claro que si! Planeo matar a todas estas basuras yo solo...- gruño en respuesta mirando al líder de su Fracción por sobre el hombro.

-Eso seria una maldita injusticia...- respondió Edrad cruzado de brazos.

-Y crees que tu opinión me importa?!- le bramo el ojiazul -Porque no mejor vas a buscarte a alguno de los gusanos de mierda que aun rondan por este estupido lugar?! Estas son mis presas!- agrego después.

-Una de esas "presas" es mía, Grimmjow... No te metas en mi pelea...- advirtió Arthuro seriamente.

-Tch!... Son un puto fastidio...- gruño mostrando los dientes el Jeagerjaquez.

Cuando la Facción vio que su Espada no pretendía darles alguna orden en particular Yylfordt miro a Shawlong -Que hacemos entonces?- pregunto el rubio.

El de rasgos chinos miro al Espada por un momento antes de cerrar los ojos -Ya oyeron a Grimmjow, aun quedan basuras en este lugar... Búsquenlos y encargense de ellos...- dijo al final dándoles una afilada mirada al grupo.

-Muy bien, entonces sera mejor largarnos ahora...- dijo Edrad dando un salto para alejarse e ir a buscar la energia mas cercana, fue seguido por Yylfordt Granz.

Después de ellos se fue Nakeem Grindina quedando Shawlong -Entonces te dejamos a estos para ti, Grimmjow... Di Roy! Vamonos!- dijo autoritariamente el alto hombre.

-No hablar! Así como Grimmjow eligió a su presa yo ya elegí a la mía!- exclamo el pequeño Arrancar mientras daba un salto y se colocaba a un lado del Líder de Fracción.

-Estas bien con ello, Grimmjow?- pregunto Shawlong mirando al Espada.

-Me importa un carajo la Rubia esa... Puede hacer lo que quiera con ella...- respondió el peliazul despreocupadamente.

-Bien... Entonces me encargare de ella...- dijo el Arrancar vendado con una sonrisa acerrada en su rostro. Star por otra parte fruncio el ceño y apreto su varita preparada para el ataque.

-Entonces me retirare también...- dijo por lo bajo Shawlong antes de desaparecer en un sonido distorsionado.

-Muy bien! Ya con los inútiles fuera de escena... Porque no comenzamos esta puta masacre?- sonrió Grimmjow de forma macabra haciendo que Di Roy, impacientemente, se lanzara contra la Princesa.

Sir Stabby atino a interponerse pero fue detenido rápidamente por Marco, quien lo tomo firmemente del hombro. Di Roy preparo nuevamente su mano para apuñalar a la Butterfly pero esta si estaba preparada por lo que recito un hechizo defensivo -Escudo de Caramelo Duro!- exclamo colocando sus brazos en X frente a su rostro creando desde su varita mágica un escudo rosa de resistente caramelo que detuvo el ataque del Arrancar efectivamente.

Sin embargo la presión del ataque la hizo deslizarse, aun de pie, por el suelo alejándola de los demás.

-Vamos, mocosa! No me digas que eso es todo lo que tienes?!- pregunto arrogantemente el peliblanco mientras sonreía.

-Eso debería preguntarlo yo...- dijo con dureza la rubia mientras alzaba la mirada enseriesida -Eso es todo lo que tienes?- pregunto con voz dura haciendo que Di Roy abriera su único ojo y apretara los dientes.

 **-.-.-.-**

Por otro lado, mientras Star se perdía entre a lo lejos para comenzar su lucha contra el Arrancar de la Facción de Grimmjow, este y los demás se encontraban frente a frente todavía.

-Sigo pensando que es una mala idea...- dijo Sir Stabby ahora mas serio y mirando a Arthuro.

-Debes de tener mas Fe, Stabby... Ella puede...- dijo Sam con una pequeña sonrisa antes de que esta se volviera mas burlona -No es así, Marco?... Después de todo parecías muy confiado en ella...- dijo burlonamente, sin embargo no recibió respuesta del muchacho pues mirándolo bien este tenia una mirada seria y dura clavada en el Espada y el Numero a su lado.

-Veo que estas serio, Shinigami... Esperas tu muerte pacientemente?- pregunto burlón Grimmjow sonriendo a Marco quien solo frunció un poco mas en ceño.

-Eso esta por verse, Arrancar...- gruño con un tono igual de serio que su rostro.

-En ese caso sera mejor que nos retiremos a otra parte, Mewmano... No quiero que la destrucción de Grimmjow estorbe en nuestro combate...- dijo Arthuro mirando al Caballero.

-Como quieras, tu derrota esta escrita ya...- respondió acidamente este mientras ambos desaparecían de la vista de ambos, Stabby dejando pequeños hilos de fuego en su lugar.

Higgs por otro lado se encontró algo dudosa y con ese mismo sentimiento miro al par de Shinigamis.

-Ve con él, Higgs... Nosotros nos encargamos de este tipo...- dijo Sam con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Higgs los miro por un momento antes de asentir y salir corriendo en direccion a donde estaba Stabby y el Arrancar.

-Bien... Parece que ahora si nos quedamos solos!- dijo Grimmjow ensanchando su sonrisa. Marco guardo silencio todavía y mas cuando los alrededores comenzaron a inundarse del pesado Reaitsu del Arrancar haciendo que ahora hasta Sam abriera los ojos sorprendida.

-"Este Reiatsu... Ahora es mas alto que hace un momento... Acaso lo de antes fue solo un alardeo y ahora va enserio?"- pregunto nerviosa la chica mientras tomaba la empuñadura de su Zanpakuto rápidamente.

-Ne, Shinigami... No crees que tres son multitud en un combate mano a mano?...- pregunto oscuramente el peliazul mientras entrecerraba la mirada. Fue entonces que Marco se exalto al entender a que se refería.

-Mierda! Samantha, atrás!- exclamo el Shinigami Sustituto, sin embargo fue demasiado tarde para la joven de cabello negro que solo pudo sentir un profundo dolor en el abdomen.

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí el capitulo 9, gente! Traído con algo mas de rapidez pues estaba inspirado y eso me hizo terminarlo rápidamente :D**

 **Como vieron los combates se acomodan así, como puse al principio del cap y pues... Esperemos a ver que son capaces de dar cada persona contra su rival en esta saga... Sobre todo Star, tengo ganas de ver que tal le va a ella :3**

 **Ademas vimos algo del pasado de Dashing, Old Guy, Stabby y Higgs. Con Dashing siendo entrenado por Old Guy que en realidad se llama Zaratras Thunderbolt! Un nombre muy original... (CofCofNanatsuNoTaizaiCofCof)... Y que es un Caballero Sagrado Exiliado, porque lo fue? Quien sabe, mas adelante lo sabrán :v Y ademas que Higgs conoce a Stabby desde niña... Esto de ponerle pasados a los personajes esta super la verdad, veamos si les gusta lo que tengo preparado para cada uno de ellos.**

 **Pero bueno, el siguiente capitulo sera pura acción también aunque creo que voy a poner algo de pasado por hay... Sobre todo algo a Baby-Man y Whosits que son los personajes que menos se que hacer con ellos... Si quieren pueden echarme un mano con ellos ya que no estoy muy familiarizado...**

 **Como sea, algo que también quería decirles es que probablemente me tarde algo en subir el siguiente capitulo, ahora el 11 de Diciembre probablemente me corten el internet por lo que no voy a poder actualizar. Intentare pagar la cuota antes porque si me lo cortan sabrá Arzeus cuando vuelva a tener Wifi de nuevo... Bueno, al menos así creo que podre avanzar con mi otro Fic y el que tengo pensado subir mas adelante :'D**

 **Ahora quitando lo sad de en medio vayamos a responder los Reviews del cap anterior!**

 **-0-0-0-**

 **Amu-Chan:** _A mi también me gusto como queda que Star se sienta insegura al hablar con este nuevo Marco, después de todo lo que hizo es normal que tema molestarlo de alguna manera aunque también Marco sabe que se equivoco y eso lo muestra sutilmente en este capitulo teniéndole fe a Star al dejarla luchar (Pensaba en el capitulo The Banagic Incident donde Marco al final le dice a Star que la subestimo, creo que podría conectar ese capitulo con este)._

 _Si, Sam es buena chica asi que, como Higgs, no le costaría mucho ser amiga de Star si la situación de ahora no fuera tan critica... Ademas no había notado que se comportaba como abuela xDxD Tampoco tengo la intención de hacer ese tipo de Fic con peleas de gatas para ver quien merece a Marco o algo parecido, Samantha es la amiga Shinigami de Marco, no planeo hacerla una Star 2.0 :V_

 _Tampoco lo había notado, seguro que cuando se encuentren esas dos se llevaran muy bien entre ambas xdxdxd y sobre Lava Lake hahaha yo pensé lo mismo cuando me volví a leer el cap, ademas tengo una frase reservada para ese momento cuando Marco vea a Tom usando su sudadera xdxdxd_

 **Claudiozero777:** _Tiempo de Pantera, Bro! xdxd Cierto, Grimmjow fue el rival de Ichigo en la saga Arrancar asi que supongo que estaría bueno ponerlo con Marco, aunque tenia pensado poner a Rex como ese rival pero ahora creo que le daré un papel mas interno y serio que solo sacarlo a pelear. Y si, una masacre va a ser para el pobre Marco... Pero hay que ver PORQUE? ya que no va a ser solo por la diferencia de poderes entre ambos ya que creo que Marco es un poco mas fuerte que el Ichigo que se enfrente a Grimmjow por primera vez, ya sabes por estar usando una variación del Segundo Shikai en lugar de esa cuchilla que fue la Primera versión._

 _Seeh... Le di una actitud algo mas para un Privaron Espada que para un simple Numero pero bueno jeje... Ademas él tiene mas quedar a la trama antes de llegar al final de este Arco que es la Guerra en Quest Buy, tiene mucho que ver con Sir Stabby y Higgs que van a ser con los que se enfrente después de todo..._

 **-0-0-0-**

 **Y bueno, esas son la respuestas para los reviews que bien se agradecen mucho junto con los que le dan Fav y Follow a la historia :D**

 **Ahora habrá que ver cuando vuelvo a tener internet o si me lo cortan al fin y al cabo así que los veré cuando tenga Wifi de nuevo... O antes si se me da por actualizar tan rápido como con este capitulo xD**

 **Sin mas que decir, los leo en el próximo capitulo! Ta' Luego :3**


	11. Capitulo 10

_**(Lamento la tardanza y les sugiero que lean el capitulo como si fuera un manga o anime Shonen, Gracias por Leer! :D)**_

* * *

 _ **"Un Shinigami en Mewni"**_

 **...**

 **-Capitulo 10-**

 **"Aquel que Prometió Proteger"**

Marco abrió los ojos de par en par mientras aquella escena se desarrollaba frente a él. Samantha también tenia los ojos abiertos mientras estos carecían de brillo debido a la impresión.

Grimmjow sonrió ampliamente dejando ver sus afilados colmillos y sin mucho esfuerzo levanto el pequeño cuerpo de la Shinigami que empalaba con su brazo. La sangre emano de la herida recién hecha y un hilo del liquido vital también se escapo por la boca de la ojivioleta.

-SAM!- exclamo Marco mientras rápidamente tomaba la empuñadura de su Zanpakuto y la desenfundaba antes de lanzarse contra el Arrancar que había herido tan horriblemente a su amiga.

El peliazul lo miro por sobre el hombro y cruelmente tiro el cuerpo de la Shinigami a un lado antes de alzar su brazo para bloquear vagamente el ataque de Marco.

Marco frunció el ceño mientras apretaba la empuñadura de su Zanpakuto con fuerza, sin embargo su mirada paso del Arrancar a su amiga de ojos violetas -Sam! Sam, resiste!- exclamo exaltado.

Samantha por otro lado se encontraba tirada boca abajo, temblaba ligeramente y tenia una de sus manos presionando el lugar donde Grimmjow la había herido.

-Oi... Deberías prestarle atención a otras cosas, Shinigami...- dijo Grimmjow con una media sonrisa antes de tomar la muñeca de Marco y tirar de él por sobre su cabeza lanzandolo lejos de él.

Marco rodó sobre su espalda un par de veces antes de frenarse a su mismo y alzar la vista con ojos muy abiertos, sus pupilas de contrajeron poco a poco cuando se encontro de frente con el sonriente Grimmjow que le dio una fuerte patada en el mentón alzándolo del suelo. Este luego desapareció en un sonido distorsionado y acertó un fuerte puñetazo en la cara de Marco nuevamente que lo devolvió ferozmente al suelo rompiéndolo en el proceso y alzando una cortina de polvo.

-Haah?! Eso es todo lo que tienes, Shinigami?!- pregunto burlón y algo exasperado el peliazul parado en el aire, tenia las manos en los bolsillos y una sonrisa de ceño fruncido.

-Esto no es... Ni la mitad, bastardo!- gruño el moreno saliendo de entre el polvo impulsándose hacia Grimmjow. El peliazul sonrió de medio lado y se corrió hacia un lado cuando el Shinigami dio un espadazo descendente con la intención de cortarlo a la mitad. Sin detenerse volvió a atacar con otro corte, esta vez horizontal que de nueva cuenta el Arrancar esquivo tirando su cuerpo hacia atrás.

Grimmjow no perdió la oportunidad y durante su voltereta hacia atrás le dio una patada otra vez en el mentón a Marco quien se echo para atrás dando un pequeño salto antes de volver a cargar contra el ojiazul.

El Arrancar se repuso a tiempo cuando el Diaz lanzo un corte horizontal a la altura del cuello. Quedo sorprendido cuando Grimmjow detuvo su ataque con la mano desnuda.

-Lo volveré a preguntar, Shinigami...- murmuro antes de tirar de la Zanpakuto dejándolos cara a cara -Eso es todo lo que tienes?!...- pregunto con sorna antes de acertar una poderoso puñetazo en la cara que mando a volar a Marco.

El Sustituto dio un par de rebotes contra el suelo de forma dura antes de volver a sus pies y tratar de frenarse a si mismo mientras chocaba contra varios estantes y escombros dejando una estela de polvo que podía verse a la distancia.

Viendo que lo que estaba haciendo no funcionaba, Marco dio un gran salto que lo coloco a una gran altura, sin embargo Grimmjow volvió a aparecer frente a él listo para darle otro potente puñetazo. Pero Marco fue rápido y desapareció en un Shunpo para esquivar el golpe y devolverlo a base de un espadazo horizontal.

Sorprendido y frustrado quedo cuando Grimmjow lo bloqueo rápidamente tomando de nueva cuenta el filo de su zanpakuto con la mano desnuda.

-Tch... En verdad no planeas darme una mejor pelea? Que perdida de tiempo... Al menos libera tu "Bankai", Shinigami...- gruño el Arrancar haciendo que el Diaz lo mirara con ojos ligeramente abiertos.

-Bankai...- repitió ligeramente aun desconcertado -Hay otra forma después del Shikai?...- pregunto mientras enarcaba una ceja.

-HAH?! Ni siquiera sabias eso?! En verdad eres una perdida de tiempo!- rugió ahora si exasperado el peliazul antes de darle una potente patada en el abdomen al Diaz que fue lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo escupir un poco de sangre y soltar un par de lagrimas.

Dicha patada lo estampo contra el suelo y mientras recuperaba el aliento que había perdido una voz conocida se escucho.

 _ **-"En verdad eres un idiota... Que nunca escuchas lo que te dicen?"-**_ dijo exasperada la voz mientras hacia que todo lo que rodeaba a Marco se tornara blanco y negro y se detuviera como si el tiempo se parara.

-Que diablos?...- se pregunto sorprendido mirando hacia donde estaba Grimmjow que estaba también de piedra.

 _ **-"Supongo que tienes un par de preguntas que hacer... No te preocupes, idiota, yo las responderé..."-**_ dijo esa misma voz antes de que una sombra negra apareciera detrás suyo y engullera al sorprendido Diaz.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

El intercambio de espadasos se dio a una alta velocidad, una que incluso el mismo Shawlong estaba a duras penas devolviendo, Old Guy... O mejor dicho Zartras estaba a la defensiva con una guardia carente de cualquier debilidad para el punto de vista del Arrancar delgado.

Un espadazo vertical y Shawlong uso su "Hierro" para tratar de frenar lo mejor que pudo el corte que el Exiliado logro darle en el hombro, le fue casi inútil pero de igual forma agradecía tener la suficiente fuerza como para resistir pues aquel ataque pudo haberlo partido en dos.

-Vamos, Arrancar! Mejora tu guardia y concéntrate... No pongas toda tu fe en esa habilidad de endurecer tu piel, podría ser tu perdición en esta batalla!- Zartras sonrió de medio lado, Shawlong por su parte frunció un poco su ceño perdiendo poco a poco su actitud calmada.

-Cierra la boca, Mewmano!- gruño mientras se lanzaba al ataque nuevamente, como se atrevía aquel gusano anciano a enseñarle como luchar en medio de la batalla?! Tenia agallas para hacer tal cosa con alguien como él.

-Vamos, solo intento que este combate sea animado... No quiero que después de no pelear por tanto tiempo esto acabe siendo un fiasco...- El viejo Escudero alzo su espada con el filo apuntando al suelo bloqueando de esa manera otro corte que el Arrancar quería darle.

-Eres muy hablador para ser alguien que morirá en no mucho tiempo...- gruño de nueva cuenta Shawlong antes de dar una salto para tomar distancias y colocar su mano al frente _**-Cero!-**_ recito y de su mano salio un rayo de color amarillo claro que se disparo contra Old Guy.

-Tu crees?- pregunto con una media sonrisa mas marcada el anciano antes de que el Cero lo golpeara de lleno creando una cortina de polvo que le dio algo de mas confianza al arrancar, sin embargo lo siguiente que escucho le hizo abrir ligeramente su ojos de la sorpresa -Es que ya soy algo senil... Ya sabes, la edad te hace divagar un poco de mas- Shawlong se giro rápidamente para mirar a sus espaldas encontrándose de frente con una potente rayo que lo golpeo de lleno.

-AAAAAH!- el Arrancar grito al sentir la dolorosa corriente de electricidad recorrer su cuerpo mientras Old Guy se paraba a un par de metros con su mano derecha alzada.

-Sin embargo... Por mas senil que sea... Morir no es algo que voy a hacer a la brevedad- agrego con algo mas de seriedad mientras entrecerraba sus casi blanquecinos ojos.

El Arrancar 11 gruño mientras aun sentía la corriente sobre su cuerpo a pesar de que el viejo había cesado su ataque. Jadeando pesadamente se coloco de forma encorvaba tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-Pareces... Muy confiado en que no morirás aquí...- dijo Shawlong mientras fruncía el ceño pero sorprendentemente aun mantenía la calma que casi perdió hacia un momento.

Zartras lo miro de forma impasible por un momento antes de volver sus pupilas claras a donde ahora se libraba la batalla de Dashing con Rildo -...Se que no voy a morir aquí... Prometí no hacerlo hasta que él estuviera completamente listo...- dijo por lo bajo mientras cerraba lentamente sus ojos. En ese momento algunos recuerdos invadían su avejentada cabeza... Recuerdos que giraban entorno a como llego a la casa Dashing hace mucho tiempo atrás.

-Eres lo suficientemente confiado como para ponerte a recordar cosas en medio de nuestro combate, Mewmano?- dijo Shawlong mientras lanzaba un corte con su Katana que Old Guy bloqueo con su espada sin mucho problema.

-Hm! Creo que el confiado aquí es otro en realidad- respondió el viejo provocando al Arrancar quien solo chasqueo la lengua antes de dar un pequeño salto atrás y volver a cargar contra el viejo Escudero.

El choque entre espada y katana dejo escapar unos cuantos chispazos junto a una onda expansiva que removió el polvo y soltó unos rayos y reaitsu de ambos contrincantes.

Shawlong miro seriamente a Old Guy por unos segundos antes de que este sonriera tranquilamente, esto marco el comienzo de un intercambio de espadazos rápidos pero sin que ninguno encontrara aparentemente una brecha en la defensa del otro.

Tras otro choque de espadas Mewmano y Arrancar desaparecieron de la vista, el primero en un rayo de color azul y blanco mientras el segundo en un sonido distorsionado. Partes del suelo, estantes, escaparates y escombros se veían reducidos a nada al momento en que ambos aparecían y desaparecían en una gran demostración de velocidad, ambos chocando espadas dejando estelas de chispas por donde aparecían.

En un ultimo choque ambos fueron lanzados hacia atrás tomando distancia entre ambos, Shawlong mantenía su expresión seria e intentaba disimular su fatiga, por otro lado Old Guy era mas obvio y soltaba varios jadeos cansinos mientras unas cuantas gotas de sudor resbalaban por su frente.

-Hm... Veo que estas cansándote, Mewmano... Era de esperarse de un viejo- dijo con una sonrisa pasible pero arrogante el Arrancar.

Zartras sonrió de medio lado al escucharlo antes de pararse derecho, se tomo un momento para respirar antes de volverse a mirar al Hollow evolucionado -Tienes razón... Dije antes que mi cuerpo ya no responde como antes, realmente seguirle el paso a alguien mas joven es toda una proeza...- El viejo suspiro pesadamente mientras se pasaba su mano libre por su canosos cabello con ojos cerrados -...Pero...- dijo esta vez con tono serio mientras volvia a abrir sus ojos -...Eso no quiere decir que este obsoleto todavía...- Termino de decir desconcertando a Shawlong que lo miro sin entender.

-!- Justo en ese momento el hombro derecho del Arrancar se abrió dejando ver un profundo corte vertical que dejo escapar una gran cantidad de sangre negra, esto sorprendió a Shawlong que rápidamente coloco su mano libre para detener lo mejor que podía el sangrado -Tch... Realmente estas siéndome un fastidio, Maldito Mewmano!- gruño frunciendo su único ojo visible antes de mirar a Old Guy nuevamente.

-Esto podría terminar rápidamente si solo te rindieras y volvieras por donde viniste, Shawlong...- dijo el viejo Escudero de forma seria.

El mencionado Arrancar guardo silencio por un momento antes de sonreír de medio lado -Sigue soñando, Mewmano... Yo ya tengo mi propia forma de acabar con esto rápidamente...- dijo antes de ponerse firme y colocar su espada en frente de él, en ese momento Shawlong dejo escapar su Poder Espiritual algo que sorprendió y desconcertó al anciano pues dicho poder estaba aumentando por alguna razón.

-"Que esta pasando? Algún tipo de transformación?"- pensó el viejo mientras alzaba un poco su guardia.

-Observa, Mewmano! Este es el verdadero poder de un Arrancar!- exclamo el delgado hombre mientras su reatsu amarillo claro se arremolinaba a su alrededor - **ROMPE...** _ **TIJERETA!**_ \- rugió por lo alto antes de que su energía explotara y creara una luz que cegó momentáneamente al Ex-Caballero.

No muy lejos de allí otra explosión de Reaitsu, esta vez de color verde flúor, se dejo ver.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Rildo sonrió de medio lado mientras juntaba sus puños delante de él antes de que un pilar de energía verde flúor comenzara a salir ferozmente de su ser. Sir Dashing entrecerró la mirada antes de escuchar claramente lo siguiente.

- **AZOTA!...** _ **LATIGAZO!-**_ rugió el Arrancar antes de que la energía fluorescente lo envolviera por completo.

Sir Dashing chasqueo la lengua ligeramente al sentir que su enemigo se había vuelto mas peligroso pues era claro que su poder estaba aumentando a cada instante -"Esto a cada momento se vuelve mas serio..."- pensó el rubio de ojos azules mientras apretaba la empuñadura de su espada, podía sentir que su cuerpo estaba adolorido por la lucha seguida que estaba teniendo con los Hollow, sus ropas estaban maltratadas y algo rotas y habían heridas que sangraban profundamente en varias partes de su cuerpo.

-Espero que estés preparado, Mewmano estúpido! Porque voy a despedazarte completamente!- rugió el Arrancar mientras la columna de energía que lo cubría se dispersaba dejando ver su nueva apariencia.

Ahora era mas alto, su piel se había obscurecido y su cabello creció hasta su cintura, su musculatura era mas marcada con algunos tatuajes negros sobre sus hombros y espalda. Púas sobresalían de su espalda y marcaban su columna sobresaliendo entre su largo y enredado cabello hasta el final de su cintura donde salia una larga cola escamosa y afilada, en sus musculosos brazos tenia unas muñequeras con una cuchilla igual de afilada y dentada que la de su cola. En su cabeza los fragmentos de su mascara se habían hecho mas grandes y ahora también estaban en su mentón inferior, sus ojos eran mas brillantes y el hueco Hollow estaba en el centro de su pecho.

-Que es... Que es esa trasformación, monstruo?- pregunto sorprendido el Caballero Mewmano. El Arrancar sonrió mostrando sus dientes afilados.

-Esto es mi "Resurrección"! Y con ella te despedazare por completo!- respondió llego de furia Rildo mientras se lanzaba velozmente contra Dashing. Rápidamente el Arrancar comenzó su ataque con estocadas hechas con las cuchillas en sus brazaletes, el rubio frunció el ceño pero fue rapido al reaccionar, esquivando y bloqueando con su espada todos los furiosos ataques.

-No creas que con una vil forma como esa vas a poder vencerme!- dijo con una media sonrisa llena de suficiencia el Caballero. El Hollow frunció aun mas su ceño y entre todos sus ataques lanzo un coletazo que Sir Dashing no espero. El rubio alzo tarde su espada por lo que no logro bloquear el ataque que lo acabo tirando varios metros lejos de su rival.

Rodando por el suelo el Mewmano volvió rápidamente sobre sus pies y aun hincado en el suelo alzo la visto solo para encontrarse de frente con la cuchilla del Arrancar. Sin embargo el Caballero rubio se envolvió velozmente en rayos violetas y desapareció antes de que Rildo lo empalara.

Hubo una pequeña explosión cuando la cuchilla toco el suelo y Rildo soltó un gruñido furiosos al ver que su enemigo no había muerto por su ataque.

-Maldito Rubio... Eres mas escurridizo de lo que esperaba...- bramo mientras se daba media vuelta buscando a su enemigo Mewmano.

-Entonces deberías empezar a esperar mas de mi, bestia vil- respondió con burlona gracia el Caballero mientras aparecía detrás del Arrancar el cual no se espero su arranque de velocidad. Sin poder reaccionar a tiempo, Rildo recibió de lleno el siguiente ataque - _ **ELECTRO BLAST!-**_ grito el encantamiento mientras extendía su palma en dirección al monstruo, de la misma se creo una esfera de energía violeta que impacto fuertemente contra la espalda acorazada del Arrancar.

Rildo bramo de dolor mientras trastabillaba un par de pasos sintiendo el potente choque eléctrico quemar su piel endurecida a pesar de su defensa.

-Tu... Bastardo!- exclamo con furia antes de usar su cola como látigo golpeando el costado derecho de Sir Dashing quien recibió el ataque de lleno. La fuerza del mismo hizo crujir sus costillas y lanzarlo contra varios estantes que se rompieron tras el impacto.

Rildo camino pesadamente aun lleno de furia hacia el caído Caballero y abriendo la boca creo una esfera de energía color verde flúor, un ataque que comenzaba a ser característico de estas criaturas.

Sin embargo, antes de que Rildo soltara su Cero, el Caballero Mewmano salio disparado de entre los escombros ahora envuelto nuevamente en rayos violetas y con su espada lista para contraatacar al Arrancar.

- _ **CERO!**_ \- bramo el Arrancar lanzando el as de energía hacia el hombre ya a solo unos pies de distancia.

- _ **MIRRIOR ELECTRO!**_ \- Dashing respondió el ataque lanzando un espadazo horizontal de lado a lado creando una especie de pared de rayos violeta claro que, para sorpresa de Rildo, absorbió la fuerza del Cero lanzado hacia él. Antes de que el Hollow pudiera reaccionar y salir de su estupor Dashing regreso su espada por el mismo camino anterior, ahora con Rayos mas poderosos envolviendo su espada - _ **COUNTER**_ _ **ELECTRO!**_ \- y una media luna poderosa del mismo color que su magia salio disparada hacia el enemigo frente a él, quien apenas pudo hacer algo para defenderse.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!- grito de dolor Rildo mientras era consumido por el ataque que lo lanzaba metro y metros lejos del Caballero Mewmano.

Hubo una gran explosión cuando el ataque se desato por completo creando una ola de viento que agrego mas devastación a la mezcla junto a un pilar de llamas y rayo que se extendio hasta el techo.

Jadeante y exhausto, Dashing apenas se podía mantener en pie, el sudor caía por sobre su frente mezclándose con la sangre que salia de una herida hecha en su frente, así también tenia varios cortes en todo el cuerpo junto a su ropa y armadura rotas, había perdido también su casco dejando su cabello rubio desordenado y sucio, sus pulmones ardían junto a sus músculos por algo de descanso.

-Vil monstruo, tu pelea conmigo me a dejado mas exhausto de lo que creí...- dijo entre jadeos pero aun parándose con orgullo y algo de arrogancia, llevando una de sus manos callosas y adoloridas se tiro el pelo desordenado hacia atrás para quitárselo de la cara -...Ahora lo mejor sera que vaya por el Abuelo... Seguramente ya debió de haber acabado con ese otro monstruo...- agrego confiadamente mientras se giraba.

Sabia que su mentor había ganado sin dudas esa pelea pues a pesar de su avanzada edad las habilidades que poseía eran extensas y poderosas, siendo su segundo tipo de magia la que lo hacia alguien letal en el combate -Pero dudo que la usara...- pensó en voz alta mientras se alejaba del campo de batalla que había tenido con Rildo. No era ignorante del estado de Ex-Caballero de su mentor, no le había contado con detalles el porque de eso pero si sabia que había mucho detrás de ese anciano, mucho que él descubría... Quería saber que era lo que hacia que su Maestro se sintiera tan triste y reacio de usar su magia secundaria.

Sin embargo, muy lejos el Caballero no pudo ir pues el peso de la gravedad se hizo sentir en manifestación del poder que emanaba del aparentemente derrotado Arrancar. Mirando por sobre su hombro, Dashing vio como la pila de escombros caídos sobre el Hollow volaban por los aires debido a la explosión de energía verde flúor que vino del mismo.

- **NO CREAS QUE ESTO SE ACABARA ASÍ NADA MAS, MALDITO!** \- rugió lleno de ira Rildo mientras dejaba salir todo el poder que aun le quedaba para enfrentar al Mewmano - **AUN NO E PERDIDO! AUN TENGO QUE HACERTE PEDASOS! NO TE PERDONARE QUE ME DEJARAS EN ESTE ESTADO!...** \- siguió rugiendo haciendo notar todas las heridas en su cuerpo que sangraban profundamente, ademas de poseer quemaduras horribles - **PAGARAS POR ESTO! LO PAGARAS! Y LUEGO HARÉ QUE LO PAGUEN TODOS LOS DEMÁS GUSANOS! EMPEZANDO POR ESE ANCIANO DE MIERDA!** \- volvió a despotricar el monstruo generando mas poder de su cuerpo, iluminando el lugar y aumentando aun mas el peso sobre Dashing.

Pero el Caballero se mantuvo firme en su lugar. Dándose media vuelta se coloco frente al Hollow aun con la mirada seria y la postura firme, no dejando que el peso de la gravedad hiciera mella en él -Me sorprende que te mantengas con vida todavía, Hórrido Ser...- dijo con seriedad pero aun así con mofa en su tono, algo que solo hizo enojar mas al Arrancar -...Pero dudo que puedas hacerme algo aun con todo ese espectáculo de luces que estas haciendo...- el sonrió de medio lado lo que colmo a Rildo.

- **IMPERDONABLE! IMPERDONABLE! TE MATARE, RATA MEWMANA!** \- rugió mientras alzaba sus heridos brazos al frente y colocaba su cola hacia delante como la de un Escorpión, algo que desconcertó al Caballero - **ES HORA DE QUE PEREZCAS! ESTE ES MI ATAQUE FINAL, SI ESTO ME MATA ENTONCES TE LLEVARE CONMIGO A LAS PROFUNDIDADES DEL FOZO!** \- bramo mientras el poder espiritual que se arremolinaba a su alrededor comenzaba a reunirse en la punta de su cola y las garras en sus brazos.

-Mandarme a las profundidades del fozo?... Lo siento, Bestia... Pero ese es un lugar al que no voy a ir hasta haber vivido mi vida... En todo caso, allí es a donde terminaras solo tu y los tuyos...- dijo calmadamente Dashing mientras se prepara para contrarrestar el próximo ataque de Rildo, sin embargo a pesar de su alardeo lleno de seguridad el Caballero era consiente de que su poder era bajo en este punto, usar la magia que poseía era algo demasiado duro para cualquier Mewmano que no fuera de la familia real, pero el vencería esta contienda... No podía defraudarse ni a si mismo ni a su maestro... Ganaría! Y el "O moriré en el intento" no estaba en sus planes!... -TERMINEMOS CON ESTO, RILDO!- exclamo mientras los rayos violetas se manifestaban ferozmente a su alrededor como una tormenta que ennegreció parte de Quest Buy y golpeaban su espada en alto cual pararrayos.

- **MUERE, MEWMANO!** \- respondió Rildo con las esferas de energía ya cargadas por completo en sus extremidades.

Entonces todo en la vista de Dashing se ilumino cuando descendió su espada hasta dejarlo completamente segado...

 **-0-0-0-**

 _-Dashing!- se escucho aquel llamado lleno de firmeza por todo el patio de la mansión, sin embargo nadie contesto y el mencionado no se apareció -Donde estará ese niño?- se pregunto el hombre de cabellera apenas canosa pero aun rubia y espeso bigote rubio grisáceo, iba revestido con una armadura estándar de color plateado opaco que curiosamente llevaba un sol resplandeciente en la hombrera derecha._

 _-_ _ **ELECTRO FISH!-**_ _exclamo una joven voz mientras salia de los arbustos de un salto un muchacho de unos 13 años, tenia el pelo rubio corto y algo desordenado peinado hacia tras con unos mechones cayendo sobre su frente, sus ojos eran azules y su piel era blanca, tenia una camisa azul sucia con las mangas arremangadas hasta los hombros, sus pantalones era marron oscuro y sus botas eran negras, toda su ropa estaba desarreglada y sucia. Dicho niño era Sir Dashing cuando tenia 13 años._

 _El ligeramente mas joven Zartras recibió de lleno el puñetazo en su cabeza, sin embargo no se movió un milímetro. En lugar de enojarse por el súbito ataque el hombre sonrio ligeramente y alzando su puño le dio un ligero golpe al niño... Uno que lo estampo contra el suelo hundiéndolo comicamente un par de centímetros._

 _Mirando al caído chico el mayor soltó una estrepitosa carcajada -HAHAHA... Te felicito, Dashing! Esta vez si lograste tomarme por sorpresa! Tal vez me estoy volviendo viejo...- lo ultimo que dijo solo lo hizo reír con mas gracia._

 _El niño por su lado coloco sus brazos de modo que con algo de esfuerzo saco la cabeza del suelo, con tierra y un par de gusanos en la boca que escupió frunciendo el ceño -Eso quiere decir que me estoy volviendo mas fuerte! Y que puedo vencerte, viejo!- exclamo lleno de energía poniéndose de pie de un salto y apuntando determinadamente al mayor._

 _-HAHAHA... Ese es el espíritu, chico!... Algún día me superaras!- dijo el hombre con toda confianza mientras alzaba su pulgas animadamente -...Pero dime, como pretender hacerlo?- pregunto aun sonriente._

 _-Entrenando! Y pateando traseros! Y volviéndome un caballero así como tú!- respondió lo ultimo mientras apuntaba al sol resplandeciente en el hombre de Zartras._

 _El hombre miro su hombro con ojos ligeramente abiertos antes de entrecerrarlos y sonreír ahora con algo de pesar, movió su mano para colocarla sobre el emblema -Ser un Caballero como yo, eh?... No, Dashing...- él se giro hacia el chico quien lo miro desconcertado y sorprendido, sus ojos azules mostraron algo de tristeza y pena, Zartras vio esto y se coloco a su altura poniéndose sobre una de sus rodillas colocando su mano en el hombro del niño -...Tu tienes que ser un Caballero mejor que yo... Es por eso que quiero que tomes el camino de alguien grande... Para que llegues a donde yo no pude llegar... Para que protejas como yo no pude hacerlo y no pases por las penurias que yo pase...- el serio hombre le dio una sonrisa pequeña al niño -...Quiero que siempre venzas, Dashing... Que siempre protejas...- dijo cerrando los ojos._

 _Hubo un momento de silencio mientras Dashing procesaba la palabras de su mentor, se escuchaban tristes y cargadas de pena y arrepentimiento, sin embargo él lo entendió. Zartras abrió los ojos de golpe cuando Dashing coloco su mano sobre la suya revestida por el guantelete de su armadura -No te preocupes, viejo! Yo protegeré a todos! Y le pateare el trasero a quien se atreva a hacerle daño a los que protejo!- dijo lleno de firmeza y determinación el muchacho._

 _Zartras lo miro un momento con ojos abiertos antes de sonreír de par en par._

 **-0-0-0-**

 _-Dashing de Muzzleton...- la voz seria y prominente de Moon la Inconmovible se escucho en la sala del tono, ella junto a River Johansen estaban parados frente al Escudero que estaba por volverse Caballero._

 _-Si, mi reina...- dijo él también seriamente perdiendo ese tono coqueto y arrogante que generalmente usaba cuando trataba con una señorita._

 _-Luego de demostrar tu valor y valía como Escudero del Reino de Mewni y demostrar tu poder contra Samuro de la Horda. Hoy, por el poder que me confiere el titulo de Reina Butterfly, te entrego gustosamente el titulo de "Caballero Real de Mewni", para que sirvas y protejas al Reino de los enemigos y amenazas que podrían recaer sobre nosotros...- La Reina Moon miro con solemnia al hombre rubio hincado ante ella con la cabeza gacha. A su derecha un Caballero apareció trayendo consigo un cojín con un cetro dorado y ornamentado que poseía una mariposa reluciente en la punta. Ella tomo el objeto suave y elegantemente antes de volverse hacia el hombre rubio -Pero aun con eso, esta en ti si decides o no tomar dicho honor...- la mujer de cabellera celeste miro al hombre esperando su respuesta._

 _Dashing antes de responder miro por sobre su hombro al grupo que también estaba presente en la sala. Aquellos eran Stabby, Whosits y su mentor, Zartras Thunderbolt quien ahora era llamado simplemente Old Guy. Sus dos compañeros de equipo lo miraban con sonrisas mientras le daban ánimos, lo que hizo que sonriera de medio lado, sin embargo si mirada se poso sobre su maestro quien le sonrió suavemente y le dio un asentimiento._

 _No le cupieron mas dudas. Volviendo su mirada al frente, él miro a la reina Butterfly con determinación y firmeza que solo un yo mas joven de él podría dar -Tomare el honor de ser un Caballero Real del Reino Butterfly, Mi Reina! Y juro por mi honor que protegeré al reino, a la familia real... Y a mis amigos a como de lugar!- respondió mirando a los ojos a la mujer quien le sonrió suavemente en respuesta._

 _-Entonces yo te declaro, Sir Dashing de Muzzleton, Caballero Real de Mewni...- dijo ella mientras tocaba ambos hombros con el cetro y los aplausos no se hicieron de esperar por parte de sus amigos... e incluso del Rey a quien le conmovían los jóvenes llenos de determinación para luchar por lo que amaban._

 **-0-0-0-**

-"Protegeré a todos... Fue eso lo que prometí a mis amigos... A mi Reino... A mi Mentor... Y a mi mismo..."- pensó mientras la luz lo cubría por completo y una sonrisa de par en par de plantaba en su rostro -"Así que planeo ganar... A COMO DE LUGAR!"- exclamo lleno de resolución para sus adentros mientras el tiempo, que se había detenido para él, volvía a la normalidad...

- _ **TRIPEL CERO!**_ \- rugió Rildo mientras soltaba los tres Fogonazos de Hollow en dirección hacia el caballero bañado en firmeza para ganar.

- _ **ELECTRO TORMENTA DEL AMANECER!**_ \- y tras esa exclamación el cuerpo del Caballero Mewmano se envolvió en llamas doradas y brillantes que se unieron a su devastador ataque de rayos violetas haciendo que el as de energía eléctrica se combinara con el fuego potenciándolo por completo.

Fue entonces que cuando los dos ataques chocaron entre si un potente cataclismo inicio haciendo que ráfagas fuertes de viendo y ondas de llamas y rayos se esparcieran por todos lados creando un pilar que se perdió en el techo de Quest Buy al mismo tiempo que ambos ataques se comenzaban a negar entre si.

Para horror del Arrancar, cuando paso un momento su ataque comenzó a ser consumido por el contraataque de Dashing que para su shock empezaba a quemar su energía verde fluorescente.

- **"Im... IMPOSIBLE!"** \- exclamo internamente mientras el ataque del Caballero se iba haciendo mas y mas grande - **YO NO PERDERÉ!... NO... VOY... A... PERDEEEEEERRRRR!** \- bramo desesperadamente mientras la magia de rayo y fuego iba acercándose cada vez mas y a pesar de sus mejores intentos por oponerse le era imposible contrarrestar el avance - **"...NO... NO!... NO VOY A MORIR AQUÍ! ME NIEGO!... ME NIEGOOOO!"** \- siguió gritando internamente mientras el miedo comenzaba a esparcirse por todo su cuerpo.

-ESTO ES LO QUE SUCEDE CUANDO TE ENFRENTAS A UN CABALLERO DE MEWNI, VIL MONSTRUO!... ENCUENTRAS TU FIN!- rugió Dashing haciendo que el Arrancar abriera los ojos de par en par.

- **No... NO...** **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!** \- grito al momento en que su ataque ya no era mas que una fina pared que acabo consumida por la tormenta llameante que el Caballero había usado en su contra - **DAAAASSSSSHIII _IIINNNNNNNNGGGG! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!...-_** bramo al final mientras el contraataque desintegraba su piel endurecida hasta los huesos dejando de él rápidamente solo cenizas...

Cuando la luz que creo el ataque comenzó a apaciguarse y todo volvió a la relativa calma que era rota por los combates de sus amigos a lo lejos, Dashing se mantuvo apenas consciente parado frente a toda la destrucción que el mismo había creado con Rildo, ahora todo estaba calcinado frente a él habiendo un canal humeante donde su ataque habia arrasado, realmente alguien como Star o Solaria estarían orgullosas de tanta destrucción.

Sin embargo como se dijo antes, Dashing apenas y estaba consiente con su espada sostenida en una mano frente suyo y la libre ligeramente cerca de la empuñadura, su cabello rubio estaba desordenado y su cuerpo soltaba pequeños hilos de vapor producto de las llamas que habían quemado ligeramente su cuerpo herido. Con la mirada gacha y ensombrecida, el hombre comenzó a caer hacia delante.

Pero fue detenido por una envejecida mano que lo tomo del pecho -Tch... Siempre siendo un niño impudente... Ya sabia yo que ese tonto de Stabby era una mala influencia... y eso que yo también lo soy!- la voz divertida pero orgullosa venia de Old Guy quien lentamente coloco al hombre en el piso. El mayor le sonrió calmandamente -Realmente... Te has vuelto alguien increíble, Dashing... Como esperaba de ti...- murmuro suavemente mirando con orgullo al inconsciente Caballero, sin embargo si mirada se torno algo seria cuando volvió su vista al resto de Quest Buy -...Solo espero que los demás tengan tu suerte... Y logren vencer...- agrego seriamente.

* * *

 **MUY BUENAS DE NUEVO DESPUÉS DE TANTO TIEMPO!**

 **Lamento la ausencia durante todas las vacaciones pero resulta que me cortaron el Wifi justo el 31 de Diciembre, así que estuve sin Internet durante todos mis días libres... Yeeeyyy :'D... Fue una porquería, mas aun cuando trate de buscar trabajo para pagarlo y resulta que no encontré nada. Así que disculpen la tardanza por el nuevo Capitulo.**

 **Pero yendo al mismo, como se esperaba fue pura acción, esta saga sera así por completo así que se me complicara un poco... Pero esperemos que me salga algo bueno y coherente :v... Por otro lado disculpen si lo de Dashing y Old Guy fue muy de Shonen genérico, teniendo en cuenta como son los personajes (Con Dashing siendo solo un baboso y Old Guy que no existe prácticamente) decidí darles una relación típica de Maestro/Alumno en un Shonen estilo Fairy Tail o One Piece, ya saben con el viejo tipo Gildratz/Shanks y el Rubio estilo Natsu/Luffy, para que de esa forma pueda desarrollar su relación entre ellos y los demás. Mas adelante esto comenzara a tener mas profundidad cuando llegue el momento en una Saga que estoy preparando.**

 **Ademas! Marco ahora sabe sobre el Bankai gracias a Grimmjow, una nueva meta la cual alcanzar y también nos sirve un poco para darle lugar a "Quien es el bicho en su interior?" y "Como lo controlara Marco?". Muchos de seguro ya sabran quien es el monstruo dentro de él pero lo que importa es que representara para Marco en un futuro.**

 **Por ultimo antes de responder los comentarios que tengo; Sep! Los Orcos no son solo un relleno! Luego de pasar tres meses sin Internet y con una computadora que es mas una tostadora que otra cosa, jugar Warcraft 3 y Frozen Throne fue lo único que pude hacer para pasar el rato, así que me finalice el modo campaña de ambos juegos al menos 3 veces por lo que también meteré cosas de ambos juegos, de esa forma no desperdicio las enseñanzas que e conseguido en estos últimos meses :v**

 _ **-0-0-0-**_

 **Bueno ahora si a responder:**

 **-SugarQueen97:** _Primero que nada, gracias por haberte tomado tu tiempo para leer un Fic de la tercera temporada xdxd La verdad es que nunca me espere un Review de la autora de uno de mis Fic's favoritos, casi me da un infarto :v_

 _Por lo demás, no te preocupes este fic también tendrá romance solo que de momento todo serán peleas, aunque es de esperarse cuando el Crossover es entre BLEACH y SVLFDM, y pronto de WARCRAFT :v A mi también en lo personal me gusto la idea del cambio de personalidad, eso le da un aire nuevo a los personajes y te hace preguntarte como reaccionaran los demás a esos cambios, ya vimos que Star es mas melancólica e insegura, a la par que Moon pretende ser una madre que ayude a su hija a ponerse mejor... Algo así como una reacción en cadena, el cambio de Marco y su aparición lleva a cambios en Star y sus acciones y así y así, eso es lo que me gusta de esto del cambio. Los problemas de inmadurez e inseguridad me parece mejor idea que solo darles problemas de "Estoy celoso" o algo así, creo que les da un toque mas humano._

 _La verdad es que si existe el que entre amigos haya solo amistad o un romance platónico, lo que pasa es que rara vez la gente lo ve de esa manera, sobre todo el fandom de series como estas en donde los protagonistas son de sexos diferentes y son franquicias de estilo fantasía. Por ejemplo en unas las series mas renombradas de Hiro Mashima, osea Eden's Zero y Fairy Tail, su fandom Shippea a sus protagonistas solo por ser eso sin tomar en cuenta la química entre ambos, solo en el primer capitulo con unas cuantas palabras ya todos se ponían locos cuando claramente sus personajes tienen mejor química con otros. Esa química es la que me atrae del Starco, el rose que hay entre ambos y la forma que se tratan al igual en el contraste con sus personalidades, no negare que hay momentos en lo que fallan pero eso es lo que también demuestra que no son del todo color de rosa, que en ocasiones también fallan entre ambos. Jackie y Tom también tienen esa química entre Marco y Star pero no es lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder emparejarlos por completo, aunque esto también lleva a lo que me agrada de ambos personajes; la madurez que demuestran, o al menos la que Jackie demostró al romper con Marco, fue algo que me gusto mucho del personaje. Samantha por otro lado es, efectivamente, solo una amiga y nada mas, ella va a ser de ayuda para Marco y seguramente para Star también en algún momento, por como la hice es probable que se lleve muy bien con Janna xD_

 _Todavía_ _no se exactamente en que queda lo de Marco y Hekapoo, según había oído en la serie original esos 16 años se borraron de la mente de Marco como si hubiera sido un sueño pero no creo que sea cierto eso, En este fic ya veré que hago entre ellos pero ten por seguro que Hekapoo se reunirá con Marco muy pronto y con ello muy probablemente rebele cosa nuevas._

 _Bueno, espero que esta respuesta sea buena, siempre divago demasiado así que acabo sin saber muy bien si respondí o no bien a lo que me dicen en los Reviews :'v Así que mucha gracias por leer y por el animo, igual animo para tus historias :D_

 **-Claudiozero777:** _Si bro! Tiempo de Grimmjow! Aunque en menor medida realmente, su batalla con Marco tendrá que esperar como pasa en BLEACH pero su Fracción tomara mas protagonismo, ya sabes, para que los Escuderos también tengan su momento y se integren a la historia como personajes mas recurrentes :v Gracias por el Review! :D_

 **-0-0-0-**

 **Bueno, con eso respondido! Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, el próximo probablemente tarde un poco por razones obvias pero pueden esperar un nuevo capitulo de "Akame No Kokuryu"! En estas vacaciones también acabe el capitulo que sigue :D Aunque de nuevo me trabe :'V Pero al menos lo traeré pronto!**

 **Con todo eso dicho! Nos vemos la próxima, gente! Que tengan un buen dia, tarde o noche! Hasta Luego :D**


	12. Capitulo 11

_**(...)**_

* * *

 _ **"Un Shinigami en Mewni"**_

 **...**

 **-Capitulo 11-**

 **"Superando Contrariedades"**

 _Marco abrió los ojos cuando se dio cuenta que los había cerrado al momento en que esa sombra lo engullo. Mirando a todos lados noto que estaba nuevamente en su mundo interno._

 _Dándole_ _una mirada mas detenida vio que efectivamente estaba en una copia de Echo Creek pero de tonos mas opacos a los que usualmente tendría el alegre pueblo dándole un aire mas tenebroso, el cielo era de color morado claro y las nubes eran un tono mas claro aun, a lo lejos vio el castillo Butterfly alzarse con la misma imponencia que el original, sin embargo los tonos del cielo se volvían mas oscuros sobre la estructura y las nubes giraban en circulo alrededor de la torre mas alta._

 _-Realmente este lugar es jodidamente extraño...- murmuro para si mismo mientras miraba el castillo a lo lejos._

 _- **Entonces estamos de acuerdo en que nuestra cabeza es realmente extraña...** \- se giro sorprendido ante la respuesta que no espero que llegara y se paralizo del shock y la confusión cuando miro de quien se trataba._

 _Aquel ser a unos metros de él había usado su propia voz pero con un filtro distorsionado y demoníaco que lo hacia sonar entre psicópata y monstruoso, y su voz no era lo único que usaba de Marco si no también... Su apariencia... Pero con cambios notorios._

 _El chico frente a él era su propio yo pero con el cabello de un color blanco que se degradaba a violeta conforme llegaba a su largo y desordenado flequillo, bajo sus ojos tenia unas ojeras marcadas que lo hacían ver mas amenazante junto a los mismos que eran mas afilados y peligroso de esclerótica negra e iris morado carente de brillo, aun poseía su característico lunar pero en la mejilla contraria, su sudadera era de color morado y el uniforme de Shinigami tenia los colores invertidos al igual que los accesorios en sus muñecas y tobillos, sus medias también eran negras pero las sandalias aun tenían el color paja del material que estaban hechas. Sin embargo lo que mas llamaba su atención era el color de su piel... Esta era de un color blanco pulcro en la mayoría de su cuerpo solo degradándose a morado desde los antebrazos a la punta de sus dedos donde tenia unas uñas afiladas como garras de color negro._

 _-Quien diablos eres?!- exclamo Marco alarmado y a la defensiva llevando su mano a su Zanpakuto notando en ese momento que no la llevaba con él._

 _- **Oh vamos, Inútil! No me espere que me olvidaras en tan poco tiempo... Mas aun cuando te dije que volvería tarde o temprano...** \- El ser sonrió fría y burlonamente mostrando sus dientes ligeramente amarillos y acerrados junto a su afilada lengua morada oscuro - **...Y para mi agrado fue mas temprano de lo que me espere incluso!...** \- alzando su mano la llevo a un lado de su cabeza y para sorpresa de Marco el ser tomo la empuñadura de una espada - **Por cierto... Buscabas esto?** \- soltando una risa entre dientes la copia blanquecina desenfundo una Zangetsu de vendas negras, con el filo blanco y la parte sin filo de morado claro._

 _-Una Zangetsu Morada?- dijo sin entender el Shinigami Sustituto esperándose algún ataque de su copia. Mirando seriamente al ser este pregunto -Que diablos hago aquí? Y quien diablos eres a todo esto?!- bramo el moreno sin despegar su mirada de los locos ojos del albino._

 _- **Que haces aqui?! Hahahaha!** \- el ser rió estrepitosamente antes de mirarlo aun sonriente - **...Estas aquí para algunas lecciones, después de todo te dije que si tu morías yo también lo haría... Así que no es opción para mi que perezcas... Al menos por ahora...-** el ojimorado dijo lo ultimo con un tono mas siniestro._

 _-Lecciones?... Que lecciones?...- pregunto el Sustituto entrecerrando la mirada._

 _- **Que no es obvio?... Apenas tuviste tu Shikai te lanzaste a la pelea sin ponerte a pensar el poder que alzabas en ese momento... Y ESO TE HACE UN IDIOTA!** \- tras ese bramido Marco tuvo que saltar a un lado cuando el espadón fue lanzado hacia él por el Albino._

 _-Que diablos haces?!- grito el moreno frunciendo el ceño. El ser tomo la cadena en el extremo de la empuñadura de Zangetsu y tirando de ella, así volvió el arma a su mano -"Esta usando a Zangetsu como un arma de medio alcance?"- pregunto impresionado pues no se le había ocurrido algo así._

 _- **Que diablos hago?... Tal vez si prestaras un poco mas de atención lo sabrías...** \- el ser blanco y morado dio un gran salto hacia Marco quien volvió a girar por el suelo para quitarse del camino de la hoja de Zangetsu que acabo clavado en el suelo de la calle. Colocando su mano frente a él trato de usar un Hado para defenderse pero no fue capas de usarlo _

_-"Maldición! No puedo usar Kido!"- pensó con enojo. El albino se enderezo en su lugar aun sin quitar de entre los escombros la hoja de su espada. Marco le devolvió la mirada entrecerrandola con precaución -Dijiste que si prestara mas atención sabría que esta sucediendo... Entonces explícame...- dijo con cautela._

 _- **Tch...-** el muchacho de ojos morados saco el espadón del suelo y lo coloco sobre su hombro - **...Ese idiota de pelo azul te dijo algo sobre el Bankai... La Enana Shinigami te lo explico una vez pero no la escuchaste porque saliste corriendo en busca de algún estúpido Hollow que había aparecido, luego de eso ella solo se dedico a entrenarte para alcanzar el Shikai pero nada mas...** \- El Albino lo miro con reproche haciendo que el moreno se pasara una mano sobre la nuca apenado - **...Era de esperarse que fueras tan inútil... Pero eso es solo una de las cosas que voy a enseñarte sobre este nuevo poder que tienes...** \- Ahora Marco lo miro con atención._

 _-Tu me enseñaras? Porque? Que ganas con eso?- pregunto desconcertado el muchacho._

 _- **Poder... Si te hago mas fuerte entonces asegurare mi supervivencia, ahora esta mas que claro que ese patético Hollow te matara... Es por eso que pretendo enseñarte un par de cosas para que al menos, si fallas, puedas morir haciéndole frente...** \- El Albino sonrió amplia y oscuramente._

 _-Pero no hay tiempo para eso! Sam esta herida y los demás están luchando!- exclamo con algo de desespero._

 _-_ _ **Cálmate, Inútil. No tomara mucho tiempo... Al menos aquí solo serán unos minutos, segundos dependiendo de que tan bueno seas aprendiendo...**_ _\- Y ensanchando su sonrisa a niveles que ni el mismo Marco había alcanzado alguna vez el ojimorado volvió a lanzarse contra el moreno -_ _ **Espero estés listo... SHINIGAMI!-**_ _termino de decir ya a solo pasos del Diaz._

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

El intercambio se hizo con fuerza pura combinada con agilidad. Los puñetazos de Edrad eran como pesados mazazos para Alex pero esté se las arreglaba para mantenerse firme desde el comienzo de la pelea.

Dio un salto hacia su derecha rodando sobre el suelo, esto sirvió para esquivar una fuerte pisada del Arrancar el cual destrozo parte de las baldosas del lugar.

-Que pasa, chico? Acaso lo único que harás sera huir?- pregunto con arrogancia el pelirrojo mayor. Alex frunció el ceño al escucharlo pero dejo pasar la clara provocación.

Tomo su espada con ambas manos y cargo contra él con la intención de realizar una estocada certera a un costado. Edrad noto su tosco ataque y confiado alzo su antebrazo para bloquearlo, sin embargo no contó con que la hoja del pelirrojo mas joven se envolviera en llamas junto a su guantelete y brazo derecho - _ **Golpe de Tempestad!-**_ Edrad no reacciono a tiempo y el ataque dio de lleno en su brazo creando un profundo y doloroso corte que traspaso la carne y casi rozo el hueso.

-Agh!- se quejo pero con esfuerzo tomo la hoja con su brazo libre envuelto en Reiatsu y logro desviarlo lo suficiente como para poder separarse de un salto. Cuando tomaron distancias, Alex se enderezo en su lugar y movió su espada hacia un lado dejando una estela de llamas que se desvanecieron como ascuas, su expresión era seria pero podía notarse ligeramente la pequeña mueca que hacia y el como su brazo enguantado temblaba ligeramente.

Edrad por su lado tomo su brazo herido y lo observo con cautela y un profundo ceño fruncido; la carne estaba quemada dejando la herida completamente cauterizada junto a un profundo dolor en ella -Tch!... "No me habría imaginado que el chico haría algo así, utilizar un ataque de energía en el ultimo momento..."- aun con el ceño fruncido, Edrad sonrió de medio lado aun cuando claramente estaba mas que enojado por lo sucedido -Quien lo iba a decir, Mocoso. Tomarme por sorpresa de esa manera... Al parecer si eres capaz de utilizar la cabeza...- aun mostrando su arrogancia característica de los de su especie, Edrad elogio al pelirrojo quien aun lo mira con seriedad.

-"Mierda... Realmente me e estado excediendo desde el ultimo momento... Estar peleando contra esos gigantes y luego contra este tipo..."- inadvertidamente el muchacho tomo su antebrazo derecho que temblaba ligeramente -"...De haber sabido que acabaría en una situación así me habría preparado mejor... *Suspiro Interno* Porque no puedo seguir recostado como de costumbre... Es un fastidio tener que estar luchando de esta manera"- mostrando su frustración ligeramente, Alex alzo su mirada un poco mirando por la esquina de su ojo a su Hermana luchar contra Yylfordt a la distancia.

No le gustaba la idea de pelear en lo absoluto, él siempre había sido alguien que prefería pasar el rato recostado contando ovejas en lugar de estar entrenando o luchando contra monstruos... Ya había pasado por mucho con anterioridad, ahora solo quería descansar...

Ese ultimo pensamiento le hizo cerrar los ojos mientras fruncía los labios y apretaba el agarre en su antebrazo.

-Espero que no creas que me tomaras por sorpresa otra vez, niñato! Te haré pedazos!- volviendo a lanzarse contra el menor. Alex abrió los ojos de par en par y se hizo a un lado para esquivar un puñetazo izquierdo de Edrad, el combo no termino allí puesto que el grandote desenfundo su Katana en el ultimo momento.

El ataque sorpresa conecto como se esperaba, la sangre emano del abdomen de Alex como un ligero hilo rompiendo su camisa y armadura ligera. El chico solo hizo una mueca por esto y contraataco con un espadazo descendente que el grandullón bloqueo con facilidad usando su propia arma.

-Tch... En verdad detesto la idea de tener que usar mi espada con un gusano tan pequeño como tu...- dijo el grandote mientras ponía mas peso sobre su choque haciendo que las baldosas bajo Alex se rompieran y él se hundiera unos centímetros mas en el suelo.

Sin embargo este sonrió -Hoo... Eso quiere decir que si me consideras una amenaza?- respondió burlonamente haciendo que el Arrancar se irritara -...Eso es bueno... Al menos así podrás despertarme un poco- y con eso ultimo el muchacho se hizo a un costado dejando pasar de largo al Hollow quien no vio venir tal movimiento.

Encendiendo su brazo y espada en llamas el muchacho tomo su espadón con mas fuerza preparándose para su siguiente ataque - _ **Golpe Sonico-Llameante!**_ \- recito y, para sorpresa de Edrad, el muchacho se movió a una velocidad vertiginosa creando dolorosas heridas por todo el cuerpo del Arrancar quien solo logro cubrirse de un par de estocadas.

-"Que demonios es esto?!... Por momentos parece ser un luchador de fuerza pero luego aparece con ataques veloces como estos..."- aun con la sorpresa plasmada en su cara, Edrad trato de detener al Escudero pero sobretodo notar el grado de sus ataques -"Es cierto... Sus velocidad aumento..."- mientras pesaba eso varios cortes crecieron desde su pierna hasta el pecho -"Sin embargo estos son poco profundos pero en consecuencia mas dolorosos, ademas de carecer del factor cauterizador..."- Dando una sonrisa notoria el hombro comenzó a cubrirse de una luz potente mientras, al final, un profundo corte aparecía entre sus ojos cortando parte de su mascara en forma de lentes -"Este chico es sorprendente!..."- fue lo ultimo que pensó.

Cuando el cuerpo de Edrad comenzó a brillar en una luz amarilla y naranja el Escudero termino su ataque y tomo distancia dando un par de pasos hasta colocarse a unos metros del Arrancar -Que demonios esta haciendo ahora?...- pregunto frunciendo el ceño, en un momento la luz soltó una onda expansiva en forma de domo que hizo que el chico colocara su mano libre frente a su rostro para protegerse del calor que conllevo esa onda -Eeehh... Ahora pretendes soltar algo mas contra mi... Pff... Que fastidio...- comento mientras veía las llamas que comenzaron a cubrir el cuerpo de Edrad.

Pero aun con su actitud vaga el joven escudero sabia que lo que venia era peligroso, podía sentir como aquel calor que emanaba del Arrancar no era para nada natural y soltaba una apestosa esencia a muerte. Fue entonces que escucho el grito de liberación del Numero pelirrojo.

- **Entra en Erupción!...** _ **VOLCÁNICA!-**_ al momento de recitar el comando de liberación de su Zanpakuto el Arrancar comenzó a transformarse haciendo que Alex abriera los ojos ahora entre sorprendido y algo temeroso.

El cuerpo de Edrad no estaba sufriendo ningún cambio en particular, sin embargo lo que pareció ser lava comenzó a crearse y acumularse en sus hombros y brazos formando unos enormes puños en cada uno que se solidificaron volviéndose como hueso y, en efecto, cuando las llamas se disiparon dejaron a un pelirrojo enorme con dos brazos aun mas grandes que se asemejaban bastante a las de un gorila con dos placas como hombreras que tenían un hueco en cada una, tenia también un cuello alto del mismo material y sus gafas habían desaparecido junto a su espada.

Alex miro esto con la misma expresión aun sin creerse que ese tipo se hubiera transformado y peor aun haya aumentado su poder tanto como para poder notarlo él mismo.

-Hm- Edrad sonrió de medio lado mirando con confianza al niño frente a él -...Debo admitirlo, chico. Tus habilidades son muy destacables, eres rápido pero también débil por momento pero por otros eres pesado y fuerte... Eres una combinación interesante por lo que, aunque no me guste decirlo... me hiciste entrar en mi Resurrección...- al terminar de decir eso una ráfaga de poder espiritual anaranjado y rojo se desprendió del Arrancar haciendo que nuevamente Alex tuviera que cubrirse.

-Resurrección?...- pregunto entre toda su sorpresa y aparente miedo.

-Ah...- soltó en afirmación el hombre -Para ponerlo simple; es la forma que tomamos los Arrancar's cuando liberamos nuestras espadas... Con esto volvemos a ser lo que fuimos alguna vez! Y eso nos sirve para acabar con pestes como tu!- soltando con una sonrisa aquello ultimo, el grandullón alzo su brazo lentamente mientras esta se iba envolviendo en llamas, al mismo tiempo del agujero de su hombro derecho comenzó a salir una potente humareda -DESAPARECE, INÚTIL!- exclamo lanzando su ataque.

Alex lo miro acercarse sin reaccionar por lo ultimo que escucho, lo hizo en el ultimo momento, cuando ya las llamas estaban envolviéndose alrededor de su cuerpo. El ataque fue tan potente que se extendiendo por un considerable rango, quemando y devastando los estantes enormes y objetos a la venta de Quest Buy.

 **...**

No muy lejos de allí, enfrenándose a Yylford ya en su forma de Resurrección, se encontraba Maka. La joven de ojos extraños miro con sorpresa hacia atrás cuando la enorme llamarada se esparció como lava por todos lados. Aquello la lleno de angustia por lo que trato de ir hacia donde pelaba su Hermano, sin embargo el Arrancar rubio apareció en un Sonido frente a ella y barrio con su brazo golpeando el abdomen de la joven lanzandola contra varios estantes los cuales se destruyeron contra el impacto.

-Crees que voy a dejarte huir para ayudar a tu amiguito tan fácilmente, cría?!- exclamo furico el Arrancar con forma de toro. En todo el rato que habían estado pelean, el Bovino Hollow había sido apaleado por la joven Escudera que mostró tener habilidades sorprendentes.

Yylfordt no se explicaba como una chiquilla podía tener tal poder, sin embargo su herido orgullo le hacia llenarse de rabia. Actualmente uno de su hombros estaba quemado aun con su gruesa armadura osea, perdió el cuerno derecho y estaba sangrando profusamente. Era imperdonable que una mocosa le hiciera esto! Él era el Arrancar 15°! Había sido en antaño el Espada 0! no era posible que una cría le hiriera de esta manera!.

-Vas a pagar por es...!- su exclamación cayo cuando un potente golpe le dio de lleno en el abdomen, se trataban de unas raíces verdosas que salían del suelo producto de un nuevo ataque de la joven.

Yylfordt chasqueo la lengua con enojo y se despego de la enredadera notando que esta desprendía un liquido morado de la punta -"Hija de perra! Volvo a usar eso!"- gruño con furia internamente antes de sentir que su visión se ponía borrosa -Tu... MALDITA MOCOSA!- rugió rabioso y, aun con su visión estorbosa, se lanzo contra la chica apareciendo frente a ella con la intención de darle un poderoso puñetazo con su grandes brazos.

El polvo anterior se esparció como espirar cuando su cuerpo estuvo a solo centímetros de ella, sin embargo aun cuando el puñetazo conecto donde quería este solo golpeo el suelo. Maka, sin decir palabra, había salta sobre el Arrancar y aun estando en el aire saco de su bolso una esfera cristalina de color azul.

- **Mizu no dai saishi watashi no teki o owara seru chikara o kashite kudasai!...** _ **Mizube no Hashira!**_ **(Pilar Filoso de Agua!)-** Tras recitar aquel encantamiento durante su caída, la joven golpeo la palma de su mano en el suelo creando así un circulo mágico celeste con temáticas de agua que se replico debajo de Yylfordt.

-Maldicion!- exclamo notando que nuevamente la Escudera lo había metido dentro de un ataque como las anteriores veces. Tratando de escapar, dio un salto hacia atrás pero el pilar cortante de agua salio disparado cortando como cuchilla. Yylfordt pretendió ser rápido pero fue muy lento en realidad debido a sus heridas, esto termino costandole su brazo derecho que salio despedido cuando el chorro cortante lo traspaso como mantequilla -AAGGHH!- gimió de dolor tomándose con su mano sana el ahora muñón que había sido su brazo.

Trastabillo un par de veces antes de dar un salto que lo puso sobre la joven quedando parado sobre el aire -Maldita cría! Realmente crees que esto sera suficiente para vencerme?! Que podrás hacer lo suficiente para matarme! Ni te creas! No voy a perder! No voy a ser vencido por una mocosa!- ya con la cordura comenzando a pender de un hilo, el Arrancar se preparo para su siguiente ataque el cual lo decidiría todo para él -No eres mas que una inútil fenómeno!- termino de exclamar haciendo que la muchacho de las gemas abriera sus raros ojos de par en par.

 **0-0-0**

 _En ese momento, al escuchar esas palabras de ambos Arrancar's algo en ellos se apretó, en sus mentes recuerdos amenazaban con aparecer, flashes que rondaban esas palabras tan insultantes para ellos... Desde niños había sido así... Todo se tornaba blanco mientras la energía de Yylfordt y las llamas de Edrad les segaban._

 _Eran palabras dolorosas, simples pero el dolor allí aparecía, como una presión en sus pechos. Alex no era un inútil... Al menos quería creer que ya no..._

 _-Suéltenla!- se escucho así mismo exclamar entre angustiosos y desesperados gritos._

 _-Hahaha! Enserio que manera de hablar es esa?! Suenas horrible! No se te entiende nada, porque no hablas normal... Fenómeno!...- aquellas burlas calaron en sus oídos, como dagas que se clavaban en su pecho creando cada una esa potente inseguridad para abrir siquiera la boca._

 _Porque había sido así?... Porque nacieron así?... Porque nacieron?..._

 _Cual era el propósito de seguir con vida de esa manera?..._

 _-Si no tiene un propósito, entonces siganme...-_

 _Esa fue la voz que los saco de sus penurias, proveniente de aquel que les mostró un nuevo camino apartado de lo que ellos conocían y odiaban._

 _Por eso ahora era mas fuerte... Por eso ahora recitaba sus encantamientos con firmeza..._

 _Por eso no agachaban la cabeza..._

 _Por eso juraron pelear para proteger aquello que ahora los protegía a ellos y los sacaba de esa oscuridad en la que habían estado tiempo atrás..._

 **0-0-0**

En ese momento la llamas de Edrad se arremolinaron sobre él, como un tifon recién nacido las flamas crearon un vórtice a su alrededor que lo ayudaría de ante mano para lo que ahora desataría. Había usado de sobre manera su brazo, ya esperaba el sermón de ante mano pero eso no importaba... Ya nada importaba cuando escuchaba esa palabras...

El Arrancar se mantuvo sorprendido cuando miro sus llamas arremolinarse alrededor de su enemigo a vencer, pudo sentir el aire calentarse y una fuerte Presión Mágica emanar de aquel lugar donde estaba ese mocoso que tenia que vencer.

-No puedes estar hablando enserio...- dijo cuando las llamas ahora mostraron unos rayos llameantes en forma de dragón chispear alrededor del torbellino flameante. Estaba sorprendió, asombrado de que un mocoso podía desplegar tanto poder, de que se viera aparentemente superado, era cosa de otro mundo -He... Haha... Es asombroso...- dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

Esto era lo que estaba esperando... Desde que conocía a Grimmjow y deseo volverse Vasto Lorde esto era lo que había estado buscando como todo Arrancar... Una verdadera pelea!... Algo con lo que enfrentarse a la par o sorprenderse al verse superado... Esto era lo que quería desde hacia tanto tiempo, tal vez no tan insanamente como su Superior o Nnoitra, pero si con ansias sanas.

Las llamas comenzaron a reunirse como si fueran absorbidas por algo, consumidas lentamente como un torrente que iba directo a un lugar.

Quedando solo ascuas y chispas, Edrad pudo ver a Alex alzando su espada a un lado, esta tenia la hoja mas larga y desprendía unas pequeñas llamas que brillaban con fulgor, su guantelete lo hacia de la misma forma incandescente. Su expresión era seria pero se notaba el esfuerzo en lo que estaba haciendo.

-Voy a mostrarte... Quien va a desaparecer al final! INÚTIL!- exclamo por lo alto lleno de determinación el muchacho, esto solo hizo que el Arrancar pelirrojo se llenara de emoción.

-Bien... Bien, bien, BIEN! Esto esta perfecto! ESTA INCREÍBLE!... ERES FORMIDABLE, NIÑO!... ASÍ QUE DIME COMO TE LLAMAS!- exclamo excitado el grandote mientras su propio poder espiritual salia en enormes cantidades de él creando un pilar de energía que derretía el suelo bajo sus pies.

-ALEXIS FULGET! ESCUDERO DE SOLARIS DE SOLMANE! (Sol Mane = Sol de la Mañana en Latín)- exclamo por todo la alto el joven de ojos claros mientras la luz de su próximo ataque se alzaba con mas fulgor.

-ARRANCAR N° 13; EDRAD LIONES! HAHAHA!- secundo el hombre de gran estatura mientras su poder se acentuaba mas para mostrarlo mas amenazante -ES HORA DE TERMINAR CON ESTO, ALEX!- termino de gritar al mismo tiempo que se lanzaba contra el muchacho.

-HAAAAAAHHHH!- sin mediar palabras el Escudero se lanzo también en contra de Edrad empuñando con firmeza y fiereza su espada envuelta de en llamas.

 **...**

Durante el choque inminente todo se volvió lento mientras la escena pasaba a Yylfordt, quien seguro de si mismo iba a lanzar su próximo ataque que seguramente devastaría a la mocosa bajo él.

Sin embargo cuando la esfera entre sus cuernos comenzó a crearse otra cosas inesperada para él sucedió. Un aura mágica se envolvió alrededor de Maka, su cabello adquirió un color mas brilloso y fluorescente, sus ojos brillaron y un aura verde la cubrió con su calidez, aun manteniendo su expresión seria clavada en el bovino Hollow.

Yylfordt sintio un escalofrió cuando su poder llego a él, se preguntaba que era esa mocosa mientras la furia lo carcomía por dentro. Como era posible que una cría tuviera tanto poder? No lo sabia, pero maldecía al bastardo que se los entrego.

La vio mover su mano y meterla dentro de su bolso, por mero instinto de supervivencia Yylfordt no tardo un segundo mas en lanzar su ataque.

- _ **Cañón Cero!**_ \- recito mientras el rayo amarillo se lanzaba contra la joven, un Cero mas poderoso que el convencional pero aun con esto la inmutable expresión de Maka no cambio.

Ella solo tomo algo de su bolso y lo saco con rapidez...

 **...**

Ambos ataques fueron lanzados, el resplandor y la explosión de Maka y Alex se dio respectivamente.

Llamas y luces se pudieron ver mientras todo a su alrededor se destruía por el choque, todo temblaba y se pulverizaba.

Con un ultimo recito de Maka...

 **-Anata ga subete o mamori, teki o haijo suru gurētogaia**...-

Con un ultimo recito de Alex

- **Gran Rey de la Espada de Fuego, Pulveriza a mis Enemigos...-**

Con un ultimo grito en conjunto!

 _-_ _ **SHIZEN-SHI!-**_

 _ **-CUCHILLA DE RUNA BRILLANTE!-**_

Cuando el ataque de ambos Arrancar choco contra el de los jóvenes las luces, llamas y energías se esparcieron por todos lados creando un caos...

Que alguien conocido para ellos vio a lo lejos.

-No esta mal... Mis Pequeños Escuderos...-

Murmuro con una sonrisa filosa y ojos entrecerrados de color dorado flameante.

* * *

 **Bien, finalmente puede terminar el capitulo y ahora esta subido... Yeeeyy... *Suspiro Pesado***

 **Hola, Gente! Como están?... *Cri-Cri... Cri-Cri...* ...Perdon, tengo problemas :3**

 **Finalmente les pude traer un capitulo de este Fic, luego de pasarme la mayor parte del año sin hacer nada productivo... Quiero decir! Con mucha tarea del colegio y esas cosas, y ademas terminar de re-hacer la primera saga de Akame No Kokuryu, pude darme a la tarea de escribir este capitulo que aunque corto concluye con la pelea de Maka y Alex, y aunque da un Lore un poco flojo de ambos mas adelante poseerán mas relevancia.**

 **No tengo mucho que decir, ademas de que cambie la forma en la que habla Maka. Antes ella hablaba al revés, como se menciona en capítulos anteriores, esto para darle algo de originalidad al personaje, sin embargo eso era muy laboreos por lo que solo decidí dejarla hablando en Japones para que no fuera tan fastidioso, la lengua Otaku siempre confiable :v**

 **Y que Edrad posee una personalidad diferente a la del original, de Yylfordt no lo se realmente porque no recuerdo su pelea pero me base un poco en su hermano que también se desespera cuando esta siendo superado... Creo... Todo esto para que quede mejor las peleas.**

 **0-0-0**

 **Bueno, con eso dicho responderé al Review que me dejaron en el capitulo pasado:**

 **-Sugar:** _Me alegro que lo haya sido... Fiuu..._

 _Bueno, con lo que me refería con "Química" es precisamente eso, solo que me di mal a entender. A mi también me gusta mucho mas cuando las parejas tienen una construcción y un trasfondo, como muestran su preocupación por el otro, pasan tiempo e interactuan de una forma coherente y agradable entre si. También me desagrada cuando la pareja esta hecha solo porque si, porque son protagonistas o en si la pareja no tiene ni razón, ni futuro (Aun cuando el autor se empeña en hacerlos canon por mas ridícula que sea la idea)._

 _Sobre las parejas, tienes razón, actualmente el Starco gano sobre todas pero también de una manera que no satisface tanto (Mas cuando todo fue demasiado rápido y dejo un final tan abierto). El Kellco era... No tengo idea, era muy vacía esa pareja e igual pienso que eran mas amigos que otra cosa (Ya desde el principio se vio eso con lo forzado de Lava Lake Beach). Y sobre el Jarco y Startom, eso quedo sanjado con lo que dijo Marco cuando se le confeso a Star, él siempre gusto de ella al final y Star nunca demostró verdadero interés en su relación con Tom._

 _En efecto, ahora que Marco es mas rudo y maduro hará que Star quiera mejorar, como mostré en el "Spin-Off" de Fight Baby Fight, la princesa es mucho mas madura y capaz lo que demuestra que tanto Marco como otros la ayudaron a ser mejor y a centrar sus sentimientos y personalidad. Ahora solo toca retomar y mostrar como llega a tal estado de madures._

 **0-0-0**

 **Uff... Fue difícil responder, después de todo la Serie ya termino y aunque personalmente su final no me gusto mucho por lo abierto que estaba (Enserio, ya se que Daron quería que nosotros nos creáramos un mundo después de la serie pero ese final estuvo mas abierto que las piernas de Erza esperando a que Jellal se la... Okey ya paro :v) espero al menos haber abarcado lo principal de la respuesta.**

 **Dejando de lado la infinidad de cambios que le haría al final y que en algunas partes me siento extremadamente estafado (Estúpida, mi brazo monstruos, idiota :'v) espero que les haya gustado este regreso del Fic. Espero dejen algún Review que siempre se agradece para darme ánimos de escribir y también le den a favoritos que ya son casi 30 y no saben lo bien que me pone eso!... Ya parezco Youtuber, maldición...**

 **Oye, así que los que piden Like solo lo hace para llenar su vació existencial con una aprobación que no reciben de las personas a su alrededor?... Diablos, ya me parezco a mi yo de 15 años todo emo y con problemas de autoestima... :'v**

 **Bueno, bueno, ya! No los jodo mas, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo... Ya sea de aquí o de Akame no Kokuryu! ;w;)/**


End file.
